Two birds in a cage
by Miliune
Summary: Draco Malfoy surprend Harry Potter dans les toilettes. Mais cette année il se doit d'être discret. Alors il écoute...Il écoute et il change d'avis. DMHP SLASH M/M "Et si ça avait été Harry.."
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je reviens avec un **Drarry** sans prétention écris vite fait parce qu'il me trottait un peu trop dans la tête. Au départ j'avais dans l'idée de le commencer dans le Poudlard express, je voulais réécrire le moment ou Draco surprend Harry qui l'espionnait et changer le fait que ça soit Draco qui lance le sort. Je n'oublie pas l'idée de l'écrire, ça me hante un peu mais je ne me voyais pas réécrire tout le tome 6 alors j'ai opté pour un autre passage. Celui des toilettes, ce n'est pas original, il y en a eu beaucoup mais je voulais essayer. Au départ ça devait juste être un OS et c'est devenu un petit pavé de 150 page.

L'histoire est déjà terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les mercredis.

Disclaimer habituel : L'histoire et les personnages d'Harry Potter apartiennent à **J. K. Rowling** Je ne fais que réécrire un de ses romans à ma sauce tout en extrapolant le futur.

Ma correctrice est toujours **Titou Douh** , merci à son travail exemplaire même dans la souffrance.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

 **PROLOGUE**

.

.

 **Avril 1997**

Draco Malfoy sortit de la salle sur demande et, sans jeter un seul regard à Crabbe et sa balance, traversa le couloir, le visage livide. Son ami, camarade ou larbin ne se pressa pas de le suivre, sûrement trop heureux de se cacher jusqu'à ce que le polynectar cesse de faire effet.

Absolument rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. Tout partait en vrille. Il s'arrêta un moment et tenta de ravaler les larmes qui venaient. Il leva les yeux sur la cage des oiseaux et resta quelques secondes à observer le dernier oiseau qui y restait. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution il lui fallait plus de temps et ce temps filait à une vitesse affolante entre ses doigts. Son cœur se serra violemment et il posa la main contre sa poitrine. Il reprit sa marche accélérant le pas.

Enfin, il aperçut les toilettes des garçons et, s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, il en poussa la porte et se figea instantanément en entendant une voix.

\- … J'ai demandé s'il pouvait revenir sous la forme d'un fantôme mais Nick m'a dit qu'il fallait le vouloir pour le rester. Alors s'il n'est pas revenu…

\- C'est qu'il avait accepté la mort, Harry.

Draco retint sa respiration et se plaqua dos à une cabine en fixant la porte. C'était Harry Potter. Potter qui discutait avec Mimi Geignarde. Il savait qu'il aurait dû déranger ce moment gênant avec une moquerie ou avec une insulte, lui rappeler la mort de ses parents pour bien l'enfoncer. Mais dans son esprit, l'image de l'oiseau mort ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il aurait très bien pu sortir des toilettes, aussi... Faire demi-tour, retourner s'occuper de cette chose qu'il devait faire.

Cette chose qui devait lui sauver la vie, sauver celle de sa mère et éviter plus de peine à son père. Quelque chose qui lui vaudrait la reconnaissance du maître. Mais Draco Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un cil et il écouta.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Tout ce qui s'est passé est arrivé uniquement parce que je n'ai pas écouté Dumbledore... S'il m'avait expliqué les choses... Et moi, je me suis laissé emporter et maintenant plus personne ne parle de lui ! J'ai croisé Tonks et c'était comme si autre chose la tracassait et Remus… Ils étaient amis, pourtant…

\- Tu sais, Harry… La mort ce n'est pas une fatalité. Demande-toi pourquoi ton parrain n'est pas revenu.

\- Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien dans ce monde.

\- C'est dur à accepter mais…

\- Non, je comprends. Je comprends ça, répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Draco fit un léger par sur le côté de peur de ne plus suivre la conversation. Il était à mille lieux de tous les événements qui avaient fait de lui l'ennemi de Potter. Même son coup d'éclat dans le train ne traversait plus son esprit. Parce qu'il écoutait Potter d'une autre façon. C'était une voix inquiète, légèrement chevrotante. Ce n'était plus son ton farouche et déterminé.

\- Quand Voldemort est arrivé au ministère… Si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, je serais mort...

\- Parce que tu ne pouvais pas te défendre !

\- Non : parce qu'à ce moment là, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Je voulais mourir. La fin de la prophétie venait d'être détruite. Malgré toute la douleur, j'ai été incapable de jeter un impardonnable à Bellatrix et Sirius était mort. Je n'avais… Tout ça n'était plus important quand je l'ai vu mourir. Je me suis dit que je pouvais mourir aussi et que, peut-être, je retrouverais Sirius et mes parents. Si la mort n'est pas une fatalité, je l'aurais accepté, j'en suis sûr. J'étais prêt à le faire mais Dumbledore est intervenu.

\- Tu le regrettes ?

\- Oui…

Draco écarquilla les yeux et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Non… Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que j'ai regretté d'être là. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir de nouveau Sirius. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma famille... Il était ma dernière famille. Tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, et j'ai tout gâché…

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. C'était de la faute de… Tu-sais-qui.

\- Et après ? Le résultat est là. Je n'ai plus personne.

\- Tu as tes amis. Tu as Weasley et cette fille un peu hautaine.

Draco entendit le rire étouffé d'Harry et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Ils ont tous quelqu'un. Ils sont plus occupés à se tourner autour qu'à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Mais ça aussi, je peux le comprendre _;_ leurs vies n'ont rien à voir avec la mienne. Si tu savais comme je les envie... Je donnerais tout, absolument tout ce que j'ai pour avoir leurs vies. Pour avoir un père et une mère… Je voudrais que Sirius revienne. Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à mourir… Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Si Dumbledore mourrait… Je serais tout seul.

La dernière phrase s'acheva dans un sanglot et termina d'abattre une barrière inconnue dans le cœur de Draco. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit des pleurs étouffés qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait aussi. Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer totalement à son tour mais c'était trop tard. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues silencieusement et Draco, pour la première fois de sa vie, fut heureux de partager autre chose qu'une haine sauvage avec Harry Potter.

 **XxxxxXxxxxX**

 **Avril 2003**

La place à côté de lui était vide. Il n'avait pas besoin de tendre le bras pour s'en rendre compte mais il le fit tout de même. Sa main se posa à sa droite et il caressa les draps encore imprégnés de la chaleur de la personne qui aurait dû se trouver là.

Draco Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il devait probablement être vers les cinq heures du matin.

Il se sentait encore fatigué mais n'avait plus envie d'être dans ce lit si c'était pour y être seul. Il poussa les couvertures et s'étira avant d'enfiler le premier pull à sa portée. Il porta la manche à son nez et en respira l'odeur avec plaisir.

Il sortit de sa chambre pieds nus et se dirigea silencieusement vers les escaliers qu'il descendit à pas feutrés. Vers la fin des marches, il vit la lumière de la cuisine filtrer à travers la porte entrouverte.

Harry était assis au bar de la cuisine, une tasse de thé dans la main et le journal dans l'autre. Il avait déjà mis sa tenue d'auror une robe bleue nuit qui serrait son corps comme une combinaison. Ses cheveux noirs avaient perdu leur coté désordonné et se retrouvaient plaqués en arrière pour être ramassés en une petite queue de cheval. Il avait cessé de les couper court depuis que Draco lui avait dit qu'ils étaient plus faciles à discipliner quand ils étaient un peu plus longs. A présent, Harry les laissait pousser jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent à peu prés le milieu de sa nuque mais les coupait rapidement dès qu'ils dépassaient cette ligne, prétextant que plus longs, il finissait par avoir le même aspect que Severus Rogue.

Draco le rassurait d'un baiser : il était indéniablement plus beau que leur ancien professeur de potions.

Il pouvait voir ses yeux parcourir rapidement les nouvelles derrière ses lunettes carrées à monture noire, cadeau de ses amis Gryffondor lors de sa dernière promotion.

\- Tu vas rester debout encore longtemps ?

Harry avait parlé sans lever les yeux mais ses lèvres affichaient un sourire amusé. Draco avança dans la pièce et s'approcha d'Harry par derrière. Il enlaça la taille du brun et posa sa tête dans son cou.

\- Ça t'embête que je te regarde ?

Harry ne répondit rien. C'était toujours comme ça quand il partait en mission. Il évitait de le réveiller mais Draco finissait toujours par descendre. Il n'arrivait juste pas à rester au lit quand Harry n'y était plus. Hermione avait supposé que c'était une sorte de névrose due au sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait ressenti et Draco ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec elle. Ça marchait aussi dans l'autre sens : Harry n'allait jamais se coucher si Draco n'était pas dans le lit.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, dit-il en embrassant son cou.

\- C'était agréable ?

Draco se détacha d'Harry et alla s'asseoir en face. A la lumière, il se rendit compte qu'il portait un des fameux pulls Weasley.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peu dire ça... En fait, c'était plus un souvenir.

Harry reposa sa tasse et plia le journal pour regarder Draco dans les yeux. Le cœur du blond s'emballa immédiatement. C'était une chose qu'il aimait plus que tout chez Harry. Le brun l'écoutait toujours attentivement.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- A propos de nous.

Il se mit à rire doucement et Draco avança la main pour jouer avec ses doigts.

\- Il y en a plein des souvenirs à propos de nous et ils ne sont pas tous agréables...

\- Ils ne sont pas tous désagréables non plus.

Harry porta la main de Draco à ses lèvres et embrassa sa peau.

\- Alors, ce souvenir ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je t'ai donné rendez-vous, devant la salle sur demande ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil et Draco récupéra sa main.

\- Non. Je me suis juste dit que tu devais avoir la frousse. Que tu ne supportais pas la pression.

\- Je ne la supportais pas, en effet. Mais j'étais prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'ai entendu. Dans les toilettes, tu discutais avec Mimi Geignarde. Tu…

\- Je pleurais.

Draco leva les yeux sur Harry qui regardait ailleurs. Draco avait compris au fil du temps que c'était sa façon de réfléchir sans rougir lorsqu'il était gêné.

\- Tu pleurais, oui… Alors je me suis dit qu'on était pareil.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir te voir si facilement.

\- J'ai supposé que ta curiosité malsaine l'avait emporté. Ta folie et ta témérité.

\- Toutes ces choses que tu adores chez moi, en somme...

\- En effet… Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Parce que je le savais. Je savais que tu y venais aussi et que ça ne se passait pas bien.

\- Pourquoi on ne s'est pas dit ça avant ?

Harry se leva et ramassa le journal. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya la tasse et la rangea. Draco se leva en même temps que lui et le suivit dans le salon. Harry s'arrêta devant la cheminée puis se tourna vers Draco. Ce dernier croisa les bras et s'appuya sur la pierre du foyer.

\- Ce qu'on ne sait pas dit avant n'est pas important. On a tout le temps pour continuer à se le dire. Même si je pense, Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, je pense qu'on devrait laisser certaines choses derrière nous.

\- Tu le penses mais tu ne le fais pas...

Harry rigola.

\- Non, en effet, mais tu sais que je suis mauvais pour donner des conseils.

Draco amena une main contre la joue d'Harry et le brun se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que n'importe qui appellerait ce que tu me fais 'une scène' ?

\- Je ne jette pas de vaisselle à travers la maison. J'appelle ça un au revoir larmoyant.

\- Tu ne pleures pas.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de pleurer pour que tu trouves ça larmoyant, Harry.

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco. Leur différence de taille se voyait de plus en plus mais Draco continuait à voir Harry comme étant quelqu'un d'aussi grand que lui. Pourtant, il dut se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Harry ramena ses mains sur le torse du blond et le poussa doucement pour rompre le baiser.

\- Draco…

\- Harry ?

L'auror baissa les yeux et s'éloigna un peu.

\- Je rentre dans quatre jours _;_ c'est moins long que ma dernière mission.

\- C'est moins long qu'une moitié d'année sans nouvelle.

\- Tu sais que je ne vais nulle part.

\- Non, Harry : tu vas toujours quelque part. Mais c'est ce qui rend tes retours plus passionnants !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es ravi que je parte de la maison ?

\- Je ne suis jamais ravi quand tu t'en vas.

\- Tu ne seras pas fatigué de m'avoir presque tout le temps sur le dos quand je serai à la retraite ?

\- En vérité, j'aimerais t'avoir sur le dos presque tout le temps.

\- D'accord, Malfoy... C'est maintenant que je te quitte.

Draco fit un sourire amusé.

\- Harry… Je t'aime.

Harry fit une tête étrange qui fit agrandir le sourire de Draco. Le brun grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis reposa un regard sérieux sur Draco.

\- Quand…

\- Oui ?

\- Non, laisse tomber. Je te le dirai quand je rentrerai.

Harry tira Draco vers lui pour un dernier baiser puis disparut dans les flammes. Draco resta devant la cheminée un petit moment avant de remonter d'un pas traînant dans la chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, serra l'oreiller d'Harry contre lui et en respira l'odeur à plein nez. Lui ne commençait le travail que dans quatre heures, mais il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à se rendormir.

.

.

A suivre

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, ça ne montre pas grande chose de la suite mais je vous promets que ça bouge dès le prochain chapitre. Pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver je vous dis à mercredi prochain et pour ceux qui viennent patienter en attendant RETOUR, je vous dis à vendredi. Koeur sur vous.**


	2. La fierté des condamnés

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

Bon j'ai conscience que le premier chapitre ne dévoilait pas grand-chose mais je suis positivement heureuse des premiers retours. Alors sans attendre voici la suite.

Mais d'abord les reviews :

 **Serpenta** : Je vais leur faire subir tout un tas de chose sous la grande arche de l'ammuuurr XD. Nan je plaisante.

 **Makaisword** : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Pouika** : Merci. J'avoue qu'en ce moment je sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'adore jouer sur plusieurs période. Mais normalement il n'y a que deux années différentes, donc ça sera pas trop compliqué de suivre.

 **Brigitte26** : Hum…je ne vais pas trop en dévoiler mais…je peux déjà dire que ce n'est pas une deathfic XD.

 **Nerilkka** : Haha vraiment ? Et bien merci beaucoup alors !

 **Yume resonnance** : Effectivement c'est un peu tôt pour se prononcer. Mais merci d'avoir laisser un petit message tout de même ça me fais vraiment plaisir.

 **Juste de moi** : Vroui n_n. Espérons que ça continue huhu.

 **MissAnika** : Merchi beaucoup !

 **Tinetinetina** : J'ai compris, et oui en effet ça va jouer sur l'avant et l'après.

 **Moony's Words** : Pourquoi je nierais une chose aussi chouette ! Merci pour le fav et le follow gros koeur sur toi. Je comprends la multitude de voyelle parce que fanfiction empêche de mettre beaucoup de point d'exclamation et moi j'en use à outrance alors quand je n'en vois qu'un je suis hyper frustrée. Mais je me soigne. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Werwolf-yasya** : Thank you for all of your messages. Please enjoy it

Vuala !

Encore merci à ma bêta **Titou Douh** et bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **LA FIERTÉ DES CONDAMNES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avril 1997**

Il lui avait envoyé un mot. Il l'avait fait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Sa main avait bougé toute seule et il l'avait envoyé sans hésiter. Et quand le mot s'échappa de ses doigts, il sentit un poids énorme se lever de ses épaules. Peut-être ne viendrait-il pas, peut-être se moquerait-il de lui… Peut-être même viendrait-il pour l'attaquer et lui demander des explications. Draco lui en donnerait, des explications. Il fallait qu'il voie de ses propres yeux à quel point il était fort et faible en même temps. Il fallait qu'il voie s'il pouvait changer quelque chose.

Alors, il avait ravalé sa fierté et envoyé ce mot.

« Potter, il faut qu'on discute.

Salle sur demande, 21h.

Viens seul. »

Il y était maintenant depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Juste au cas où Harry arriverait plus tôt. Il sortit une montre à gousset et remarqua que l'heure de rendez-vous était dépassée de plus de dix minutes. Il baissa la tête et rigola doucement. Comment avait-il pu croire que Potter viendrait sans broncher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour croire une seule seconde que son salut viendrait d'un gosse du même âge que lui ? Plus petit, plus maigre, myope avec des tendances suicidaires… Qu'était Harry Potter à part un garçon aussi paumé que lui ?

Mais ces larmes… Cette phrase…

Qu'était Harry Potter ? Un garçon qui avait perdu ses parents alors que les siens étaient encore en vie. Qui était Harry Potter à part un garçon qu'on avait tenté de tuer bébé, pendant que lui vivait une vie de prince ? Qui était-il à part un garçon qui avait vu Cédric Diggory mourir alors que lui ne se remettait pas de la mort de cet oiseau ? De cet échec…

Qui était-il ? Ce garçon qui avait brillé durant le tournoi des trois sorciers, qui avait affronté Voldemort deux fois et l'avait tenu en échec, qui avait perdu sa seule famille alors que la sienne se démenait pour se mettre en danger continuellement…

Il se tourna vers la tapisserie et s'apprêta à partir quand quelque chose bougea derrière lui. Draco se tourna et le vit, debout devant lui. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses grands yeux verts le fixant intensément derrière ses lunettes rondes. Draco le regarda pour de vrai. Pour la première fois. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée. Il flottait dans ses vêtements. Draco se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne jamais remarquer à quel point il était mince et plus petit que lui. A chaque fois qu'il était face à Potter, il avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient la même taille. Pourtant, ça n'enlevait rien au regard déterminé qu'il lui lançait et à la haine brûlante qui se dégageait du brun. Draco prit sur lui de garder un visage impassible. Il se retenait de ne pas ricaner ou de faire une remarque déplaisante.

Cela valait-il le coup de le faire ? Il était venu, il était seul. N'était-ce pas le moment de revoir sa façon de se comporter ? Potter bougea. Il se décala pour s'éloigner un peu de la tapisserie et Draco comprit.

Harry savait que ce n'était pas un hasard. Le blond l'étudia encore un peu avant de faire les trois fameux allers-retours devant la tapisserie. La porte de la salle sur demande apparut et Draco l'ouvrit. Il ne jeta pas de coup d'œil en arrière. Il entendit le frottement que fit Harry en le suivant. La porte se referma sur eux et disparut.

Draco marcha à travers le dédale d'objets qui s'éparpillait partout _;_ il brûlait d'envie de tourner la tête pour voir si le brun le suivait toujours mais n'en fit rien. Il finit par s'arrêter devant l'immense armoire _;_ la source de son malheur et la réponse à ses problèmes. Il coula rapidement un regard vers Harry et remarqua que ce dernier ne fixait par l'armoire mais le regardait lui. Ils s'observèrent un long moment et Draco se mit de nouveau à douter. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Puis ça lui apparut comme une évidence.

\- _Il_ est chez moi.

Draco crut durant un infime instant que Potter allait exploser de rire et fanfaronner en disant qu'il le savait. Que c'était évident, que ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. Tel père, tel fils, après tout. Il s'attendait même à ce qu'il lui jette un sort et se venge des coups que Draco avait portés. Mais le Gryffondor ne fit rien de tout ça : il ouvrit la bouche et ne dit qu'une seule chose. Une chose qui le convainquit qu'il avait sûrement fait le bon choix.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, Malfoy.

Draco planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Il se mit à rire.

Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage et rigola.

\- Je ne vais pas bien… Je ne vais pas bien, non. Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Il écarta ses mains et ce qu'il vit le choqua profondément. Harry avait baissé les yeux et semblait en proie à un véritable combat intérieur.

\- C'est évident, dit-il. Je te suis à la trace depuis le début de l'année. Tu pensais que je lâcherais l'affaire juste avec un coup de pied dans le nez ?

Harry fit une pause et Draco ne trouva rien à répondre. Il lui parlait froidement, comme Severus aurait pu lui parler. Comme s'il était un idiot qui jouait avec le feu tout en étant couvert de combustible. Le blond voulut riposter mais Harry parla plus vite que lui.

\- Montre-la moi.

Draco se tourna vers l'armoire et tendit le bras.

\- Pas ça, Malfoy. Montre-la moi.

Draco ramena son bras vivement vers lui.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer ça. Il ne l'avait même pas montrée à sa mère ! Alors à Potter, c'était impossible… Harry s'avança rapidement vers lui et s'apprêta à lui prendre le bras mais s'arrêta en plein geste. Draco l'observa, surpris.

\- Je ne peux pas la toucher, Malfoy, alors montre-la moi.

\- Pourquoi…

La main d'Harry restait suspendue au-dessus de son bras et Draco réalisa qu'Harry avait été sur le point de le toucher. D'attraper sa main. Il avait la sensation que ce geste n'aurait pas été aussi violent qui l'aurait cru.

\- Je ne peux pas…

Harry braqua son regard dans ses yeux et Draco détacha les boutons de manchettes de sa chemise et leva doucement le tissu. Il leva les yeux pour ne pas la voir mais Harry observa scrupuleusement chaque détail. Puis il poussa un long soupir et s'éloigna.

Draco réajusta sa manche rapidement et observa Harry qui regardait de nouveau ailleurs.

\- Je devrais sauter de joie et courir vers Ron et Hermione pour leur dire que j'avais raison. Je devrais être en train de me vanter et de te cracher dessus pour avoir dignement suivi les pas de ton père. Mais qui suis-je pour critiquer un fils qui veut ressembler à son père ? Rogue me rappelle avec assez de mépris que je ressemble au mien alors que je ne le connais pas…

Draco ne répondit rien. Étrangement, il ne se sentit pas vexé par ses paroles car elles étaient dites sans haine mais avec une profonde résignation. Draco se morfondait d'être aussi prévisible aux yeux de Potter. Ça donnait des airs de destins tout tracé.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, Potter.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance.

\- Que fais-tu, Malfoy ?

\- Je te le dirais. Mais il faut que tu me dises si… Dumbledore peut vaincre Tu-sais-qui.

\- Il ne le peut pas. Il ne pourra pas ou il ne le fera pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui le tuerai.

Draco fit un rire bref.

\- Toi… Ne te moque pas de moi, Potter. Tu es incapable de contrer un Stupéfix. Pourquoi ça devrait être toi ?

\- Parce qu'il ma choisi…

Un autre rire narquois s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

\- Qui ça ? Dumbledore ?

\- Non. Voldemort.

Draco fit un pas en arrière et frissonna.

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom.

\- Je le prononcerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Il ne m'inspire pas la même peur que toi. Sûrement parce qu'il ne peut plus me faire autant de mal qu'il m'en a déjà fait…

\- Vous savez quelque chose, c'est ça ? Dumbledore et toi… Vous savez quelque chose.

\- Et tu crois que je t'en parlerais si c'était le cas ?

La voix de Potter ne souffrait aucune hésitation. Draco se sentit bêtement rasséréné. Il aurait dû être inquiété que Potter sache plus de choses que prévu mais, en vérité, ça le rassurait. Il avait peut-être fait le bon choix. C'est déjà étrange qu'il ne réagisse pas face à l'armoire et encore moins devant la marque des ténèbres… Étrange que Potter n'explose pas de rage… Il le ferait sûrement quand Draco lui révélerait ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

\- Quoi ? Fit Draco.

\- La marque… Tu regrettes ?

Draco observa son bras un moment.

\- Non… Pas au début. J'en étais fier.

Il laissa le temps à Harry de digérer sa franchise mais le brun ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Maintenant… C'est une malédiction, n'est ce pas ?

Harry amena sa main contre son front et Draco suivit ce geste avec appréhension. Mais le Gryffondor lui fit un mince sourire. Draco se surprit à découvrir que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun sourire. Ça avait quelque chose de profondément triste. C'était dur à regarder parce que ce n'était pas des conditions pour sourire.

\- Une malédiction, en effet.

\- Je regrette, dit Draco précipitamment. Je regrette mais je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Selon Dumbledore, nous avons toujours le choix.

\- Tu parles comme une marionnette, Potter !

\- C'est ce que nous sommes tous les deux, on dirait…

Draco se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils.

\- Et ça te convient ? Hurla-t-il

Harry recula doucement et se colla contre une des colonnes de la salle.

\- Que veux tu que je fasse ? Que je reste là sans rien faire ? Cette armoire – Harry la pointa du doigt – elle mène vers Voldemort ?

Draco hésita.

\- Pas exactement.

\- Mais c'est en lien avec lui.

\- Oui, souffla le blond.

\- Pour que tout se termine… Il suffirait que tu m'immobilises et que tu me jettes dedans. Tous tes problèmes, parce que si tu es là c'est que tu as des problèmes, seraient résolus. Moi mort, tu n'aurais plus aucun souci.

Draco vacilla.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux mourir ? Autant que je t'ouvre la porte et que tu y entres de toi-même !

Harry releva un regard vers lui et Draco se figea.

\- Tu aimerais me voir mort, Malfoy ?

\- Ne me demande pas ça !

\- Je le fais. Parce que malgré tout ce que tu m'as fais subir, tout ce que ton père m'as fais subir et malgré la joie que je ressens à chaque fois qu'il t'arrive malheur, te voir mort est une chose que je ne souhaite pas.

Draco avala la révélation avec difficulté. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et tenta de reprendre contenance en jetant un regard mauvais à Harry.

\- Moi si. Je l'ai souhaité. J'ai voulu que tu meures. Tu as envoyé mon père en prison. A cause de toi…

Draco s'arrêta en pleine tirade. Ce qu'il allait dire était tellement stupide… Ce n'était pas de la faute de Potter..

\- Pourquoi étais-tu au ministère ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Personne ne te l'as dit ?!

Draco fit non de la tête.

\- Voldemort voulait un objet qui s'y trouvait et ne pouvait pas y entrer alors… Il a fait en sorte que j'y entre et que je le récupère de moi-même.

\- Mais pourquoi mon père…

\- Pour cette même mission.

Draco avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Harry lui répondait sans hésiter. Pourquoi ne faisait-il même pas l'effort d'être énervé par ses questions alors que lui ne révélait pas grand-chose ? Mais maintenant, il avait une vue d'ensemble. Son père avait échoué face à la mission que lui avait confiée le seigneur des ténèbres. S'ils en étaient là, sa mère et lui, c'était de sa faute. Alors Draco comprit définitivement que ce n'était pas une faveur qu'on lui faisait, que ce n'était pas une seconde chance qu'on lui offrait. Il avait subi lui aussi deux échecs et se savait incapable de mener à bien la mission la plus importante qu'on lui avait confiée. Il comprenait que le seigneur savait qu'il échouerait de toute façon. Parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune confiance en leur famille.

\- Il veut que je tue Dumbledore et que je fasse entrer les mangemorts dans l'école.

Il avait lâché cette phrase d'un coup sec. Il l'avait dit. Enfin. Pas à sa mère, pas à Severus. A Harry Potter, l'ennemi de son maître. Il était un traître. C'était fait. Ça avait été rapide. Draco releva les yeux sur Potter et vit que ce dernier avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

\- Le collier, c'était toi ? La bouteille destinée à Dumbledore par Slughorn, c'était toi aussi…

\- Oui…

\- Tu as failli tuer une élève ! Et Ron !

Les lèvres de Draco tremblèrent légèrement. Harry s'avança rapidement vers lui et avant que sa baguette ne soit sortie, un poing s'abattit sur son nez. La douleur le fit tomber au sol. Il porta sa main au visage et sentit un liquide chaud et carmin s'écouler sur ses lèvres. D'une main tremblante, Potter sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco. Son visage était rouge de fureur et le blond ne pouvait qu'observer cette scène cruellement prévisible.

\- _Episkey_!

Draco entendit un léger craquement au niveau de son visage et la douleur disparut. Le brun rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de lui. Draco recula au sol. Harry s'avança de nouveau et tendit sa main. Le blond la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. La scène improbable le renvoya dans le Poudlard Express, où lui-même avait tendu la main. Harry Potter l'avait refusée. Draco Malfoy glissa ses doigts dans ceux du brun et le garçon l'aida à se relever.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? questionna Harry.

\- Ce que je compte faire ? C'est toi le sauveur du monde sorcier !

Harry ricana doucement, lâcha sa main et Draco battit des cils à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, Malfoy. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement et ensuite, on en discutera.

\- Tu parles d'une vraie discussion ?

Harry jeta son regard sur l'armoire puis sur Draco.

\- On dirait… Qu'on y arrive, alors pourquoi pas ?

Draco serra les lèvres. Maintenant qu'il parlait avec Harry Potter, une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait envie de continuer. Il l'avait détesté durant plus cinq ans et maintenant ils discutaient. Et il en voulait plus.

\- Potter ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vas le dire à Granger et Weasley ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

\- Non.

Draco se sentit soulagé.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne ferait rien avancer pour le moment. Demain…

Harry ne continua pas à sa phrase et tourna le dos à Malfoy pour sortir de la salle.

\- Potter ?

Harry s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas.

\- Merci… Et…

\- Ne le dis pas. Ne dis pas que tu es désolé.

Harry se tourna vers lui et Draco découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait les yeux rouges et le visage tordu par la colère. Il ne savait pas si elle était dirigée vers lui mais l'air furieux qu'arborait Potter ne lui donna pas envie d'ouvrir la bouche. L'impression que le garçon faisait la même taille que lui revint en force.

\- Je ne regrette rien de ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je ne te demanderai pas pardon. Crois-le ou non, ton père mérite d'être à Azkaban en ce moment. Ne dis pas que tu es désolé parce que j'aurai du mal à te croire. Cependant, je crois que tu as été submergé par les événements et que tu commences à comprendre que ce n'est pas juste toi contre moi. Tu n'as encore rien fait, Malfoy. Tu n'es pas encore un assassin. Je n'ai encore rien à te pardonner, parce que pour le moment tu n'as tué personne. Et j'espère sincèrement que ça n'arrivera pas. Tu me remercieras quand cette histoire sera terminée… Si je suis encore en vie pour que tu puisses le faire.

Draco baissa les yeux. Un long silence s'étira sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse le moindre mouvement puis la voix du brun se fit de nouveau entendre.

\- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

Draco fit oui de la tête.

-Savais-tu que Mimi Geignarde était une sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Je le savais, oui.

Harry lui fit alors un doux sourire.

\- Lui as-tu demandé comment elle était morte ?

\- Non…

Harry commença à se détourner de lui.

\- Tu devrais le faire.

Il n'ajouta rien et disparut. Draco resta dans la salle sur demande et s'empara d'un drap pour couvrir l'armoire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans son lit qu'il se rendit compte de la portée de son acte. Il avait failli tuer Katie Bell et Ron Weasley… Il avait versé des larmes pour un oiseau mais il avait failli tuer des élèves. Il était même prêt à tuer Dumbledore… Il se mit à pleurer et souhaita qu'Harry fasse quelque chose.

Lui n'aurait pas la force de tuer qui que ce soit et ça les condamnait, sa mère et lui.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

 **Avril 2003**

Le vent s'engouffra violemment sous le tissu de la tente, ce qui lui valut une flopée de jurons de la part de son collègue. Harry la referma d'un coup de baguette et se débarrassa de sa cape déjà sèche. Il se dirigea rapidement vers son lit de camp et se laissa tomber dedans.

\- Jason est placé ?

\- Ouaip, il en a pour trois ou quatre heures avant que tu le relèves alors tu devrais dormir.

\- Je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres cette tente comme une furie, Potter.

\- Désolé. La prochaine fois, on demandera aux criminels de choisir les Bahamas pour le lieu de réunion.

\- Tu ferais bien. J'ai l'impression que la seule chose qu'on va ramener, c'est une grippe de dragon.

Harry ramena la couverture sur lui en souriant et se tourna vers le coin de la tente. Il ne prit même pas le temps de retirer ses lunettes.

\- Il manque combien de personnes ? demanda son collègue.

\- Le comte Vanpelt est arrivé pendant ma ronde mais le Maître n'est toujours pas là.

\- Tu n'es pas inquiet ?

\- C'est ce qui était prévu. Lui entre nos mains, les autres seront incapables de lever le petit doigt.

\- Potter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu la sens bien, cette mission ?

\- Pourquoi je la sentirais mal ?

\- Parce qu'une réunion de vampires de plus de trois cent ans, ça fout les jetons !

\- Ne t'en fais pas : si tu leur tapes dans l'œil, ils accepteront sûrement de t'offrir l'immortalité.

Il entendit son collègue rigoler derrière lui.

\- Tu prends vraiment tout à la légère…

\- Mais je fais mon travail sérieusement.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Dors, maintenant. C'est ta ronde, après.

\- Oui, chef.

Harry ferma lui aussi les yeux pour se forcer à récupérer un peu de sommeil mais sa discussion avec Draco lui revint en mémoire. Des souvenirs à propos d'eux... Il en avait énormément.

.

 **Avril 1997**

Harry replia la carte du maraudeur après avoir vu le nom de Malfoy réapparaître au septième étage et se diriger vers les cachots. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait parlé avec Malfoy, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce dernier lui avait craché le morceau aussi facilement. Il devrait être en train de douter de lui, il devait être en train de se dire que c'était un piège... Encore une magouille digne du blond pour le descendre ou l'attaquer. Mais il lui avait montré la marque, parlé de l'armoire, parlé de Dumbledore.

Harry écarquilla les yeux dans l'obscurité. Dumbledore le savait.

Il se redressa d'un coup dans son lit sous cette effarante constatation. Dumbledore devait obligatoirement le savoir : c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il prenait les avertissements d'Harry à la légère, qu'il ne faisait rien pour convoquer Malfoy. Le directeur savait que le blond tentait de le tuer. Mais pourquoi le laissait-il faire ? Pour torturer Draco Malfoy en lui faisant croire qu'il avait une quelconque chance ? Voldemort voulait que Malfoy le tue et Dumbledore devait savoir que Malfoy ne ferait pas ça... Ceci dit, il ne l'approchait pas non plus. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Ça n'avait pas de sens... Comment Dumbledore aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Le nom de Severus Rogue s'imposa à son esprit. Tout le monde disait qu'il fallait lui faire confiance _;_ Dumbledore ne jurait que par lui, Remus aussi était de son coté. Même Hermione disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'avancer sur son véritable rôle... Si quelqu'un devait connaître les menaces de mort qui pesaient sur Dumbledore, ça ne pouvait qu'être Severus Rogue. Mais peut-être que Rogue ne savait pas tout... Après tout, ne s'étaient-ils pas disputés durant la soirée de Slughorn ? Rogue voulait savoir et Draco ne voulait rien dire. Pas même à sa mère.

Alors pourquoi lui ?

Harry s'écroula de nouveau contre son oreiller. Toute cette histoire était en train de le rendre fou et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il voulait croire Malfoy. Son visage livide, son ton désespéré, sa maigreur affligeante... Rien ne montrait qu'il allait bien. Il était rongé par ces événements. Et Malfoy ne venait-il pas de lui dire que Voldemort vivait sous son toit ? A cette pensée, Harry claqua des dents. Il avait été marqué pour faire bonne figure et sa maison était envahie par cette présence diabolique. Depuis quand ? se demanda Harry, depuis quand vivait-il avec ça ? Depuis la mort de Cedric, sûrement...

Les boyaux d'Harry se tordirent sous cette pensée.

Ils se tordirent encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie d'aider Malfoy. Toutes ces souffrances avaient trop duré, et Malfoy de son coté, c'était une prise de tête en moins, un moyen de se concentrer plus sereinement sur sa véritable mission : détruire les horcruxes. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Dumbledore et qu'il tienne sa langue devant ses amis avant d'avoir éclairci la situation. Étrangement, il voulait garder son entretien avec Malfoy pour lui.

Il referma les yeux et se força à dormir mais y parvint difficilement.

Le lendemain, il se traîna avant tout le monde dans la grande salle. Il leva le nez vers la table des professeurs et ne trouva pas Dumbledore. De nouveau, il se sentit nauséeux. Finalement, la discussion sur les horcruxes ne l'avait pas réellement apaisé. Il voulait voir Dumbledore, surtout si une possible mort imminente pesait au-dessus de lui. Au lieu de ça, son regard croisa celui de Severus Rogue qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Harry soutint son regard et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Pouvait-on réellement faire confiance à Severus Rogue ? Qu'avait dit Dumbledore à son propos ? Que sans sa potion, il aurait perdu plus que sa main. Harry regretta soudain de ne pas s'être penché sur des cours de légilimencie plutôt que des cours d'occlumencie. Comme il aurait aimé lire dans l'esprit de Severus Rogue à ce moment-là... Il détourna les yeux et, sans vraiment le vouloir, les posa sur la table des Serpentard _;_ ils s'accrochèrent immédiatement à Draco Malfoy et Harry remarqua que ce dernier le fixait avec une sorte d'appréhension sur le visage.

Cela frappa Harry violemment. Draco attendait quelque chose de lui. Tout son corps était tendu et semblait appeler à l'aide. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond si fragile et désemparé. Harry tenta alors quelque chose. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire qu'il essaya de rendre réconfortant, mais Malfoy tourna la tête. Au même moment, Ron s'étalait en face de lui et Hermione et Ginny à ses côtés.

\- Harry, dit la rouquine. Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête. Il posa une main sur son ventre et s'étonna de quelque chose : le lion qui rugissait en lui n'avait rien crié du tout. Harry observa Ginny à la dérobée mais sa tête faisait tout pour pivoter de nouveau vers Draco. Il décida qu'il avait assez tenté de se battre contre son propre corps et, pour réfléchir en toute sérénité, il devait s'éclipser et mettre certaines choses au point.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- J'aurais besoin de toi. Je n'ai pas terminé mon devoir de métamorphose, j'aimerais que tu y jettes un œil. S'il te plaît ?

Hermione sonda le regard d'Harry, ce dernier tenta de lui envoyer des signaux qui voulait dire « discussion privée ». Ron leva immédiatement la tête.

\- Hey, attendez-moi ! Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu jettes un œil sur mon devoir.

\- En vérité, Ron, ce qu'Harry essaie de dire discrètement c'est qu'il a besoin de mes conseils pour inviter correctement une fille.

\- Quoi ?! Qui ça ?! dit Ron.

Harry coula un regard vers Ginny et celle-ci avait baissé la tête dans son assiette et fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

\- Si ça fonctionne, Harry se fera un plaisir de t'en parler.

Elle se leva et prit le bras d'Harry. Le brun se laissa traîner. Il évita de regarder Malfoy et Rogue. Une fois qu'ils furent enfermés dans une salle où ils étaient sûrs de n'être dérangés par personne, Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry prit une chaise et s'assit, il invita Hermione à en faire de même.

\- Si je te disais que quelqu'un à l'intérieur du château essayait de tuer Dumbledore, que dirais-tu ?

\- Je dirais que c'est impossible : Poudlard est surprotégé.

\- Hermione, fais un effort.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et serra ses livres contre elles.

\- C'est à cause du poison ?

\- Et du collier…

\- Donc tu penses sincèrement que Malfoy est derrière tout ça.

Harry secoua la main.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je me préoccupe pour le moment. Dumbledore était au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Il répète assez souvent qu'il est très intelligent et ni toi ni moi n'en doutons. Maintenant, si Dumbledore savait qu'on tentait de le tuer mais qu'il avait décidé de ne rien fait contre ça, tu en penserais quoi ?

\- Que c'est absurde. Il ne fait rien parce qu'il sait que personne ne peut le tuer. Si Voldemort n'y arrive pas, tu penses sincèrement qu'un élève y parviendrait ?

Harry savait parfaitement que ça serait impossible et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Malfoy était encore plus dans le pétrin. Mais si Severus jouait sur les deux tableaux, il devait être au courant des manigances des mangemorts de vouloir pénétrer dans le château. Draco savait-il que Severus faisait aussi partie de l'Ordre ? Harry grogna et se massa les tempes.

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement de Dumbledore, Hermione. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, j'ai besoin de tes lumières.

\- D'accord… Retraçons ce qu'on sait. Premièrement, si Dumbledore s'éclipse aussi souvent, c'est pour courir après les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Deuxièmement, tu en as détruit un, ça a failli tuer Ginny et te tuer toi. Troisièmement, Dumbledore en a trouvé un et …

\- Si Rogue n'était pas intervenu, il serait mort. Avant d'avoir le souvenir de Slughorn, il était très contrarié que je prenne mon temps, que je ne sois pas plus efficace.

\- Comme s'il était pressé par le temps. Que lui a fait la bague, exactement ?

\- Elle a détruit sa main. Elle est totalement noircie.

\- Le journal a presque aspiré l'âme de Ginny, encore un peu et elle était morte... Tom Jedusor t'a attaqué... Et si la bague… Était plus dangereuse que ça ? Je veux dire, c'était tout de même un trésor familial. Si le sort qui la protégeait était vraiment puissant ?

\- Tu veux dire au point de le condamner pour de bon ? Pour tuer le porteur quoiqu'il arrive ?

\- Harry, il n'y a jamais rien de bon à ne faire que des suppositions.

Harry secoua doucement la tête. Des suppositions, c'était ce que lui et Dumbledore faisaient depuis le début en ce qui concernait Voldemort...

\- Mais, et si Dumbledore ne s'inquiétait pas de celui qui tentait de le tuer parce qu'il sait qu'il va mourir ?

Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Harry… Tu entends ce que tu dis ?

Harry entendait très bien ce qu'il disait. Mais pour lui, c'était impossible que Dumbledore ne sache pas que Draco tentait de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Rogue doit savoir.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Utiliser Felix pour lui sortir les vers du nez ?

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, il le regretta. Si Draco parvenait à réparer cette armoire, il aurait besoin de la potion pour plus ou moins protéger l'école. Ou protéger Dumbledore, si vraiment quelque chose devait lui arriver.

\- Tu n'y penses pas, Harry ?

\- Non. Mais je pourrais reprendre des cours d'occlumencie avec lui. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Il me hait, Hermione, il me hait parce qu'il haïssait mon père et cette haine et réciproque.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- A-t-il déjà aimé quelqu'un…

Harry leva la tête d'un coup.

\- Harry ?

\- Je… Je dois y aller ! Je dois voir le professeur Slughorn. Merci Hermione.

\- Harry ! Attends, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire ?!

\- Comme d'habitude, 'Mione : poser des questions.

Il lui restait un peu de temps avant de commencer les cours alors il courut le plus vite possible en direction du bureau du professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier était déjà dans sa classe et attendait patiemment ses élèves.

\- Harry, mon garçon, il ne me semble pas avoir cours avec vous, ce matin.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, j'ai juste une question à propos de ma mère, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Slughorn hésita un peu, il ne voulait pas revivre l'expérience contrariante de questions personnelles mais Harry le regardait avec détermination.

\- Posez votre question, mon garçon.

\- Ma mère était dans votre club. Vous souvenez-vous de qui étaient ses amis ? Enfin, si vous l'avez su.

\- Si je le savais ? Bien sûr que je le savais ! On a beaucoup discuté, votre et mère et moi. C'était une femme brillante, admirable et pleine de bons sentiments. D'ailleurs, elle était très amie durant un temps avec le professeur Rogue. Comment ai-je pu oublier de le mentionner ? Ils venaient ensemble à mes réunions, mais leur relation s'est détériorée, je ne sais pour quelles raisons.

\- Ils étaient vraiment proches ?

\- Il me semble, oui. Puis votre mère s'est rapprochée de votre père. Un garçon vif d'esprit mais un piètre élève en potions, quel dommage.

\- Je vous remercie, professeur. De me l'avoir dit.

\- Mais de rien, mon garçon, c'est toujours un plaisir de parler de votre mère. Toujours, ajouta-t-il tristement.

La matinée d'Harry passa sans qu'il ne suive quoique ce soit aux cours. Son esprit vagabondait entre sa mère, Rogue, Malfoy et Dumbledore. Dumbledore absent et sa mère décédée, il ne pouvait que poser des questions à Malfoy et Rogue. Harry décida de commencer par la facilité. Avec une discrétion extrême, il envoya un message à Malfoy pour qu'ils se retrouvent le soir même. Et décida de ne plus se polluer l'esprit durant le reste de la journée. Aussi, il ne donna rien à Rogue durant son cours pour justifier une punition et cela sembla irriter le professeur. Harry repensa alors à la malédiction qui pesait sur ce poste depuis que Dumbledore l'avait refusé à Jedusor. Si le directeur le savait, aurait-il vraiment laissé Severus prendre ce poste ? Peut-être que lui aussi finirait mal...

Harry secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le cours, sans voir les regards scrutateurs de Severus et de Malfoy.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ou même à dire si c'était archi nul. Pour ceux qui suivent "Retour" je vous dis à Vendredi. pour les autres et bien on se retrouve mercredi prochain. Portez-vous bien !**


	3. Salle des secrets

Chalut les gens cha va bien, moi oui hoho.

Bon je ne vous accapare pas plus longtemps, d'abord les réponses aux reviews et ensuite le chapitre.

 **Brigitte 26** : C'est vrai XD, pour une fois que c'est Harry qui use de sa cervelle, pourtant il est pas idiot le garçon huhu. Merci pour ton commentaire. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Serpenta** : Haha merci beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas trente si milles solution concernant le passé. Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec les alternations de temps XD. C'est vraiment une histoire sans prétention un petit kiff que je me suis fait mais je suis contente que ça te plaise. A vendredi et Koeur sur toi.

 **Pouika** : Mais de rien et merci à toi pour ta lecture.

 **Guest** : je sais pas si ça se dit mais j'aime bien l'expression, du coup je la garder XD. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta lecture. Koeur sur toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

 **Moony's Words** : Tu es à l'affut des incohérences et je dois t'avouer que t'as raison. Ce vieux réflexe tout pourris vue que j'écris Retour en même temps et du coup Severus devient un automatisme foireux. Mais en vrai ça devrait être Rogue tout les temps. Sorry. Mais tu as l'œil ! Snirf Harry n'est pas stupide on ne lui a pas laissé le temps de développer ses capacités intellectuelles XD. Et puis toutes ces tentatives de meurtres ça à du lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle qui sait. Merci à toi pour ta lecture et ton commentaire. Koeur sur toi.

 **Yume Resonnance** : Merchi beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Koeur sur toi.

Encore merci pour les favs, les follows et vos reviews et merci à Titou Douh pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture.

 **SALLE DES SECRETS**

 **.**

 **Avril 1997**

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A une salle pour cacher quelque chose.

Harry tira ce qui ressemblait à un coussin et s'assit dessus. Il se rendait compte que la fatigue était en train de l'achever mais Malfoy avait l'air encore en plus mauvais état que lui.

\- Est-ce que tu dors bien ?

\- Non.

Draco s'assit par terre et posa son dos contre l'armoire. Il bascula la tête et ferma les yeux.

\- Pitié Potter, ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour jouer au docteur ?

\- Je serais un piètre médecin avec toi... Je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te faire mal.

Draco ricana et Harry fut rassuré de retrouver un peu de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Tu me hais donc tant que ça ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… J'éprouve pour ta personne une certaine colère parfaitement justifiée par ton comportement imbuvable, tes idées rétrogrades et discriminantes ainsi que pour te tenue vestimentaire toujours impeccable que s'en est flippant.

Draco baissa immédiatement la tête pour fixer Harry.

\- Ma tenue vestimentaire…

Le blond détailla Harry et se remit à sourire.

\- C'est sur que comparé à toi...

\- Tu n'as retenu que ça de tes divers défauts…

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser de me serrer la main.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'avais pas tenu un discours aussi horrible chez Guipure.

\- Si quoi…

Harry scruta Draco dont le visage s'illumina sous la compréhension.

\- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité : ouvrir une école à des gens qui ne savaient rien de la magie avant d'avoir reçu leurs lettres, c'est stupide.

\- Et tu dis ça à un garçon qui venait de découvrir quelques jours avant qu'il était un sorcier.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

\- Ai-je l'air de faire de l'humour ?

Harry s'amusa du regard choqué de Draco.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne savais strictement rien du monde sorcier ? Comment as-tu fait pour découvrir que tu étais un sorcier ?

\- On joue au jeu des questions-réponses ?

\- Laisse-moi savoir entre quelles mains je remets ma vie.

\- Tu passes ton temps à dépendre des autres, Malfoy.

Draco grimaça.

\- Potter…

\- Je répondrais à tes questions, si tu réponds aux miennes.

\- Parfait… Alors, comment ?

\- Quand j'essayais d'éviter les coups de mon cousin, je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de la maison de ma tante. Et puis j'ai libéré un serpent après lui avoir parlé. Oh, et Hagrid a fait le déplacement quand il a vu que je ne répondais pas aux lettres.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Ton cousin ? Tu as encore de la famille, alors ?

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça une famille... Ma tante est la sœur de ma mère, c'est une moldue.

\- Comment se fait-il que ta tante soit une moldue ? Elle est cracmole, tu veux dire ?

\- Non, Malfoy. Ma mère était ce que tu aimes si gentiment appeler une « sang-de-bourbe ». Tu as posé plus de questions que nécessaire, c'est à mon tour.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Ta mère est-elle une partisane fidèle de Voldemort ?

\- Tu me demandes si elle est marquée, c'est ça ? Non, Potter, elle ne l'est pas. Je crois aussi qu'elle n'est pas heureuse de me savoir aux ordres de Tu-sais-qui.

\- Si on lui apprenait que tu as trahi Voldemort, se rangerait-elle de ton côté ou du côté de ton père, en imaginant qu'il soit toujours obnubilé par ses désirs de conquête ?

Harry vit que ses questions ne faisaient pas plaisir à Malfoy, ce dernier avait la bouche tordue par la colère.

\- … Si mon père reste à Azkaban, elle me suivra, je pense, dit-il sèchement.

Harry ne s'en offusqua pas.

\- Maintenant, ma question la plus importante, Malfoy. Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ?

\- Que tu me sauves la vie, comme tu sais si bien le faire avec les gens…

\- Je n'ai pas sauvé Cédric, je n'ai pas sauvé mon parrain, mes parents sont morts plutôt cruellement… Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis toujours le seul à ressortir vivant.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de dire ?

\- Que je ne te garantis rien de tout ça, Malfoy. Mais je vais essayer. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, et si possible à ta mère non plus.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé pour ma mère…

\- Mais elle fait obligatoirement partie de l'équation. C'est pour vous éviter, à toi et ta famille, la mort que tu as décidé de mener à bien une mission que tu sais totalement impossible. Ton père est protégé par les murs d'Azkaban mais pas elle.

Draco se tendit et se remit droit. Il ne quittait plus le visage d'Harry des yeux à présent.

\- As-tu parlé à Granger ? Je t'ai vu disparaître avec elle.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de toi. Mais le sujet te concerne plus ou moins.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai une question importante.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Avez-vous un plan pour _le_ tuer ?

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

 **Avril 2003**

\- Ne t'endors pas dans ton assiette, Edward.

Le petit garçon, dont le visage commençait à se pencher dangereusement en avant, releva brusquement la tête.

\- C'est bon, je ne dors pas, dit-il subitement.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop stricte, Draco.

\- Et toi, Nymphadora, trop peu exigeante.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Draco éloigna l'assiette du visage de Teddy et fit un grand sourire à sa cousine.

\- C'est un trop joli prénom pour que je le coupe.

\- Draco !

Le blond se tourna vers le garçon qui secouait son bras.

\- Oui, Ted ?

\- Où est parrain ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : il est en mission secrète.

\- Si c'est secret, comment tu le sais ?

\- Je sais que c'est une mission secrète, je ne sais pas quel est le secret de la mission.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un secret si parrain t'as parlé de la mission secrète.

\- C'en est toujours un si toi, tu gardes ça secret.

Teddy mit ses mains dans ses cheveux qui devinrent rouge.

\- C'est trop compliqué !

Draco rigola doucement puis se leva et Teddy écarta les bras pour se faire porter immédiatement.

\- Tu me le ramènes à quelle heure?

\- Ça dépendra d'Hermione et de Rose. Pourquoi ?

\- Ramène-le-moi le plus tard possible, si tu le peux. Remus rentre tôt et je veux en profiter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vois très bien... Tu veux peut-être que je le prenne pour la nuit ?

Tonks écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur lui tirant un cri de colère de la bouche de Teddy.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te serais éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Tu sais que tu l'es pour tout un tas d'autres choses.

\- C'est bon, j'étends ma dette sur mes générations futures !

\- Bien, parfait. Ne t'étonnes pas si tu trouves ton fils condamné à tondre la pelouse de mon jardin.

\- C'est un futur sorcier, il trouvera un moyen de garder l'herbe toujours naturellement coupée et verte.

Draco secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Un peu plus tard il transplana, les bras chargés des affaires de Teddy.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Hermione Granger déposa deux verres à vin sur la petite table du salon et les remplit sous le regard fatigué de Draco.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Draco, tu vas pouvoir t'étendre comme tu le veux.

\- Je t'assure que quand Harry dort, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. C'en est même effrayant, parfois. Combien de fois je me suis levé en pensant qu'il était mort...

\- Tu exagères.

\- Tu crois ?

Hermione prit un air concentré.

\- Tu devrais trouver ça rassurant. Je l'ai toujours vu dormir d'un sommeil léger et agité. S'il ne bouge pas, c'est que son sommeil est parfait, tu devrais en être fier. Rappelle-toi des premières nuits...

Draco se souvenait très bien de toutes ces nuits, où il avait été réveillé par un Harry en sueur et hurlant dans son sommeil. Ça avait duré de longs mois après la fin de la guerre. A présent, Harry avait le sommeil lourd et quand Draco se réveillait la nuit, il se rassurait en posant sa main sur son torse, pour sentir sa poitrine se soulever et son cœur battre. C'était ce qui l'apaisait le plus : la respiration d'Harry.

Il s'empara de son verre et en but une gorgée.

\- Pourquoi Ron n'est pas là ?

\- Inventaire du magasin ce soir. As-tu pu parler à Harry de ce que tu voulais ?

\- J'ai voulu le faire le jour où il m'a annoncé qu'il repartait en mission. Il ne se fatigue jamais.

\- Non, en effet. Je pensais qu'il y réfléchirait un peu plus après la guerre mais ça n'a dû que confirmer ses intentions de devenir auror.

Hermione soupira.

\- Je crois qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose avant de partir.

\- Tu crois ?

\- En fait, il m'a dit qu'on en parlerait quand il rentrera.

Hermione posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Est-ce que ça se passe bien… Vous deux ?

Draco y réfléchit longuement.

\- C'est calme. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti et on avait débuté une petite routine. Peut-être…

Il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils.

\- Peut-être que ça lui a fait peur et que c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté.

\- Draco ?

\- On est ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Ça fera six ans en septembre, et ça ne fait qu'un an qu'on vit ensemble. Je crois qu'Harry a peur.

\- C'est idiot, vous viviez pratiquement l'un chez l'autre. Et Harry a accepté ta proposition de s'installer avec toi rapidement. Il est juste un peu long à la détente sentimentalement parlant.

Draco ne put que sourire à cette constatation. Harry avait mis bien plus de temps que lui à mettre un mot sur leurs sentiments et encore plus de temps à trouver le bon moment pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais Draco avait été patient parce qu'Harry méritait qu'il le soit.

\- Je t'assure, Hermione. C'était devenu vraiment paisible : il se levait, allait au travail. Je faisais pareil et on rentrait ensemble.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas ça.

\- Au contraire : j'avais enfin l'impression qu'on avançait.

\- Tu penses qu'Harry n'avance pas ?

\- Je pense qu'il est effrayé. Pourtant, c'est moi qui me fais un sang d'encre à chaque fois qu'il part.

\- Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ?

\- J'aimerais bien. Mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'il se braque... Il est chiant quand il est vexé ou en colère.

Hermione rigola un peu.

\- En effet, il l'est. Parle-lui, Draco. Avant, vous le faisiez énormément. Tu te l'accaparais durant des heures et Harry disait que vous ne faisiez que discuter. Je me demande toujours ce que vous pouviez bien vous dire...

\- Ce qu'on se disait ? Hermione, on faisait juste en sorte de rattraper six années de haine réciproque et de changer ça en quelque chose d'autre.

\- Et c'est quelque chose de très bien.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

 **Avril 1997**

 _\- Avez-vous un plan pour le tuer ?_

Draco observa attentivement la réaction d'Harry et elle n'avait rien d'éloquente. Le brun s'était contenté de gratter légèrement sa cicatrice et de rester silencieux. Lui avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était.

\- Potter, je t'ai révélé le plan de Tu-sais-qui, tu pourrais faire un effort.

\- Je réfléchis, dit-il sur un ton agacé.

Draco croisa les bras et attendit. Il voyait sur le visage du brun que ce dernier pesait le pour et le contre avec un sérieux non feint. Draco se doutait que Potter devait croire que c'était un piège, qu'il lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre et en échange, Harry dévoilait lui aussi ses secrets. De cette façon, Draco pourrait tout raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. En somme, Harry ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance.

\- Que faut-il que je te dise pour te prouver ma bonne foi ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aiderai.

\- Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance du tout.

\- Ça t'étonne ? Ce n'est pas en une soirée que je vais me mettre à te déballer toute ma vie et tout ce qui s'est passé de mon côté en sachant que tu as plus ou moins vendu ton âme au diable. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance un jour alors épargne moi les « Potter, passons à autre chose ». Nous ne sommes pas amis, Malfoy, mais je ne me vois pas te cracher au visage.

\- Tu es en train de le faire.

La mine de Draco s'assombrit. Harry ne mâchait pas ses mots. Draco aurait dû être rassuré en le voyant être aussi franc cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas vu comme une petite chose sans défense. Mais ça le blessait plus qu'il ne le voulait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait apprécié l'échange poli d'hier soir. Ça aurait pu beaucoup plus mal se passer.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit, est-ce que Rogue le sait ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Rogue ?

\- Tout le monde pense qu'il est du côté de l'Ordre.

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Il t'a parlé après la soirée de Slughorn. Il a dit qu'il pouvait t'aider et tu l'as renvoyé en prétextant que tu pouvais tout faire tout seul.

Draco grimaça et sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu as vu ça aussi.

\- Je t'ai dit que je te suivais à la trace, Malfoy.

Le blond se mit à rire.

\- C'est un juste retour des choses pour t'avoir harcelé durant toutes ces années. Non, Rogue ne sait rien. Il sait peut-être que je dois tuer Dumbledore mais il ne sait pas pour ça.

Il pointa du pouce l'armoire derrière lui.

\- Donc Rogue est bien un mangemort.

\- Un mangemort prêt à tuer Dumbledore si j'échoue, apparemment. Pour s'attirer toute la gloire.

\- Étrange que Voldemort soit celui qui ne veuille pas de cette gloire...

Draco serra les poings et baissa la tête. Il y avait pensé, à cette phrase. N'importe quel sorcier se serait fait un plaisir de tenter cette folie... N'importe quel sorcier au fanatisme profond comme sa tante, par exemple. Draco y avait réfléchi et c'était une grande partie de sa crainte. Si même Voldemort avait échoué plusieurs fois devant Dumbledore, lui n'avait strictement aucune chance.

\- Si Rogue apprend que tu l'as trahi, que se passera-t-il ?

Le visage de Draco se figea d'horreur.

\- Ne lui dis pas !

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Malfoy. Mais il semble qu'il ait fait un serment inviolable, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne peut pas attenter à ta vie et doit s'assurer de ta protection.

\- Rogue a le bon rôle, il est bien caché à côté de Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est dévoiler les plans de Dumbledore et recevoir les médailles. Mon père s'est mouillé totalement dans cette histoire et regarde où il termine ! Rogue ne fait rien d'exceptionnel !

Harry se pencha un peu et le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Pourtant il a accepté. Il accepté de mourir si tu venais à mourir aussi. Même si c'est égoïste, il fera sûrement tout ce qu'il faut pour te protéger. Et si Rogue était en fait un véritable membre de l'Ordre ?

\- Impossible ! C'est le bras droit du Lord.

\- Tom.

Draco ouvrit la bouche surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Appelle-le Tom. Si tu n'arrives pas à dire autre chose que « Tu-sais-qui, le Lord, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Maître. », appelle-le Tom, parce que c'est son prénom.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- C'est une question idiote, pose en une autre.

Draco cilla légèrement mais reprit un air sérieux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais sur… Tom ?

\- Assez de choses pour le cerner un peu.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne peux pas toucher ma marque ?

Harry détourna immédiatement le regard et Draco trouva ce geste affligeant. Harry se redressa et reposa son regard sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, ni pour moi… Ni pour toi. Il se fait tard, Malfoy. J'ai besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses et j'ai besoin de temps pour évaluer ta situation. Sans Hermione, c'est un peu compliqué. Je ne suis pas un cerveau.

Harry avait dit ça avec un petit sourire et Draco fut incapable de répondre quelque chose de désobligeant. Parce qu'Harry respectait sa parole. Il n'avait rien dit.

Tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il était toujours incapable de dormir, il eut un éclair de génie. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour prouver à Harry qu'il ne mentait pas. Il le ferait dès le lendemain parce qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il prenait du retard sur la réparation de l'armoire et Greyback allait bientôt faire sa ronde habituelle. Il fallait d'ici là qu'il ait une solution. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à la sollicitude d'Harry pour sa mère. Il n'en avait rien dit mais ça l'avait énormément touché. Comme si Harry englobait le problème d'une autre façon. Draco pensa alors que, malgré ce qu'il disait, il avait un cerveau.

 **OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco fixait Harry, Harry regardait Severus et Severus ne regardait personne. Le blond se rendait bien compte qu'il devait se douter de quelque chose. Il remarqua alors qu'Hermione Granger le fixait lui. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et elle soutint son regard sans ciller. Draco finit par se lever et elle reporta son attention sur Harry qui riait à une blague de Ron. Le blond sentit une drôle de sensation au fond de lui, un peu comme si une aiguille venait de s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Il s'empressa de sortir de la grande salle.

Harry se sentait-il vraiment aussi seul que lui ? Draco en doutait _;_ tout ce que Dumbledore devait lui confier, il le disait sûrement à Weasley et Granger. Pourtant, c'était à Mimi Geignarde qu'il avait confié ses peurs. C'était à elle qu'il parlait du manque de sa famille. Peut-être que ce qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était le fait de ne pas avoir le loisir de montrer leurs faiblesses... Mais Draco devrait faire une exception, aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'il ait le brun totalement de son coté. Pour sa vie et pour celle de sa mère, mais aussi…

Draco n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais se révéler à Potter avait ouvert une porte qu'il pensait à jamais fermée. Il partageait un secret avec lui et une partie de lui était euphorique à cette idée.

Au fil des jours, cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Toutes les barrières qu'ils avaient construites entre eux ne facilitaient rien. Harry se promenait rarement seul : s'il n'était pas avec Granger, il était avec Weasley et si ce n'était pas lui, c'était sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher l'air de rien et tenter un « Potter tu as un moment ? ». Comme l'avait dit Harry, ils n'étaient pas amis, lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient en ce moment. Quand Draco regardait Harry, il essayait de se souvenir de sa haine. Il tentait de la faire revenir mais à présent, ça semblait stupide. Stupide parce que Potter souffrait de cette situation autant qu'il en souffrait. Stupide parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bord du précipice chacun d'un coté du ravin et qu'ils n'avaient qu'un pas à faire pour tomber. Stupide parce qu'ils étaient deux oiseaux.

Deux oiseaux en cage.

Toute sa colère semblait désuète, inutile et infondée. Qu'est ce qui avait causé ça ? Le simple refus d'une poignée de main, les privilèges qu'on accordait à Potter parce qu'il était le sauveur. Draco avait voulu ces mêmes privilèges. Il voulait exister aux yeux des gens comme existait Potter. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de servir le Lord : parce qu'il y existait d'autres gloires que d'être celui qui avait survécu. Il pouvait être celui qui avait vaincu. Mais si Potter n'avait en réalité rien voulu de tout ça ? S'il n'avait fait qu'accepté parce que trop bête pour comprendre l'ampleur des choses ? Parce que personne ne lui avait parlé des réels enjeux ? Si c'était le cas, alors Draco s'était juste fait des films sur la soit-disant arrogance du brun et de sa fierté d'être celui qui a vaincu Voldemort bébé.

C'était juste une histoire d'ego mal placé.

Draco rigola pour lui-même. S'il avait su que les quelques sanglots d'un Harry Potter en détresse lui feraient revoir toute sa façon de penser, il l'aurait frappé jusqu'à le faire pleurer. Mais il semblait que les larmes de Potter étaient comme celle d'un phénix : rares et précieuses.

Il finit par trouver une ouverture après les entraînements de Quidditch. Il regarda l'équipe des Gryffondor redescendre et ça lui serra le cœur. Il avait fini par se désintéresser du jeu au vu des nombreuses choses qu'il avait à faire mais ça lui manquait cruellement. Même s'il perdait souvent et que c'était frustrant, c'était de rares moments où il s'amusait un peu. Il patienta le temps que cette stupide Weasley finisse par lâcher Potter qui rangeait les équipements. Quand il fut sûr que c'était fait, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Il entendit le raclement des balais que Potter rangeait sans baguette. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il arriva par derrière et le trouva torse nu, son équipement de joueur jeté nonchalamment sur le banc. Draco resta figé quelques secondes. Il se souvenait du corps maigre de Potter lorsqu'il avait participé à l'épreuve du lac. Il s'était demandé comment ce gosse maigrichon pouvait avoir survécu à quoi que ce soit de dangereux... A présent, Harry avait pris quelques centimètres mais il était toujours plus petit que lui et Draco constatait qu'il n'était peut-être plus aussi gringalet même s'il restait invariablement mince, à tel point qu'il pouvait voir la trace de ses vertèbres et la ligne de ses côtes sous sa peau. Draco toussa et Harry fit volte-face rapidement, baguette en main.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun regarda autour de lui pour voir s'ils étaient seuls. A croire que c'était lui qui craignait le plus qu'on sache qu'ils partageaient quelque chose... Cela énerva le blond.

\- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la magie ?

Draco agita sa baguette et rangea les balais. Harry ramassa ses vêtements et les jeta dans le panier à linge de l'équipe.

\- J'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Rassure-moi : tu ne l'auras pas quand tu de…

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler exactement ? le coupa Harry.

\- On dirait que ma présence t'irrite vraiment...

\- C'est le cas.

Draco s'approcha un peu plus sans répondre. Un banc les séparait mais il pouvait voir sa poitrine se baisser et se soulever rapidement. Puis le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa les yeux.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, ce qu'il se passe. Comment est-ce que ça - il agita la main entre eux - comment c'est devenu du vent d'un coup. Il suffisait juste que tu viennes, que tu me dises que tu aies été un vrai connard pour que cinq années s'envolent comme ça ?

Draco grogna.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un vrai connard, comme tu dis. De mon point de vue, c'était toi le pire de nous deux.

\- Je ne passais pas ma vie à te harceler avec des stratagèmes stupides pour me faire remarquer.

\- Bien, je t'accorde ça. J'étais un imbécile notoire, un con arrogant. Un fils a papa stupide incapable de réfléchir par lui-même. Un Serpentard buté, vil et nocif comme tous les Serpentard et je mérite amplement ton mépris. Ça te va ?

Draco avait parlé sèchement il n'avait pas le temps de subir les doutes et les questions existentielles d'Harry, même s'il avait eu les mêmes.

\- Tu te rends compte, dit Harry, qu'il n'y a pas que ta vie en jeu ?

Le blond se renfrogna immédiatement.

\- Il n'y a pas que la tienne non plus.

Harry soupira.

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi.

Draco hésita.

\- Elles ne se sont pas envolées…

-Quoi ?

\- Ces cinq années, elles ne sont pas envolées. On a juste vu le pire côté de l'autre.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu sais que tu étais pire que moi, tout de même ?

\- Je le sais. Le fait est, Potter, que j'ai besoin de toi. Et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. S'il faut que j'embrasse Granger pour te prouver que je ne mens pas, je le ferais.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à embrasser Hermione ! s'offusqua Harry, ce qui fit rire Draco.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis prêt à tout et que j'aimerais te le montrer. As-tu ta cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Oui, je l'ai.

\- Alors suis-moi.

.

.

A suivre

Vuala, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit message. Pour ceux qui suivent Retour je vous dis à vendredi, pour les autres on se retrouve mercredi prochain ! Koeur sur vous.


	4. Dernier choix

**Bonjour Tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ?! Moi bien, je ne perds pas plus de temps je réponds à vos reviews et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.**

 **Serpenta :** Normalement il devrait y avoir 10 ou 11 chapitres. Donc rien de bien méchant. C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de surprise avec Harry, qui se met constamment en danger, mais il a choisis un métier dangereux XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi.

 **Pouika :** Merci à toi pour ta lecture.

 **Brigitte26 :** Je crois qu'on est toutes dans le même cas XD.

 **Cilandra :** Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Yume Resonnance :** j'avoue ne pas m'être posée la question. Je trouvais que ça rendais bien, mais il y a plus ou moins des liens. Enfin il y en aura. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review.

 **Guest :** merci beaucoup.

Vualà, merci pour les favs, les follows. Merci à ma bêta Titou Douh toujours au rendez-vous. Bonne lecture.

.

 **DERNIER CHOIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avril 2003**

La Transylvanie n'était décidément pas un endroit où il pourrait emmener Draco en vacances. Sa pluie battante, sa forêt profonde, ses falaises rocailleuses... Un paysage typique de conte d'horreur. Mais Harry s'y sentait bien. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il surveillait le château du comte Vanpelt. Rien à voir avec les fameuses légendes de Dracula. Vanpelt était un vampire plutôt moderne et il ne s'était attaché qu'à cette région dans l'unique but de rallier à lui le plus de Vampires.

Habituellement, les sorciers ne se mêlaient pas de la vie des vampires. Il y avait assez de chasseurs moldus dans le monde pour ne pas user de leurs effectifs en plus et c'était une espèce bien à part qui, comme elle ne subissait pas les assauts du temps, les rendait impossibles à gérer. Ils étaient au dessus des lois. Heureusement qu'ils dormaient le jour.

Seulement, ça avait commencé à devenir une affaire de sorciers dès lors où les victimes l'étaient. Le ministère anglais travaillait en partenariat avec celui de France et de Pologne là où les vampires avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se déplacer. Plusieurs rapts avaient été signalés et au fil des mois, ils avaient compris que le sang sorcier était plus enivrant que celui des moldus. Les rapts avaient cessé au bout d'un mois mais les aurors soupçonnaient que les sorciers étaient maintenus en vie, sûrement emprisonnés, et servaient de garde-manger.

Les Polonais avaient surveillé les lieux supposés attirer en nombre les vampires et avaient beaucoup rigolé en voyant que leur choix s'était porté sur la Roumanie. Harry pensait que, comme c'était trop évident, les vampires s'étaient sûrement dit que personne ne les chercherait là. Mais les Polonais semblaient forts pour inverser la psychologie inversée.

Harry avait sous ses ordres deux aurors anglais : Jason et Anatol. Dans une tente de l'autre coté était détachée l'équipe Polonaise, beaucoup plus nombreuse, et plus au nord du château s'établissait le campement de la brigade française. C'était une unité spécialisée dans la chasse des créatures magiques dangereuses. C'était eux qui supervisaient le plus gros de la mission. Harry et ses coéquipiers devaient surveiller les arrivées et les départs. Les Polonais étaient ceux qui devraient mener une attaque furtive et s'occuper de rapatrier les sorciers capturés et si cela se transformait en bataille, les français devraient se déployer totalement.

En vérité, tous voulaient éviter le conflit _;_ la mission consistait à mettre la main sur le maître. C'était le vampire originel d'où ils tiraient tous leurs pouvoirs. Lui entre les mains des sorciers, ils avaient un moyen sûr de négocier. Attaquer le gros des vampires de jour était prendre le risque de se faire remarquer par les sbires : des humains grassement payés par les vampires pour surveiller le château. Ce qui voulait dire, hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et alarme moldue. Heureusement que les sorciers avaient abandonné certains préjugés sur la méthode moldue. La Pologne et la France avaient détaché deux techniciens pour mettre à mal ce genre de défense. En somme, la mission était rodée et devait bien se passer. Mais Harry était assez coutumier de ce genre de plan pour savoir que lorsqu'on pensait que c'était parfait, ça ne l'était pas réellement.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

 **Avril 1997**

Harry avait suivi Draco jusqu'au cachot sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le blond devait avancer cambré tant son corps était trop grand pour qu'ils soient totalement recouverts. Harry avait du se coller le plus possible contre lui au point que les cheveux de Malfoy chatouillaient son nez. Il se retint de faire un commentaire quand il se rendit compte que le Serpentard l'emmenait dans le bureau de Rogue mais glissa discrètement sa main sur sa baguette.

Draco prononça le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau et une fois à l'intérieur, il s'éloigna de la cape d'invisibilité. Harry resta dessous.

\- A cette heure-ci, il doit être encore dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. - il ricana - Tu peux sortir, Potter.

Harry savait que Draco devait dire vrai. Il n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes. Il fit glisser la cape et la garda contre son bras. Draco s'avança vers une vasque et Harry la reconnut tout de suite : c'était la pensine de Rogue.

\- C'est la première fois que je rentre dans son bureau par effraction…

\- Et bien il faut un début à tout... C'est ton année d'illégalité.

Il avait parlé d'un ton froid mais Draco ne sembla pas s'en formaliser une seule seconde. Sa main caressait le bord rugueux de la pensine. Harry n'avait pas bougé et restait à bonne distance de lui, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Enfin, le blond se décida à sortir sa baguette et tapota sa tempe pour en sortir un mince fil argenté qu'il fit lentement glisser dans la vasque, puis il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu peux t'approcher, s'il te plaît ? Je ne vais pas te mordre.

Harry ne bougea pas.

\- Potter, c'est une pensine, ça sert juste à…

\- Je sais à quoi ça sert, le coupa Harry.

Mais il aurait mieux fait de se taire parce qu'il vit nettement l'éclat de curiosité qui se mit à briller dans l'œil de Draco.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir à quel moment tu as pu te retrouver en face d'une pensine.

\- L'année dernière… Ici même.

\- Impossible. Jamais Severus ne laisserait entrer qui que ce soit ici. Et il ne laisserait sûrement pas un accès à sa pensine. Surtout pas à toi.

\- Effectivement, ce n'était pas voulu. Je t'assure que l'expérience n'a eu rien de plaisant.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici ? Tu connaissais le mot de passe ?

Harry s'avança vers la pensine pour couper court à cette conversation mais la main de Draco l'arrêta. Il le regardait les sourcils froncés.

\- La confiance, Potter, ça marche dans les deux sens. Je te donne accès à mes souvenirs, j'aimerais que tu fasses preuve d'un peu plus d'ouverture d'esprit.

\- C'est toi qui veux mon aide, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire cet effort.

Draco se figea et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son visage se décomposer. Draco était au bout du rouleau et lui s'entêtait à se comporter comme celui à qui on devait tout. La vérité, c'était qu'avoir Draco de son côté était plutôt inespéré. Harry se mordit la lèvre et avant que le blond puisse dire quelque chose, Harry ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je prenais des cours d'occlumencie.

\- Tu… Avec Severus ?

\- Oui, avec Severus.

\- Donc tu es un occlumens !

Harry vit l'espoir se peindre sur le visage de Draco et le brun grogna puis se dégagea du bras de ce dernier.

\- Même pas, Malfoy. Mon esprit est une passoire. Tu pourrais me jeter un sort de légilimencie que tu serais capable de voir toute ma vie… Tu es content ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Severus est un occlumens doué, ses cours devraient être…

\- Le problème n'est pas la méthode, Malfoy… C'est notre haine commune. Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre, on peut passer à autre chose ?

Draco lui laissa un peu de place et Harry voyait bien que le blond le fixait toujours bizarrement. Finalement, il l'invita à plonger sa tête et Harry le fit. Il retrouva cette sensation de se faire tirer et atterrit comme une sorte de fantôme dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais ça devenait une habitude. A ses cotés se trouvait une version épurée de Malfoy.

\- Nous sommes chez moi.

Dès que sa phrase fut terminée, Harry vit apparaître dans l'immense salon où ne trônait qu'une table massive en bois une flopée de mangemorts, ainsi que Voldemort. A mesure qu'ils apparaissaient, il coula son regard vers l'escalier où venait d'apparaître Narcissa Malfoy. Il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Elle semblait alarmée et Harry devina la présence de Draco en arrière.

Narcissa courut vers Bellatrix. Harry retint son souffle et mit sa main sur son cœur. Même si ce n'était qu'un souvenir, il avait une envie folle de se jeter sur elle et de l'étrangler. Si le Doloris ne fonctionnait pas, il pourrait toujours se consoler avec cette méthode. Harry marcha dans le souvenir pour se diriger vers elle. Il évita du regard la silhouette silencieuse de Voldemort.

\- Lucius ! Où est Lucius ?!

\- Ton incapable de mari s'est fait prendre, cracha Bellatrix.

\- L'Ordre y était ! s'exclama un mangemort. C'était un piège !

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que Potter viendrait seul !? Ce que vous avez été naïfs ! C'est un lâche de la pire espèce ! tonna un autre mangemort.

\- Comment ça, il s'est fait prendre ?! geignit Narcissa.

Elle avait attrapé la robe de Bellatrix mais sa sœur se dégagea.

\- Il s'est fait capturer par le ministère, Cissy. Il va sûrement être emmené à Azkaban.

Narcissa gémit de terreur. Harry jeta un regard au Draco du souvenir qui était tétanisé.

\- Allons, allons, dit Voldemort. Il n'y restera pas longtemps. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour le sortir de là. Cependant, Lucius a échoué dans une mission qui devait être simple. Très simple… Sa façon d'opérer a malheureusement tout fait échouer et nous nous retrouvons à la case départ. Autant vous dire, ma chère Narcissa, que je suis déçu. Déçu mais pas en colère.

Voldemort parlait d'une voix douce. Il avança d'un pas léger en direction de Draco. Harry se raidit complètement quand la main du tueur de ses parents se posa sur l'épaule du blond et il vit que l'autre Draco s'était proprement éloigné de cette image.

\- Par chance, poursuivit-il, nous avons Draco. Plus rusé que son père, sûrement plus prudent aussi et à même de pouvoir exécuter une mission bien plus simple que celle de se rendre au ministère. Il est temps, mon cher Draco, d'entrer dans la famille, ne crois-tu pas ? Ne serait-ce que pour permettre à ton père de sortir de prison et de te venger proprement du seul responsable de son arrestation : Harry Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais le souvenir s'évapora pour se transformer en autre chose. A présent, il n'y avait plus que Draco et Voldemort dans une chambre.

\- Mon cher Draco. S'il y existait un moyen pour nous faire entrer à Poudlard, penses-tu qu'il serait possible que tu t'acquittes de cette tâche ? En toute discrétion, bien sûr...

\- C'est possible… J'ai entendu parler d'une armoire qui menait chez Barjow et Beurk, mais celle-ci a été cassée par Peeves.

Voldemort agita sa main.

\- Bien, bien. Je savais que tu étais futé, je savais que tu serais parfait. Cette armoire, penses-tu qu'elle soit réparable ?

Draco s'avança avec fierté.

\- Je pourrais la réparer ! Je le ferai !

Voldemort se tourna pour lui faire face, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aurais une autre requête, Draco. Quelque chose de plus important, quelque chose qui doit rester entre nous. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais savoir si tu es prêt à me prêter allégeance. Si tu es prêt à suivre les traces de ton digne père.

\- Je le suis. Je veux vous servir !

\- Ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur, Draco. Agenouille-toi et donne moi ton bras, mon garçon. Ensuite… Ensuite nous parlerons de ta mission secrète.

Draco posa un genou à terre et souleva sa manche afin d'offrir son bras. Voldemort l'attrapa de sa main squelettique et pâle puis sortit sa baguette. Harry avança vers le Draco qui l'accompagnait.

\- C'est assez, Malfoy. J'en ai assez vu.

\- Potter, le souvenir…

Mais Harry fuit le souvenir. Draco se redressa et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je t'offre de quoi prouver ma bonne foi…

\- Tu as cru ça ?! Tu as cru ces bêtises ?!

Draco l'observa froidement.

\- Je venais d'apprendre que mon père était à Azkaban et qu'à cause de toi…

\- A cause de moi !? Bien, tu veux qu'on partage les secrets ?! Si je me suis retrouvé là-bas, c'est uniquement parce que Voldemort m'a fait croire que Sirius était en danger ! Parce qu'il était incapable de se rendre de lui-même au ministère.

\- Comment aurait-il pu te faire croire une chose pareille ? demanda Draco avec suspicion.

S'en fut trop pour Harry et il explosa.

\- PARCE QU'IL EST DANS MA TÊTE, MALFOY !

Le blond fit un pas en arrière et se cogna contre les étagères. Harry le toisait avec fureur.

\- Quel plaisir aurais-je eu à venir de moi-même prendre des cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue ? Ce n'était pas par bonheur, absolument pas ! C'était pour que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus. On t'aurait dit que j'étais le responsable de l'extinction des dinosaures que tu y aurais cru tout de même ! Je ne suis qu'un gosse, Malfoy ! Tu penses que mon but est de tendre des pièges à des mangemorts ? J'y suis allé parce que j'ai cru que ma seule famille était en danger et je suis tombé sur ton père et toute sa clique de fous dangereux ! Parce ce que c'est ce qu'ils sont ! Je n'ai pas prévenu l'Ordre ! Je voulais m'y rendre seul !

\- Qu'est ce que mon père était censé trouver là-bas ?

\- Il…

Mais un bruit interrompit leur discussion. Draco effaça le souvenir de la pensine et Harry le tira violemment contre lui afin de remettre la cape sur eux. Ils se collèrent dans le coin de la pièce et virent Severus Rogue qui entrait dans son bureau. Harry retint son souffle avec force. Draco avait le dos collé contre sa poitrine et il s'était accroupi au sol pour se faire le plus petit possible.

Harry envisagea de lui jeter un stupéfix pour s'enfuir mais se ravisa. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'attire d'autres problèmes... Draco se colla encore plus contre lui. Il passa ses bras au dessus des cuisses d'Harry et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Harry pouvait presque entendre leurs deux cœurs battre un rythme discordant.

Ils virent l'ancien professeur de potions s'agiter devant eux, faisant les cents pas devant la cheminée, quand des flammes vertes apparurent. Harry faillit gémir en voyant que Dumbledore sortait de la cheminée. Draco se tendit contre lui et ses doigts serrèrent les cuisses d'Harry.

\- Bonsoir, Severus. Quelle belle soirée !

\- Cessez ça tout de suite ! Vous ne devriez pas vous déplacez autant.

\- Voyons, mon ami, j'ai encore mes jambes, cela serait idiot de ne pas m'en servir.

\- Vous savez que ça ne fait qu'aggraver votre cas !

\- Mais avec vos potions, je ne crains strictement rien, n'est ce pas ?

Dumbledore s'assit sur une des chaises présentes devant le bureau et Severus s'activa au niveau des étagères.

\- Vous savez que ça ne contiendra pas le maléfice… J'aurais beau faire le maximum…

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Severus. Me sauver la vie n'est plus une priorité.

Draco se crispa et Harry plaqua sa main contre le torse du blond pour lui intimer de ne pas bouger.

\- Dites-moi plutôt ce qu'il en est du jeune Malfoy.

\- Il n'a pas l'intention de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Tenez, buvez ça.

Dumbledore s'exécuta.

\- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à donner un peu plus de goût à vos remèdes ?

\- Ce n'est pas fait pour vous plaire mais pour vous aider. Quoique cela n'aidera strictement rien...

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'est plus temps de parler du peu de mois qu'il me reste à vivre. Et si par malheur Draco Malfoy parvenait à mettre fin à mes jours avant cette date fatidique, ce qui n'arrivera pas cela dit, le plus important reste ce qu'il se passera par la suite.

\- Avez-vous parlé à Potter ?!

\- Harry n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Harry a besoin de se concentrer sur une tâche plus importante. Ma mort ne sera pas une fin en soi mais il aura besoin d'une aide précieuse, Severus. De votre aide. Et moi aussi, j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous serez prêt à faire ce qui doit être fait pour épargner ce malheureux devoir au fils de Lucius…

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, fit sèchement Severus Rogue, nous en avons déjà parlé.

\- Bien, je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis.

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix...

\- Non, vous ne l'avez pas. Mais vous avez promis, au nom de Lily.

\- Cessez de me le répéter. Vous tuer n'a rien à voir avec Lily !

\- Pardonnez-moi, Severus. Mais il nécessaire qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Je reviendrai au château bientôt. Essayez de découvrir ce que compte faire Draco Malfoy, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je ferai au mieux.

Dumbledore s'engouffra de nouveau dans la cheminée et Severus resta un moment devant cette dernière avant de ressortir du bureau.

 **XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

 **Avril 2003**

Draco laissa la boule lumineuse flotter au dessus du lit de Teddy mais s'assura d'en tamiser la lumière. Il embrassa les cheveux du garçon qui s'était endormi et sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Maintenant, il se sentait fatigué et s'en félicita. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit mais le sommeil ne vint pas de la même façon qu'il ne venait presque jamais quand il se retrouvait seul. C'était une chose à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer, une chose à laquelle Harry l'avait habitué : comme si une vraie nuit de sommeil était indissociable d'une nuit avec Harry. Pourtant, il y avait eu une époque où il n'avait pas eu besoin de ça. Une époque où il dormait bien, où il était même plutôt content de dormir seul, où cela ne l'atteignait pas.

Draco mesurait l'impact d'Harry dans sa vie avec cette seule donnée : comment juste une nuit en sa compagnie avait changé sa façon d'être. Comment il s'était retrouvé à ne plus vouloir se séparer de ce privilège qu'était d'avoir Harry Potter contre lui.

Hermione parlait des nuits terribles qui avaient suivi la guerre. Pour Draco, c'était un mal nécessaire, il n'aurait laissé ça à personne. Pas après tout ce qu'avait fait Harry. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il préférait largement les hurlements et les cauchemars aux silences interminables... Et ces quatre nuits allaient être silencieuses. Le fait qu'Harry ne dorme pas aussi bien de son côté n'était pas une compensation suffisante.

Cela faisait un an que Draco envisageait de demander à Harry de changer de métier. Il l'avait soutenu quand ce dernier avait voulu être auror. Il avait été là à toutes ses décorations, il avait été aussi fier que n'importe qui de voir qu'Harry fournissait un travail exemplaire et grimpait les échelons avec facilité. Il savait qu'Harry s'épanouissait à merveille mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait fait en sorte d'aimer, il avait cru y parvenir. Mais dès qu'Harry partait en mission, c'était un cauchemar. Un retour en arrière violent. C'était comme se réveiller de nouveau dans ce lit vide et découvrir qu'il s'était enfui.

Draco supportait mal ses missions à mesure qu'elles s'espaçaient. Parce qu'Harry et lui trouvaient un rythme normal. Un rythme qu'il appréciait. Se réveiller contre lui, s'endormir contre lui. Se croiser dans les bureaux du ministère, déjeuner ensemble. Ne plus avoir peur qu'il ne rentre pas de mission. Draco avait pensé que son comportement était totalement irrationnel et il avait fini par en parler à Hermione.

La jeune femme avait été une oreille attentive et un véritable soutien. Ron, qui avait suivi les pas d'Harry pour devenir auror, avait laissé tomber dès qu'Hermione était tombée enceinte de Rose. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de mettre sa vie en danger parce qu'il voulait voir sa fille grandir. Harry, lui, n'avait pas d'enfant qui méritait qu'il revoie ses priorités. Draco s'était senti comme rejeté mais Hermione lui avait simplement expliqué qu'Harry ne le voyait pas comme un faible.

Elle lui avait dit que Harry pensait sûrement que Draco n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de considération, parce qu'ils étaient des adultes. Qu'ils savaient le danger que ça représentait et qu'il pouvait faire avec. Harry le prenait pour quelqu'un de fort et de solide. La vérité, c'est que c'était Harry qui le rendait fort. Mais Draco était trop heureux de l'avoir prés de lui, avec lui pour lui faire la morale à ce propos. Il détestait quand Harry se braquait lorsqu'on remettait ses choix de vie en question. Il avait appris à éviter certains sujets. Harry parlait une fois et il avait plutôt intérêt à écouter à ce moment-là.

D'un point de vue externe, Draco avait l'air d'être bloqué dans cette relation où Harry dictait tout ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était loin d'être le cas : Draco était le seul à savoir à quel point Harry était parfait pour lui. Qu'il faisait en sorte d'être toujours abordable. Que quand ils se disputaient, il était le premier à venir s'excuser. Qu'Harry était plus sujet que lui aux sentiments d'insécurité qu'il ressentait parfois.

Il était bloqué, oui, mais c'était une relation qu'il avait voulue. Il ne se voyait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre et ça rendait le travail d'Harry plus monstrueux à ses yeux parce qu'il avait vécu une unique fois l'annonce de la mort d'Harry Potter et que ça avait été la fois de trop. C'était cette phrase qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Qu'il soit en couple avec Harry ou non.

La seule chose que Draco voulait lui demander, la seule question qui le rongeait encore les jours et les nuits où Harry n'était pas là c'était : pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuait-il à partir ?

Draco ne doutait pas qu'Harry sache qu'il le vivait mal et Harry le vivait tout aussi mal. Alors pourquoi ? C'était la seule question qu'il devait poser...

 **XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

 **Avril 1997**

Harry courait devant lui. Il avait jeté sa cape d'invisibilité et courait hors des cachots. Draco le suivait d'un pas rapide. Ils avaient réussi à sortir du bureau de Severus sans encombre mais sûrement pas sans séquelle.

\- Potter !

Mais Harry ne se tourna pas. Pourtant, Draco continua de le suivre. Il remarqua alors que ce dernier se rendait vers la salle sur demande. Harry ne l'avait pas insulté. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de se tirer ailleurs. Qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des mangemorts. Il laissa Draco entrer après lui.

Il savait qu'il aurait du prendre cette nouvelle avec plus de sérieux, il savait que sa mission était une mascarade. Apprendre que Dumbledore était déjà condamné aurait du être la nouvelle la plus affligeante de son existence mais c'était tout le contraire. Il était soulagé, heureux presque. Il n'avait pas à faire ça et il pouvait mieux s'en sortir. Il pouvait parler de sa mission à Dumbledore et Rogue, leur dire ce que comptaient faire les mangemorts.

Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de rien si ce n'était que : Dumbledore était mourant et pas au meilleur de sa forme. Que le ministère était tellement gangrené que si le directeur faisait appel à eux, Voldemort le saurait immédiatement. Que sa mère était toujours enfermée dans ce manoir avec lui. Qu'il n'était pas aussi simple de le tuer et qu'Harry savait sûrement quelque chose et que sans Dumbledore… Il serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Incapable parce qu'Harry ne considérait pas la future mort de Dumbledore comme une bonne nouvelle. Alors rien n'allait.

Tout devenait en réalité beaucoup plus compliqué.

\- Potter !

Draco l'avait perdu dans l'immensité de la salle sur demande mais des bruits de fracas lui parvenaient au loin. Il s'approcha de la source et trouva Harry jetant tout ce qu'il avait sous les mains. Chaises, tableaux, vases, objets magiques... Il jetait tout en hurlant. Si durant un instant, il avait ressenti un profond soulagement, à présent, il ressentait de plein fouet tout le désarroi de Potter.

Il s'avança vers lui.

\- Potter, arrête ça !

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas. La voix de Draco fit même empirer sa crise de colère. Une aura magique semblait crépiter autour de lui. Les débris autour de lui se mirent à flotter pendant qu'Harry continuait à détruire tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main.

\- Potter, calme-toi !

\- QUE JE ME CALME ?! Tu veux que je me calme ?! Au nom de quoi je devrais me calmer !?

\- On va trouver une solution !

\- UNE SOLUTION !?

Harry partit dans un rire dément et cette fois-ci envoya un objet sur Draco que le blond évita.

\- Quelle genre de solution, Malfoy !? Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore ici !? Ta mission à l'air foutrement compromise alors tire-toi, vas donc révéler ton plan à Dumbledore et Severus qui ont l'air de très bien savoir ce qu'ils font !

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Tu ne peux pas !? Ou tu ne veux pas ?! C'est une information qui pourrait faire de toi un prince aux yeux de Voldemort ! Dumbledore va mourir grâce à un de ses maléfices et surprise ! Rogue travaille réellement pour l'Ordre ! Prends donc ces infos et vas les vendre à qui les veut ! Achève-moi aussi, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! !

Harry lui hurlait dessus des choses qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Oui, il pouvait faire tout ça... Il pouvait tout révéler, il pouvait jeter un sort à Harry et le jeter dans cette armoire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Parce que Potter ouvrait des portes insoupçonnées.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Je n'irai pas dire à Dumbledore ce que je suis censé faire. Je ne dirai pas à…Tom ce qu'ils sont. Je ne te vendrai pas.

\- Des mensonges ! Tout ça, c'est des mensonges. Toi, Dumbledore, Rogue, Sirius… Vous ne faites que mentir encore et encore !

Harry avait mis son bras contre ses lunettes mais les objets flottaient toujours autour de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que je suis pour vous à part un pion qu'on peut bouger…

Draco serra les lèvres et combla la distance entre eux. Il attrapa violemment le col d'Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas un pion, Potter ! Tu as tenu tête à Voldemort ! Dumbledore place toute sa confiance en toi ! J'ai cru tout ce que disait Voldemort parce que je pensais avoir la chance d'être mieux que toi !Et maintenant, tout ça, c'est du vent ! Ni toi ni moi n'avons décidé ! A quoi est ce que tout ça rime, Potter ! Je me le demande autant que toi ! Fais quelque chose, Harry ! Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose !

Draco vit le regard choqué d'Harry et se rendit compte que c'était parce qu'il pleurait. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ça. Il ne voulait pas de Voldemort chez lui. Il n'en voulait pas comme Maître. Il voulait vivre et s'en sortir et si tous ses espoirs reposaient sur Potter, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Parce qu'Harry, malgré la tristesse et la colère, avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de réagir. Parce qu'Harry, malgré la haine, avait accepté d'aider Draco. Parce que tout le monde trahissait Harry et que lui n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

\- Trouvons une solution, Potter ! Sauve-moi, sauve ma mère !

\- Dumbledore va mourir…

\- Je sais. Mais toi, tu es vivant. Tu sais ce qu'il compte faire ! Ne me laisse pas seul !

La dernière phrase sembla réveiller Harry totalement. Les débris tombèrent au sol dans un fracas retentissant. Draco tenait toujours le col d'Harry et leurs visages étaient proches, au point qu'il sentait la chaleur du souffle du brun sur ses lèvres. La colère, la peine, la trahison, la tristesse... Et la peur. La peur qui tordait son estomac, le rendait malade, l'empêchait de dormir, le faisait vomir. Il n'y avait que lui qui la reflétait parce qu'Harry n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il avait peur de voir les autres mourir.

Et Draco comprit enfin le sens de sa phrase.

« Il n'y a pas que ta vie qui est en jeu. »

Harry se fichait de disparaître du moment que ça permettait aux autres de vivre. C'était en ça qu'Harry était meilleur que lui. Il n'était pas égoïste, il avait accepté d'être un pion depuis longtemps. Draco se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Ça le cogna comme un poing au visage : Potter était magnifique. Plus beau, plus pur que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Et il ne méritait pas ça.

Alors il l'embrassa.

Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent celles du brun, il s'attendit à recevoir un coup de poing. Mais rien ne se passa. Harry ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. Draco savoura ce baiser comme jamais. Comme s'il était le premier et serait le dernier.

Il avait besoin d'éteindre toute cette haine et toute cette colère. Il avait besoin de s'éteindre, lui et Harry. Il serra plus fortement le col, appuya encore plus ses lèvres. Soudain, celles d'Harry s'entrouvrirent et Draco sentit sa langue poindre contre sa bouche.

C'en fut trop. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue à lui venir chercher celle d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce baiser représentait aux yeux du brun mais pour lui, c'était comme aspirer un peu de sa force. Un peu de ses faiblesses. Un peu de lui. Ce ne fut que quand l'air vint à manquer et que respirer par le nez devint inconfortable qu'il se détacha à regret. Il s'attendait à voir de la colère, du dégoût, même un visage moqueur... Mais il n'eut rien de tout ça.

Harry le détaillait avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, les sourcils froncés, les joues légèrement roses et le regard brillant. Il le regardait comme s'il était en face d'une connaissance qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Draco.

Les pupilles d'Harry tremblèrent légèrement mais ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement.

\- Pour le baiser ?

Draco évalua du mieux qu'il pouvait l'humeur d'Harry. Le brun avait parlé d'un ton plat où ne s'élevait aucune intonation particulière.

\- Non. Pour tout le reste.

Harry releva les mains et poussa légèrement Draco. Il passa à côté de lui.

\- Potter ?

Mais Harry ne répondit rien et continua à marcher sans un regard pour Draco. Il finit par sortir de la salle, laissant Draco seul. Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains, balayé par l'incompréhension de son acte.

Il avait embrassé Harry Potter. Il avait embrassé son ennemi de toujours. Ce garçon qu'il était censé détester de toute son âme. Il l'avait embrassé... Et il avait aimé ça.

.

.

A suivre

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit message pour dire si ça vous a plu ou non. A mercredi prochain !


	5. Divination

**Serpenta :** Hahah au moins on peut y mettre des spaghettis. Je pense que ce que veux Draco est un poil plus compliqué mais arf…c'est un couple compliqué et prise de tête, alors je leurs prends la tête XD. Harry essaie de réfléchir, on verra si il y arrivera huhu. Bon ça me rassure si tu y vois un peu plus de fluff XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Guest** : Merci

 **Brigitte26** : Oui c'est chou ! C'est ce que tout le monde attend du sauveur du monde sorcier XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **MiuStein** : Bonjour. Merci beaucoup d'apprécié ce traitement bizarre de l'histoire huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour tes encouragements.

 **Pouika** : Merci pour ta lecture et ta review.

 **JBE** : J'avoue c'était un peu brouillon le début. Mais je ne sais pas, je le sentais bien comme ça. Merci d'avoirs pris le temps de laisser une review ça me fais plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Angie45310** : Hahaha merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'essaie de rester fidèle avec la trame principale, mais ça prendra une autre tournure au bout d'un moment. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la petite remise en question de Draco. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Adenoide** : Ne t'en fais pas les sauts dans le temps s'espaceront un peu. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review. Koeur sur toi.

 **Anna-by-Yaoi** : Merci beaucoup de revenir vers moi huhu. Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas perdu par les changements d'années. C'est vrai que ça donne un autre aspect à leur relation. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Yume resonnance** : C'est la sixième année…l'année du désespoir pour Draco haha. Je le rends un peu pitoyable mais bon, je l'aime bien comme ça aussi XD. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Tinetinetina** : C'est bizarre ?! Bon ça sera peut-être plus claire avec la suite. J'espère XD.

 **Moony's Words** : Et bien ça aurait pu prendre du temps, mais je suis moi-même une personne pressé. Mais bon c'est pas gagné-gagné non plus XD. Et puis ce sont des garçons impulsifs, qui font les choses de façon idiote. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Vanimia** : Oui je vois huhu. Ça reste une histoire un peu dure dans l'ensemble mais j'espère qu'il y aura tout de même quelque moment fondant. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

Ocechan : C'est le but. Je fais tout pour vous torturer Hahaha !

Et voilà, merci encore pour vos favs, vos follows, vos reviews. Merci à **Titou Douh** qui a terminé la correction de Two Birds qui est officiellement finie (officieusement il n'y a toujours pas d'épilogue et je ne suis pas sûr d'en faire un…hum on verra bien comment ça se profile).

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

 **DIVINATION**

 **.**

 **Avril 2003**

Harry se lécha délicatement les lèvres, récupérant l'eau de pluie qui s'écoulait sur son visage. L'imper et le chapeau qu'il portait ne parvenaient pas à faire totalement barrière aux intempéries. Il récupéra les jumelles magiques et les colla à ses lunettes. Il comptait le nombre d'hommes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Finalement, rien d'inquiétant de ce coté-là. Du bout du doigt, il changea l'option des jumelles et les braqua sur le château. Il décelait la signature magique d'une dizaine de sorciers et au-dessus, la trace des vampires. Maintenant, sa patience venait à bout de ses forces.

L'attente du seul vampire qui permettait de boucler cette histoire était trop longue à son goût. Ils atteignaient le troisième jour et Harry était fatigué de ses nuits blanches. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : rentrer chez lui, s'allonger dans son lit et enfouir son nez dans le cou de Draco.

Harry savait qu'il détruisait aussi les nuits de Draco par son absence. Il avait pendant un temps cessé d'accepter ce genre de mission mais les mois de tranquillité qu'il avait vécus avaient mis à mal ses sentiments.

Harry savait parfaitement ce que le blond désirait. Il savait que la seule chose que Draco attendait de lui, c'était qu'il cesse de travailler. Draco devait sans doute croire que ses désirs passaient inaperçus et il faisait tout pour mais Harry n'était pas dupe. A chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, Draco trouvait toujours le moyen de se rendre un peu pitoyable, c'était sa manière de le retenir. Harry avait accepté ça. Ce qu'il n'acceptait pas, c'était sa résignation. Draco n'avait jamais osé demander à Harry de ne pas partir, de mettre fin à sa carrière ou de choisir autre chose de moins dangereux.

Draco ne faisait rien pour le contrarier. Il était conciliant à un point qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, parfois. Cette manie qu'il avait de tout lui passer le mettait hors de lui. Il aurait aimé retrouver ce Draco égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Il aimait Draco de tout son cœur. Il avait mis le temps qu'il fallait pour s'en rendre compte, il l'avait malmené au-delà du possible mais Draco l'avait supporté. Il avait supporté ses secrets, ses colères. Et Harry s'était ouvert.

Harry savait ce qu'il en était. Draco se sentait redevable envers lui et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne brusquait rien. Il prenait Harry pour une chose fragile aux sentiments indomptables, à la colère rapide. Harry avait appris à se maîtriser depuis longtemps. Il devait sa tranquillité d'esprit à Draco, c'était un fait indiscutable. En revanche, Draco avait fini par se comporter comme un chien rassurant.

En discuter avec lui n'aurait pas eu de sens. Reprocher à Draco d'être trop coulant semblait risible comme raison de prise de tête. Ce qu'Harry voulait, c'était que Draco fasse l'effort de se souvenir pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. Pourquoi ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Il voulait que Draco prenne en compte ses propres sentiments plutôt que les siens. Et si cela signifiait le pousser à bout, alors ça serait ce qu'il ferait.

Il aurait pu se contenter de vivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant ces quelques mois de sérénité. Il aurait pu parce que ça avait été formidable, ça lui avait fait du bien. Mais il sentait aussi qu'ils s'enfermaient dans quelque chose qui finirait par perdre son sens. Il avait l'impression d'empoisonner la vie de Draco. Et ça le rendait malade.

Il était fatigué de l'étouffer.

 **XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

 **Avril 1997**

Il y avait des moments où ses rêves étaient tellement précis qu'il finissait par mélanger rêve et réalité. Mais il y avait aussi ces moments où les cauchemars étaient tellement puissants qu'ils finissaient par rattraper la réalité.

Apprendre que Dumbledore était aux portes de la mort n'était pas si surprenant. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était la suite logique dans la vie d'Harry Potter. Il aurait du se douter d'une chose comme ça... Mais il méritait de le savoir de la bouche du directeur. Il méritait ça, après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Dumbledore continuait-il à vouloir l'épargner ? Ne se doutait-il pas que ça serait pire, d'une certaine façon ? Ne pas laisser à Harry le temps de digérer cette nouvelle. De faire les choses bien pour se concentrer sur sa quête. Harry se demandait si Dumbledore ne comptait pas sur sa colère pour venir à bout de sa mission. Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus de haine. Il en était rempli jusqu'au bout des ongles. C'était son moteur depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Pourtant, ça s'était évaporé. Le temps d'un instant...

Le temps d'un baiser.

Toute sa colère s'était évanouie dès que les lèvres de Draco s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Et un autre sentiment avait envahi son être : le soulagement.

Il avait été soulagé d'une douleur qu'il était incapable de nommer. Ça avait été comme un baume posé sur son cœur. La douce sensation d'être guéri d'un mal incurable. Il avait oublié qui il était, il avait oublié ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'était oublié et ça avait été délicieux.

Que ça soit Draco Malfoy rendait la chose encore plus grisante parce qu'Harry avait eu la sensation que la colère pouvait se transformer en autre chose... En quelque chose de plus exquis.

Tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Malfoy avait disparu juste au contact de ses lèvres. Était-ce suffisant pour faire fuir le mal et la douleur qui le rongeaient ?

« C'est l'amour, Harry. »

Il chassa cette idée immédiatement. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Draco. Mais ce n'était plus de la haine non plus. Il ne savait pas situer ses sentiments vis-à-vis du Serpentard et il aurait peut-être du se poser plus de questions. Il n'en avait aucune envie cependant.

Tout d'un coup, la possibilité qu'ils s'embrassent de nouveau semblait plus importante que tout le reste. Harry repoussa cette envie soudaine et se força à se concentrer sur le plus important : Draco lui demandait de l'aide. Il le suppliait de l'aider, alors Harry allait le faire. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout, si l'allégeance de Rogue était encore à démontrer, si l'histoire de Draco était tirée par les cheveux, Harry se devait de faire quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas que sa vie en jeu, après tout. Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire, il finit par s'endormir.

Ce fut Ron qui le réveilla le lendemain.

\- Harry ?

Le brun grogna et récupéra ses lunettes, sa vue troublée par le reste de sommeil tenta de sonder le roux en face de lui.

\- On va être en retard.

Harry se redressa. Il s'habilla mollement et rejoignit Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione s'y trouvait déjà. Ils sortirent en silence et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Il s'assit à coté de Ginny et constata avec effroi que plus rien ne grognait au fond de lui. Il détailla la jeune fille du regard. N'avait-il pas ressenti quelque chose pour elle ? Ce souvenir sembla disparaître, remplacé par celui très net de Draco l'embrassant. Harry se força à noter toutes les petites choses qu'il trouvait agréables chez la sœur de son meilleur ami. Ses jolis yeux en amande un peu rieurs, qui n'avaient pas cette couleur grise improbable, ses lèvres pleines et roses qui n'avaient rien à voir que celles, fines et pâles, de Malfoy. Ses beaux cheveux roux qui dansaient comme des flammes sous ses yeux.

Harry tourna la tête en direction de la table des Serpentard et dès que ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Malfoy, son cœur s'emballa immédiatement.

\- Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Harry reporta son attention sur Ginny.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié notre match ?

Il secoua la tête. Si, il avait oublié, mais il n'allait pas le dire à haute voix.

\- Ils devraient nous donner la coupe maintenant, vu qu'on gagnera de toute façon.

Ginny pouffa de rire et même Ron affichait un sourire conquis. Harry essaya de savourer le rire de Ginny comme un son qui faisait du bien. Mais c'était la voix traînante de Malfoy qui résonnait à ses oreilles.

« Ne me laisse pas seul. »

Harry se leva brusquement.

\- Harry ?

\- Désolé, j'avais oublié que je devais faire quelque chose avant ! On se retrouve aux vestiaires !

Harry se précipita presque en courant hors de la salle. Comme un diable, il fonça en direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Tiens, Mr. Potter... C'est rare de vous voir venir de votre plein gré. Il me semble en plus que le match n'a pas encore commencé. Habituellement, vous atterrissez ici après.

Harry évita de rire à cette blague qui ne devait pas vraiment en être une.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez vérifiez si je vais bien ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Et bien, si je n'ai pas été ensorcelé par une potion d'amortentia, un autre filtre d'amour, un imperium ou un sort du même genre.

\- Mr. Potter, si vous aviez été ensorcelé, vous ne seriez pas là me demander de le vérifier.

Harry oublia de trouver cette solution pertinente et insista pour avoir droit à un check-up complet. Madame Pomfresh s'y résigna et étudia son corps avec minutie.

\- Comme je vous l'avais dit, vous êtes en parfaite santé, rien à signaler. Peut-être êtes-vous simplement amoureux.

Harry grogna. Il s'apprêtait à remettre la parole de l'infirmière en doute mais celle-ci le fusilla du regard alors il battit en retraite. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la tête qui tourne juste à cause d'un baiser. C'était impossible. Il avait juste réagi d'une façon bizarre à l'annonce de la future mort très probable de Dumbledore et c'était la seule explication raisonnable.

\- Potter ?

Harry se figea et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir une minute à lui ? Il se tourna vers Draco. Lui au moins n'avait pas peur d'affronter les gens. Malfoy arborait son classique air renfrogné et dédaigneux et Harry soupira de bonheur en faisant face à quelque chose de connu. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir en larmes comme hier. C'était une chose qu'il supportait encore moins que le fait d'être probablement en train d'avoir le béguin pour son… Harry se retint de penser « meilleur ennemi ».

\- On peut discuter ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as abandonné le Quidditch pour réparer des armoires cassées que je dois en faire de même pour discuter avec toi.

\- Potter, je manque de temps.

\- Dumbledore aussi et il ne me demande pas de venir discuter avec lui avant un match.

Cette phrase eut son petit effet et Harry lut la détresse dans le regard de Malfoy ainsi qu'une pointe de colère vive. Harry fit quelques pas pour se soustraire à sa présence puis se tourna en soupirant.

\- Demain. Beaucoup de personnes iront à Pré-au-lard, notamment Hermione et Ron. Aujourd'hui, on fêtera sûrement notre victoire.

\- Quelle présomption, dit Draco avec ironie.

Harry l'ignora. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui se tenait droit et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Le Gryffondor avait envie de lui demander ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit mais une partie de lui ne voulait avoir aucune réponse. Il finit par se dire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Peut-être que ça avait été un geste désespéré... Assez désespéré pour lui faire se poser plein de questions.

\- Demain, dans la salle sur demande.

Et Harry disparut.

 **XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

Harry trouva Draco devant la tapisserie du septième étage. Il se tenait appuyé contre le mur et semblait avoir passé la pire nuit de sa vie. Son visage était blafard et son regard éteint. Harry avança rapidement vers lui et le Serpentard le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Allons-y, dit Harry.

Draco amorça les gestes pour entrer dans la salle sur demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry observa l'immense pièce et ses trésors tout aussi bizarres les uns les autres. Draco marchait derrière lui en silence. Une fois devant l'armoire, Harry se stoppa. Il l'étudia sous tous les angles, l'ouvrit avec précaution et passa sa main à l'intérieur, puis la referma.

\- Tu vas la réparer.

\- Pardon ?!

Harry se tourna vers Draco. Ce dernier affichait un effarement total.

\- Potter ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce à quoi ça va servir ?

\- Oui. Et c'est utile. Vraiment très utile, même. Tu peux la réparer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Potter ?

\- Tu peux ? demanda Harry d'un ton ferme.

Draco se mordit la lèvre et Harry aurait aimé qu'il ne le fasse pas.

\- Oui, je peux.

\- Alors tu vas le faire. Tu vas réparer cette armoire, tu vas tenir ton rôle de mangemort. Tu feras en sorte que ça fonctionne.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te prend ? Tu veux que je fasse entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard !? Ils vont détruire cette école !

\- Ils ne le feront pas. On les attendra.

\- Qui ça, « on » ?! Tu vas me vendre ?

\- Non… Pas moi.

Draco trembla légèrement et Harry nota son inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ta mère a participé à l'attaque lors du match de Quidditch ?

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Non, fit-il sèchement.

\- Elle n'était pas là au ministère non plus.

\- Tu l'as vu toi-même. Ma mère ne participe pas…

Harry remarqua que Draco avait suivi le fil de ses idées.

\- Tu veux faire diversion ?

\- En effet. Si une bonne partie des mangemorts décide de venir ici, il y aura peu de monde pour protéger le manoir.

\- Mais Vol… Tom ?

\- Elle est encore libre de ses mouvements. Il suffira d'une ouverture et peut-être qu'il n'y sera même pas. Il ne s'approchera pas de Poudlard, il restera sûrement à une distance raisonnable. Durant ce laps de temps, toi et un membre de l'Ordre, ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre se rendront au manoir pour retrouver ta mère et ils vous mettront en sécurité. Peut-être même que des aurors feront sortir ton père de prison pour le protéger.

\- Et a qui veux-tu que je dise ça ?

\- A Rogue.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Il fait partie de l'Ordre ou il est un mangemort confirmé ?! Absolument rien ne dit qu'il ira tout dévoiler à Tom ?! De quelle manière peut-on lui faire confiance ? Et s'il me vend et que ça nous mène, ma mère et moi, à notre perte. ?

Harry y avait réfléchi et il savait ce qu'il devait faire, même si ça ne serait pas plaisant du tout.

\- Je parlerai à Rogue pour savoir ce qu'il cache. Il a parlé de ma mère et j'ai l'impression que sa présence dans l'Ordre ne lui est pas étrangère. Je parlerai à Rogue.

Draco s'avança rapidement vers lui.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?!

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis un bon occlumens et je connais Severus depuis longtemps, je peux venir et voir comment il réagit. Si je me cache…

Harry ferma les yeux un moment. Il avait eu dans l'idée de faire ça en privé, parce que quelque chose lui disait que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette conversation.

\- Si la conversation confirme que Rogue est un membre de l'Ordre, Malfoy, tu iras le voir. Tu lui diras que tu ne peux pas remplir ta mission, que tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Que tu veux sauver ta mère. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour le convaincre que tu es désespéré.

\- Mmph, ça ne sera pas trop dur... Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je le suis.

\- Dis-lui que Voldemort t'a parlé d'une attaque qu'il compte orchestrer une fois Dumbledore mort. Dis-lui que tu dois lui donner le jour où tu auras l'intention de mettre fin aux jours du directeur. Ne lui parle pas de l'armoire. Rogue et Dumbledore seront assez alertes pour faire venir l'Ordre lorsque tu te décideras du jour.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, Rogue continuera à jouer sur les deux tableaux... Il me dira qu'il doit tout de même tuer Dumbledore pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Parce que c'est ce que Dumbledore lui a demandé.

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas… C'est l'armoire.

\- Lorsqu'elle sera réparée, tu la déplaceras.

\- Où ça ?!

\- Dans un endroit… Dont je te parlerai. Dont je devrais te parler.

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- Donc tout ce que je dois faire, c'est la réparer et te tenir informé du jour où elle sera en état pour la déplacer… Dans un piège, c'est ça ?

Le brun fit oui de la tête.

\- Quand comptes-tu parler à Severus ?

\- Demain. Je te laisserai ma cape d'invisibilité. Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre. Plus tôt je me serai débarrassé de cette tâche et mieux ce sera.

\- Alors tu me fais confiance ?

Harry soupira. Il leva les yeux vers Draco qui l'observait, le visage impassible. Harry détailla ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux cheveux de Malfoy : ils étaient lisses et avaient l'air doux, tout comme sa peau diaphane. Et leur couleur, presque blanche, avait l'air de briller à la lumière de la salle.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient séparés par une distance de deux mètres et c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de lui.

\- Je… Révise mon jugement.

Draco fit claquer sa langue avec une moue dédaigneuse mais c'était tout ce qu'Harry était capable de lui donner pour le moment.

\- D'accord. Je réparerai cette armoire. Je ferai en sorte que les mangemorts entrent dans Poudlard et je ferai ce que tu penses être juste. Mais si ça se retourne contre moi, Potter…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, beaucoup de gens semblent faire confiance à Rogue. Beaucoup trop de gens. Cette fois-ci, je me fie entièrement à Dumbledore. Dans tous les cas, peu importe que Rogue soit une bonne ou une mauvaise personne. La seule chose dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est qu'il ne puisse pas te faire de mal.

\- Je suis impressionné, Potter. Tu disais que tu n'étais pas très brillant mais tu as pensé à beaucoup de choses...

\- Tu me forces à le faire.

\- Et ça semble bénéfique.

\- Je ne sais pas. En quelque sorte, je mets aussi ma vie entre tes mains.

\- Et j'en suis flatté.

Cette fois-ci, Draco afficha un petit sourire. Narquois, certes, mais Harry ne le prit pas mal une seule seconde et le lui rendit. Le brun décida qu'il avait passé plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait dans la salle. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais le blond attrapa son bras.

\- Potter… Pour hier.

\- Est-ce nécessaire d'en parler ?

Harry vit Draco vaciller légèrement et ses doigts se serrèrent imperceptiblement sur sa peau. Une lueur d'hésitation traversa son regard mais il finit par le lâcher. Harry avisa la main de Draco et remarqua que ce dernier tremblait un peu. Il se sentit rempli d'un doute étrange. Harry approcha ses doigts de ceux du blond et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de la sienne. Elle était chaude et moite et Harry comprit que si Malfoy se donnait des airs supérieurs, son corps tremblait de peur et d'inquiétude. Alors peut-être que ce baiser ne faisait pas que le soulager lui.

Peut-être que Malfoy recherchait autant de réconfort que lui.

La main du Serpentard se referma sur la sienne et Harry ferma les yeux. C'était encore plus intime qu'un baiser. Ce n'était pas une impulsion, ni un réflexe. Là, il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il tenait la main de Draco et c'était apaisant.

\- Potter…

\- C'est bon. Ça va marcher.

Harry récupéra sa main et sortit de la salle. Dès qu'il mit un pied dehors, il se cogna contre quelqu'un. La panique l'envahit immédiatement quand il reconnut le professeur Trelawney, les bras remplis de bouteilles.

\- Professeur ?!

\- Oh, Harry ! Que faites vous-ici ?!

\- Je me rendais à la tour des Gryffondor. Et vous ? Demanda-t-il en observant les bouteilles.

\- Moi ?! Strictement rien. Rien. Je me promenais, voilà tout. Figurez-vous que je voulais parler à notre cher Directeur mais ce dernier était trop occupé avec cette femme aux cheveux colorés. Il semble ne pas vouloir entendre raison quand je lui dis qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir plus de deux professeurs de divination !

\- Oui, oui…

Harry tourna la tête vers la tapisserie. Son cerveau fit le chemin d'une révélation. Le professeur avait l'air de vouloir cacher le plus possible ses bouteilles et sa présence ici ne laissait place à aucun doute. Elle trouverait la salle et peut-être même Draco, qui y était encore resté.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous insister ?

\- Vous pensez ? C'est vrai que nos cours sont différents... Peut-être préféreriez-vous les miens. Vous n'étiez certes pas très doué mais vous étiez un vrai sujet de prédilection. Je me demande... Pourquoi faire tant d'efforts pour venir m'embaucher et ensuite ramener ce canasson… Je veux dire ce centaure !

\- Je suis sûr que Dumbledore vous a en grande estime, grogna Harry.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je me souviens encore comme si c'était hier de mon entretien... A l'époque, je vivais à la Tête de Sanglier - lieu que je ne vous recommande pas, soit-dit en passant : il y a des punaises dans les lits. Seulement, mes finances étaient au plus bas et Dumbledore a eu la courtoisie de me rendre visite pour me poser des questions. Il n'avait pas l'air emballé par la divination et je me souviens que je me suis sentie bizarre…

Cette fois-ci, Harry tendit l'oreille, il venait de comprendre qu'ils arrivaient à cette fameuse prophétie.

\- … Mais à ce moment-là, il y a eu un grand fracas derrière la porte de ma chambre est celle-ci s'est ouverte sur un personnage rustre : Severus Rogue. Ce dernier prétexta s'être trompé de chemin. Si vous voulez mon avis, il était en train d'écouter aux portes. A ce moment-là, lui aussi cherchait du travail et il a sûrement trouvé bon de récolter des informations pour un futur entretien. C'était cela dit vraiment très malpoli de sa part.

Harry cessa d'écouter après cette phrase. Il n'entendit pas Trelawney babiller à propos de ses facultés incroyables qui lui avaient valu son poste parce qu'un bourdonnement insupportable résonnait à ses oreilles, vrillant ses tympans et battant contre ses tempes, avant de comprendre que c'était les battements affolés et furieux de son cœur qui était en train de l'assourdir.

Rogue avait entendu la prophétie... C'était Rogue qui l'avait rapportée à Voldemort.

Harry se mit à courir. Derrière lui, le professeur de divination exprima son mécontentement en le traitant de malpoli. Harry s'en fichait. Il fonça en direction du bureau de Dumbledore et tomba sur Tonks, qui en sortait.

\- Harry ?

\- Dumbledore est encore là ?!

\- Tu l'as raté de peu, il vient de partir. Par Merlin, Harry, tu es malade ?!

\- Non… Je...

Il ne tenta pas de nier. Il devait être pâle comme la mort. Sa bouche était pâteuse, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il avait une furieuse envie d'hurler.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer… On a gagné notre match et j'ai un peu trop fêté ça.

\- Je comprends. Bon ben, salut !

Harry remarqua bien plus tard qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle était là. Il se retrouvait à présent comme un imbécile, devant une statue immobile, la rage au ventre de ne pas pouvoir demander d'explications. Une envie stupide lui traversa la tête : celle de rebrousser chemin. De retrouver Draco et de soulager son esprit avec un baiser. Il se força à ne pas le faire. Il se força à être normal. Il mit toute sa force à se reprendre, jusqu'à s'épuiser complètement.

Quand Ron et Hermione rentrèrent de Pré-au-Lard, ils trouvèrent Harry endormi dans le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils le réveillèrent pour aller manger et Harry dut mettre des forces dans un sourire pour avoir l'air serein. Il évita de parler de la prophétie à Hermione et Ron parce que s'il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, il serait incapable de contrôler le flot de ses paroles.

Durant le repas, il ne vit pas que Draco Malfoy le regardait avec étrangeté.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire, si ce n'est pas le cas...dites le moi quand même. Je vous dis à mercredi prochain, sauf pour ceux qui lisent Retour on se voit vendredi hoho. Bonne journée les agneaux.**


	6. Par amour

Bonjour à tous quelle belle journée YAS !

Voici les réponses aux reviews et la suite de l'histoire.

 **Matsuyama** : Haha merci beaucoup. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que la suite te plaira. Merci pour les compliments et ta review. Koeur sur toi.

 **108268** : Merci pour ta lecture.

 **Serpenta** : Pfiou merci de comprendre la raison XD. J'avoue être partie en freestyle un peu mais je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et oui ils sont super relous ces deux là. Mais promis il y aura plus d'explications haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review, koeur sur toi.

 **Yume resonnance** : Comme toujours, on sait jamais si il a de la chance ou non ce pauvre gosse XD.

 **Brigitte 26** : Ah si Harry voulait de la tranquillité il ne serait pas devenu auror je pense XD. Il a surtout besoin qu'on ne le ménage pas et qu'on le secoue un peu voilà tout. Merci pour ta lecture et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Caence** : Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi j'aime bien ce principe.

Vualà, merci encore à ma bêta Titou douh pour sa traduction. Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

 **PAR AMOUR**

 **.**

Draco avait observé Harry toute la journée et ce dernier l'avait évité presque toute la journée, faisant une pause pour lui glisser la cape d'invisibilité. Mais il ne pourrait plus autant le faire : leur dernier cours était celui de Severus et Draco savait qu'Harry discuterait avec lui à la fin de ce dernier.

Il l'entendit rassurer Weasley et Granger, leur dire qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Draco fit mine de sortir, se couvrit de la cape et revint dans la salle de cours. Il resta prêt de la porte et quand Harry la ferma, il toucha sa jambe pour lui signaler sa présence.

\- Potter, fit Rogue, il me semble que le cours est fini... Peut-être êtes-vous trop aveugle pour voir que la salle de classe est vide et que j'aimerais qu'elle le soit totalement ?

Draco grimaça. En d'autres temps, la pique l'aurait fait rire mais ça ne l'amusait plus. Plus du tout.

\- J'aimerais vous parler, professeur.

Draco vit Severus relever la tête. Apparemment, le ton soyeux et poli d'Harry lui faisait dire que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait.

\- A quel propos ?

\- A propos de ma mère.

Un lourd silence emplit la salle. Draco ne s'attendait pas une seule seconde à ce que la réaction de Severus soit aussi éloquente.

Son silence était éloquent.

Harry se tenait droit et ses poings étaient fermement serrés au point que le blond pouvait deviner la blancheur de ses phalanges. Ça lui coûtait d'être ici, ça lui coûtait de parler à Severus. Draco sentait que ça prenait une tournure étrange : Harry n'était clairement pas en état de lui faire face et le blond soupçonnait qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux. Qu'avait vu Harry dans cette pensine ? Que s'était-il passé durant les cours d'occlumencie ? Et qu'avait bien pu entendre Severus qui avait valu à Harry de se faire insulter de malotru par Trelawney ? Draco avait la sensation qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne pensait qui échappaient à sa compréhension.

\- Votre mère ?

Harry marcha et lentement, il commença à faire les cent pas. Ça ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Je suis allé voir notre cher Professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci passe son temps à vanter les mérites de ma mère, parlant sans cesse de ses incroyables facultés en potion, de son sens de l'humour, de sa gentillesse, aussi.

\- Venez en au fait, Potter.

Mais Draco lut l'incertitude dans le regard de Severus. Harry, lui, ne voyait rien, il se forçait à ne pas regarder Rogue. Il agita la main comme pour lui intimer de le laisser continuer à parler.

\- Le professeur Slughorn aime insister sur le fait que ma mère faisait partie de son club. Et vous en faisiez parti aussi, c'est exact ?

\- Je ne…

\- C'est exact ?

\- En effet, fit Severus un peu durement.

\- Vous parlez souvent, très souvent du comportement inadmissible de mon père. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ma mère ? Parce que vous devez aussi savoir à quel point le professeur Slughorn est bavard et qu'il aime parler de ses élèves favoris. Ma mère est un sujet de prédilection et il a eu la gentillesse de me parler d'elle. J'en étais très touché, comme je ne connaissais aucun de ses amis et que les seuls connus sont pour la plupart tous morts. Je parle évidement de Sirius et de mon père, mais je pourrais parler de Remus, qui doit se promener dans la nature pour des missions improbables, et de ce cher Peter, qui doit lécher les doigts de Voldemort.

La voix d'Harry tremblait légèrement et il s'était mit à parler un peu précipitamment mais il continuait à faire les cents pas. Draco ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Potter, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de me parler d'un passé inutile et que je connais déjà, il vaut mieux que vous perdiez votre temps à des choses plus intelligentes.

Harry ricana et le son terrifia Draco. Peut-être même qu'il terrifia légèrement Severus.

\- C'est cela… Mais vous allez m'écouter. Vous allez m'écouter jusqu'au bout parce que, croyez-le ou non, je ferai en sorte que vous ne sortiez pas de cette pièce tant que vous n'aurez pas fini de m'écouter.

\- Vous me menacez, Potter ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, c'est…

\- Typique de mon père, Typique des Potter. Changez de disque, vous voulez-bien ? fit Harry d'un ton agacé. Je ne vous menace pas parce que vous allez accepter de m'écouter. Sauf si parler de ma mère vous dérange tant que ça... Ce qui m'étonnerait, parce que j'ai appris des choses intéressantes, vous savez. Des choses qui vous concernent.

Harry fit une petite pause et Draco constata que le visage de Severus se décomposait doucement.

\- En tant que membre de l'Ordre, vous avez sûrement su pourquoi j'ai du aller au ministère. Pourquoi Voldemort a fait en sorte que je m'y rende.

\- Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec votre mère.

\- Pas encore, mais vous êtes curieux maintenant, Harry se passa furieusement la main dans les cheveux. Pour une prophétie, professeur Rogue, une stupide prophétie ! Une prophétie qui semble désigner celui qui devait venir à bout de Voldemort !

Draco frissonna. Maintenant, il devinait l'importance de cette entrevue. Harry lui faisait confiance, assez confiance pour dévoiler cette partie de l'histoire. Ou peut-être qu'il se fichait totalement que Draco le sache... Parce qu'il était rongé par la colère et qu'avec ça, toute notion de prudence avait sûrement déserté son esprit.

\- Je peux vous la réciter… Je peux mais j'ai aussi appris que vous la connaissiez déjà. Une partie du moins : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… ». Je vais vous épargner la suite. Peut-être que vous la savez, peut-être pas, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Le plus important, c'est sûrement de savoir comment Voldemort a pu apprendre ce qui s'est passé.

\- Potter…

Draco n'en revenait pas. Severus s'était levé et faisait le tour du bureau, le visage plus pâle que la mort. Harry s'arrêta net et se figea devant Severus. Draco faillit gémir en voyant son visage déformé par la haine.

\- J'ai aussi appris, professeur, parce que tout le monde semble bien bavard ici... Qu'en plus d'être un mangemort, vous étiez aussi celui qui a rapporté cette prophétie à Voldemort. Oh, par pitié, ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais comme le dernier des fous ! Il y a encore des gens ici qui sont assez bêtes pour ne pas mentir !

\- Vous ne savez rien.

\- Je ne sais rien ? JE NE SAIS RIEN ! Peut-être bien mais j'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre quelques petites choses. Vous avez parlé de cette prophétie à Voldemort et il a choisi ma famille pour s'éviter une mort certaine ! MA FAMILLE ! Ce qui veut dire mon père et ma mère ! Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Lily EVANS !

Draco se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Vous étiez son ami ! Tout comme Pettigrow était l'ami de mon père ! On peut reprocher plein de choses à mes parents mais il semblerait que ce que je tiens le plus d'eux, c'est de faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes !

\- Vous ne savez strictement rien. Vous venez avec vos suppositions et vous pleurnichez comme un enfant !

\- Je pleurniche comme un enfant !? Qui est le plus pathétique de nous deux ? Vous me haïssez, vous m'insultez parce que je suis le fils de mon père ! Vous voulez une bonne nouvelle !? IL EST MORT ! Votre fidèle ennemi est mort et son ami Sirius est mort aussi ! Remus est un loup-garou et Pettigrow est un traître ! Vous devriez afficher plus souvent votre sourire méprisant pour montrer votre joie. Tous ceux qui vous ont fait souffrir sont soit morts, soit condamnés à vivre une vie de paria et la vôtre est parfaite ! Mais je devrais peut-être souligné aussi que ma mère est morte.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû le choisir lui ! Elle n'aurait pas dû !

Harry regarda Severus avec dégoût.

\- Quoi…

\- Je l'aimais ! J'ai aimé Lily plus que n'importe qui ! IL DEVAIT L'EPARGNER !

Draco ferma les yeux, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. C'était pire que tout.

\- L'épargner ? Vous avez vraiment cru qu'il l'épargnerait ?!

Harry se mit à rire d'un rire dément.

\- Et après quoi ! Voldemort tue mon père, me tue moi et épargne ma mère… Et ensuite elle court dans vos bras pour pleurer et vous gardez secret que c'est de votre faute si elle a perdu son mari et son enfant ? QUI ETES-VOUS POUR DECIDER ?! Qui êtes-vous pour décider de qui elle devait tomber amoureuse !?

Draco vit Severus vaciller légèrement et poser une main sur le bureau.

\- Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais qu'il les choisirait.

\- Quelle importance que ça soit eux ou d'autres ! Vous étiez prêt à vendre des enfants, à les mener à la mort et vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de votre geste que parce que ma mère était visée ! Peut-être qu'en vérité, vous voulez me voir mort aussi ! Si je ressemble tellement à mon père, ça serait peut-être mieux que je n'existe pas !

\- NON !

\- Non quoi !? Votre problème serait résolu ! Le dernier Potter mort, vous auriez la conscience tranquille et la satisfaction de retirer l'épine du pied de votre Maître !

\- Non…. Ça n'arrivera pas ! J'ai promis.

\- Promis quoi ?! Promis de me pourrir la vie ? Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez mortifiante comme ça pour que vous en rajoutiez et que j'apprenne que tout est de votre faute !

Les mots semblèrent porter un coup à Severus. Harry ne l'épargnait pas mais pour Draco, la souffrance d'Harry le touchait plus que le chagrin de Severus.

\- J'ai promis de vous protéger ! Je l'ai promis et je tiendrai ma promesse !

\- Au nom de qui ?!

\- Pour Lily ! Pour elle… Je vous protégerai, je vous ai toujours protégé. Pas une seule seconde, pas une seule minute je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Pensez-vous qu'il y a quelque chose de joyeux à vivre dans un monde où la seule personne que vous aimez n'est plus !?

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir… Ceux que j'étais censé aimer sont morts avant que je ne les connaisse.

Draco vit le corps de Severus céder et se secouer d'un tremblement violent. Le ton glacial d'Harry avait fini de l'achever.

\- Si je pouvais donner ma vie… Pour qu'elle revienne. Je le ferais sans hésiter… Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai. Absolument tout ce que j'ai.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons au moins un point commun.

Severus releva la tête et attrapa les épaules d'Harry et ce dernier ne bougea pas.

\- Lily était tout ce que j'aimais ! Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pur dans ce monde. Je ne laisserai personne détruire la seule chose qui reste d'elle.

Harry se dégagea et se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et son front contre le bois.

\- Sirius Black a avoué regretter ses actes envers vous. Remus ne jure que par les potions que vous lui faites et ne vous en veut pas une seule seconde de l'avoir dénoncé parce que dans tous les cas, il aurait fini par partir de lui-même. Alors je vous pardonne. Je vous pardonne parce que même Dumbledore semble vous vouer une confiance aveugle. J'ai l'espoir de croire que mon père et ma mère en auraient fait de même. Alors en leurs noms, je vous pardonne. Maintenant… Il n'y a que vous pour rester enfermé dans le passé.

Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de cours. Draco resta pétrifié sous la cape d'invisibilité, le silence de la salle brisé par les sanglots de Severus Rogue. Peut-être aurait-il dû se montrer maintenant. Peut-être aurait-il dû soutenir son professeur mais tout son corps n'avait qu'une seule envie : bondir et retrouver Harry. Il se leva, toujours caché par la cape, et disparut de la salle. Il se mit en marche pour rejoindre le septième étage mais Harry s'était posé dans le coin d'un couloir. Pour Draco, il n'avait sûrement pas eu la force de se rendre ailleurs.

Le Serpentard retira la cape d'invisibilité et s'approcha doucement. Harry était dos à lui, sa tête reposait sur la pierre froide du mur. Il tendit le bras et toucha son épaule. Harry se tourna d'un coup. Il ne pleurait pas. C'était peut-être ça, le plus horrible... Si Draco avait appris ce genre de choses, il aurait pleuré. Mais Harry ne pleurait pas. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa main, restée en l'air, aille se poser sur la joue du brun. Harry ferma immédiatement les yeux. Draco observa son visage livide. Ses longs cils noirs, ses narines frémissantes, sa bouche odieusement fermée, ses lèvres sèches... Il se pencha vers lui et souffla contre son peau. La poitrine d'Harry était rythmée par une respiration saccadée. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Il se pencha sur lui et, délicatement, embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. La bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrit légèrement et Draco n'en demanda pas plus pour glisser contre elle. La langue d'Harry accueillit la sienne presque immédiatement. Le Serpentard amena son autre main contre sa joue et encadra le visage du brun. Harry le laissait faire vivre leur baiser. Il caressait sa langue avec tendresse, ouvrait plus la bouche encore. Et enfin, il attrapa la taille de Draco.

Le blond se colla brusquement à lui. Il réalisait avec encore plus de netteté que celui qu'il tenait contre lui n'était ni plus, ni moins qu'Harry Potter. Dans tout ce chaos, dans toute cette folie... Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne ployait pas sous la tempête et Draco avait envie de s'accrocher à lui. Il voulait se fondre en lui.

Qu'est ce qui faisait battre son cœur avec autant de force ? Qu'est ce qui lui faisait tourner la tête ? Il n'y avait rien eu, rien de comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il transformait tout ce qui lui faisait mal. Il le transformait en quelque chose de délicieux. Et c'était ce contact qui le rendait fou. C'était avoir Harry contre lui.

Les ongles du brun s'enfonçaient dans ses vêtements et il accueillit la douleur sans broncher. L'idée que sa peau soit marquée par Harry lui semblait enivrante.

Au bout d'un moment qu'il ne savait long ou court, Harry se détacha de ses lèvres.

\- Malfoy…

Draco enlaça la taille d'Harry et posa la tête contre son épaule.

\- Potter ?

\- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord.

 **XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor.

\- C'est son nom complet ?

\- Exact.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Grâce au cadeau que ton père a fait à Ginny Weasley.

Harry sourit en voyant Draco faire une grimace puis repartit faire le tour de la salle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches, exactement ?

\- Je visite. Pose une autre question.

\- Raconte-moi sa vie directement.

\- Il est né d'une mère sorcière, sûrement rongée par la consanguinité, et d'un père moldu.

\- Tu plaisantes !?

Harry, qui avait quitté l'allée où se trouvait l'armoire pour fouiller une autre artère, vit Draco apparaître dans l'angle des divers objets qui s'entassaient. Il le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Jedusor est un sang-mêlé !? C'est une blague !

\- Oui, je passe ma vie à faire des blagues sur Voldemort.

Draco grogna et retourna à son travail. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'Harry lui avait dit de faire : il était allé voir Severus, avait plaidé sa cause et le professeur avait promis de le protéger et d'effectuer sa tâche à sa place. Le blond lui avait aussi parlé de l'armoire mais avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait la réparer n'avait, comme convenu, rien dit sur Harry et sur leur nouvelle alliance. Draco avait raconté à Harry qu'il avait l'air déterminé à faire ce qu'il avait à faire, qu'il n'avait rien dit à propos de l'Ordre.

Cela voulait dire qu'il avait bien l'intention de conserver son rôle de bras droit. Pour Harry, c'était mieux que cela se passe ainsi. Si ça tournait mal, Draco pourrait encore éviter de passer pour un traître. Les jours suivant sa discussion avec Severus Rogue avaient plus ou moins été éprouvants. Harry avait dit qu'il le pardonnait mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était toujours révulsé en voyant le professeur. Il essaya de se remémorer les fois où ce dernier avait essayé de le protéger. Parce qu'elles existaient. Mais ça n'arrivait pas à le convaincre. Il savait que Rogue le regrettait vraiment. Parfois, il levait la tête et voyait son regard meurtri. Malheureusement, entre eux, il n'y aurait jamais rien de bon.

\- Et ensuite Potter ? s'écria Draco.

\- Scolarité à Poudlard, élève de Serpentard, ouvre la Chambre des Secrets, obtient ses ASPIC, travaille chez Barjow et Beurk et monte sa compagnie de mangemorts.

\- Attends, tu as dit quoi ?

\- Monte sa compagnie de…

\- Avant, la Chambre des Secrets ?

Harry leva le nez sur le tas de bureaux empilés sous ses yeux. Il en fit le tour en grognant pour rejoindre Draco qui agitait sa baguette vers l'armoire.

\- La Chambre des Secrets, oui.

\- Ce n'était pas un mythe ?

\- Tu penses que les élèves se sont amusés à rester pétrifiés pour le plaisir ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était, alors ?

\- Un basilic.

\- Un… Mimi Geignarde ?

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tu comprends vite.

\- La ferme, Potter !

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Où est cette chambre ? Comment l'a-t-il ouverte ?

Harry ne répondit rien et vit que Draco était plus intéressé par son silence que par son travail.

\- Potter ?

\- Si je commence à t'en parler… Je devrais te parler d'autre chose et ce n'est pas encore le moment.

\- Je crois au contraire que c'est le moment parfait. Et… Je pourrais être utile. Pour autre chose que réparer un objet qui va causer notre perte.

\- Si je te parle de ça, Malfoy, il faudra accepter de parler de ton petit secret à d'autres personnes qu'à moi.

Draco ne répondit rien et Harry retourna à son exploration. C'était une idée qui lui avait bêtement traversé la tête. Il y avait repensé après avoir demandé à Draco ce qu'il demandait pour entrer dans la salle sur demande.

« Un endroit pour cacher quelque chose. »

Si à l'époque Voldemort avait pu découvrir la Chambre des Secrets, il aurait très bien pu découvrir la salle sur demande. Et selon Dumbledore, Voldemort considérait grandement Poudlard, au point d'avoir voulu y être professeur. Mais il était venu aussi dans le but de récupérer quelque chose. Récupérer ou cacher quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas fait semblant d'être aimable avec Dumbledore alors Harry supposait qu'un horcruxe devait être caché ici. Il avait amené son scrutoscope mais l'objet s'était mis à tourner pour tout et n'importe quoi dans la salle. Alors il cherchait quelque chose qui ressemblait soit à une coupe, soit à un médaillon. Mais la salle était immense et il ne se voyait pas crier un « accio horcruxes ».

Il finit par s'accroupir au sol et enfonça sa tête entre ses bras. Si Dumbledore cherchait à l'extérieur, il pouvait bien chercher ici aussi. Mais il tournait en rond.

\- Potter ?

Harry se tourna.

\- Tu l'as réparée ?

\- Non.

Harry se redressa pour lui faire face et soupira.

\- J'ai testé plein de choses, ajouta-t-il. Des objets, des aliments… Puis j'y ai mis l'oiseau du couloir…

Draco baissa les yeux.

\- … Je ne suis pas...

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et respira l'odeur de Draco. Le blond entoura rapidement son corps de ses bras. Pour Harry, il n'y avait pas de mystère : c'était leur façon de se réconforter, de se donner de la force et de ne pas sombrer. S'il avait su que le contact avec quelqu'un procurait autant de bien, il aurait fait plus d'efforts pour se trouver quelqu'un.

Les lèvres de Draco cherchèrent sa peau et Harry se recula un peu. Le blond embrassa son front, puis sa tempe avant de récupérer sa bouche. Le brun l'attira contre lui et, sans trop savoir comment, entre plusieurs baisers et une main dans les cheveux, ils se retrouvèrent au sol, le corps lourd de Draco allongé sur lui. Harry entoura son cou et savoura avec bonheur leur baiser.

C'était comme mettre le ventilateur dans son dos durant l'été. Il avait le corps parcouru de frissons. C'était bon. Les lèvres de Draco étaient délicieuses, son goût et son odeur l'étaient aussi. Il finissait par ne plus savoir qui il embrassait.

Le blond rompit leur baiser et observa Harry. Le brun tenta de sonder le regard gris et voilé du Serpentard mais il dut formuler ça avec des mots.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Draco rigola.

\- Draco Malfoy, enchanté.

Il se laissa rouler sur le coté et s'allongea prés d'Harry qui finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'on s'embrasse ?

\- Pour changer de sujet. Faire taire la frustration. Éteindre le feu de nos hormones. Parce qu'on se plaît.

\- Pourquoi toi et moi…

Harry sentit les doigts de Draco chercher sa main et il la lui donna sans hésitation.

\- Parce qu'on est pareil.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Potter ?

\- Stupide.

Mais ils n'arrêtèrent jamais. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette salle, chaque fois que Draco travaillait et qu'Harry cherchait, ils finissaient par sceller leurs lèvres. Harry répétait que c'était stupide et Draco répondait avec des baisers.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Avril 2003**

Le son étouffé d'une voix le tira de son demi-sommeil. Il tendit l'oreille, pensant que c'était Teddy qui devait faire un cauchemar, mais se rendit compte que le bruit venait de sa chambre.

Draco se redressa et massa ses yeux puis entendit de nouveau le bruissement d'une voix. Il tâtonna et trouva sa baguette. Il lança un lumos informulé et se dirigea vers la table de chevet d'Harry, d'où provenait le son.

Il n'y avait rien à part un miroir.

\- Draco ?

Le blond s'empara de l'objet où se reflétait le visage d'Harry. Draco sourit et se rallongea dans le lit en mettant le miroir à ses cotés.

\- Je ne te remercie pas, Potter… J'avais réussi à m'endormir.

Harry rigola et Draco vit l'éclat de ses dents blanches. Il pensa vaguement qu'il aurait du l'embrasser plus avant de le laisser partir.

\- Je ne voulais pas être le seul insomniaque de cette maison.

\- Techniquement, tu n'es pas à la maison...

\- En effet.

Draco plissa les yeux, il faisait nuit noire derrière Harry et seule la lueur de sa baguette éclairait un peu son visage. Il avait l'air d'un fantôme. Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est rare que tu prennes le miroir pour un temps aussi court.

\- Je suis peut-être fatigué de ne pas voir ton visage deux jours d'affilé...

\- Deux jours… Tu devrais déjà être en train de t'ennuyer de moi à la minute même où tu me quittes.

\- Non, ça va, je le vis plutôt bien.

\- Où es-tu?

\- Dehors. C'est mon tour de garde. Je ne t'ai pas contacté avant parce qu'il pleuvait des cordes, mais ça va mieux.

Draco fit un mince sourire et Harry le lui rendit.

\- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire avant de partir ?

Le sourire d'Harry disparut.

\- Quelque chose que je n'ai définitivement pas l'intention de te dire devant un miroir.

\- Harry… Sois sérieux. Si tu ne voulais pas en parler, tu n'aurais pas dû ouvrir la bouche devant la cheminée.

\- Sur le coup, ça me semblait important. C'est important. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je réfléchis rarement.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux. C'est important à quel point ?

Il vit Harry tourner la tête et lui montrer son profil. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Autant de signes que Draco connaissait par cœur, autant de signes qu'il avait appris à détailler, décrypter.

\- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?!

\- J'ai réfléchi…. Ces derniers mois. Beaucoup, même.

\- Potter…

\- Je rentre demain. On en parle demain.

\- NON ! Non ! Tu as du temps alors dis le !

Draco s'était redressé. Il avait l'air d'un fou qui réagissait trop vite. Mais Harry avait agi exactement comme ça la première fois qu'il était parti. Il avait agi comme ça leur première nuit et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de baiser pour faire diversion.

\- Je veux qu'on se sépare, Draco.

\- Qu…quoi ?

-Je…

Harry s'interrompit et Draco entendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière lui et un « chef, ça bouge ! » résonna.

\- Je dois y aller…

\- Harry !? Harry !

Mais l'image s'estompa. Draco serra le miroir entre ses doigts avec tellement de force qu'il se fissura. Horrifié par son geste et le sang qui coulait, il le jeta sur le coté. Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter et Draco vit la petite silhouette de Teddy, le visage endormi.

\- Parrain est rentré ?

Draco émit un hoquet douloureux. Il se leva du lit et alla prendre Teddy dans ses bras.

\- Draco, ton visage est plein d'eau.

\- Je sais. Excuse-moi…

Mais le blond enfouit tout de même sa tête contre le petit garçon. C'était un cauchemar et demain, il allait se réveiller. Harry débarquerait par la cheminée avec son éternel sourire gêné et tout irait beaucoup mieux.

 **XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

 **Mai 1997**

Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il fallait qu'il le touche. Il en avait besoin, il était désespéré et paniqué. Mais Harry était intouchable. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher, pas devant tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à côté de lui durant les cours pour avoir droit à ses sourires amusés. Il ne pouvait pas manger avec lui et prendre le risque de frôler sa main ou sa cuisse. Il ne pouvait même pas le saluer dans les couloirs... Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient censés se détester. Tout ça parce qu'ils devaient être ennemis. Il voyait les Serpentard se moquer de lui. Il voyait les regards de haine des Gryffondor et parmi eux, Harry qui réagissait de moins en moins.

Il le voyait rire aux plaisanteries de Ginny Weasley, il le voyait voler avec Ron, réviser avec Hermione. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, parce qu'il avait décidé de détester Harry Potter... Et maintenant, il le regrettait.

Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était des baisers secrets. Des baisers qu'Harry trouvait stupides. Draco avait l'impression d'être celui qui forçait les choses _;_ même si Harry ne le repoussait pas, il ne venait pas vers lui non plus. Des fois, pourtant, il y avait des gestes tendres : quand il lui prenait la main quelques secondes ou qu'il déplaçait une mèche de ses cheveux. Le cœur de Draco se gonflait tellement qu'il se sentait écrasé par son propre poids.

Harry était une drogue, une boisson qu'il voulait boire sans fin. Et ce sentiment s'infiltrait en lui comme du poison. Mais il en redemandait encore et encore. Ça n'aurait pas pu être n'importe qui. Ça n'aurait jamais pu. Il fallait que ça soit Harry.

Draco patienta toute la journée. Harry ne lui avait pas envoyé de message pour s'inquiéter de son week-end même s'il lui avait demandé, avant de partir, de lui faire un compte rendu. Draco, lui, voulait juste l'oublier.

Après que tout le monde soit retourné dans leur dortoir, Draco se précipita vers la salle sur demande.

Quand il entra, il pensait être le premier mais il le trouva fouillant un peu partout, pestant et donnant des coups de pieds dans les objets qui s'éparpillaient devant lui. Enfin, il se tourna vers Draco et le blond vit apparaître une profonde inquiétude sur son visage.

\- Draco ?

Draco se figea instantanément. C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Alors Draco craqua : il émit un rire qui se transforma en un gémissement pitoyable. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Harry se précipita sur lui et mit sa main sur son visage.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

\- Greyback…

Draco avait bêtement prononcé ce nom sans savoir si Harry le connaissait vraiment mais l'air horrifié d'Harry fut une réponse suffisante. Harry se mit à le toucher partout.

\- Il t'a fait du mal !? Il t'a mordu ?! Tu es blessé ?!

Draco rigola entre ses larmes. La sollicitude d'Harry était tellement délicieuse...

\- Juste… Des menaces… Juste… Ce n'est rien.

Ce n'était pas rien, en vérité : le loup-garou l'avait terrifié, le menaçant de faire les choses plus rapidement, ajoutant que sa mère ne serait pas non plus toujours à l'abri s'il échouait. Draco voulait que ça s'arrête, que ça se termine...

\- Du temps…il te faut du temps, dit Harry. Tu vas réussir, Draco, tu vas le faire. Et on mettra fin à tout ça. Tu le feras.

Harry essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts et Draco le vit sourire. Un sourire confiant.

Il ressentit le manque comme une dague plantée au fond de sa gorge. Son corps bougea plus vite qu'il ne le crut : il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry et attrapa sa taille en avançant dangereusement. Harry répondit à son baiser avec ferveur et la tête de Draco tourna. Le dos d'Harry toucha une des colonnes de la salle et il gémit contre ses lèvres.

Le blond passa ses mains dans son dos et, dans des gestes avides, souleva la chemise du Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il touche sa peau, plus de peau. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il colla tout son corps à celui d'Harry et son bassin frôla celui du brun. Ce fut comme prendre une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Son sexe tendu dans son pantalon avait glissé contre celui d'Harry.

Draco recommença. Harry se remit à gémir de plus belle. Le Serpentard ondula des hanches, serrant Harry un peu plus contre lui. Il se frottait comme un chien en manque. Comme un détraqué sexuel qui n'avait pas le temps de déshabiller sa proie. Il était en train de perdre l'esprit. Chaque contact, chaque frottement et frôlement le rendait fou.

Une de ses mains quitta le dos d'Harry et se glissa entre leurs ventres. Il détacha sa propre ceinture tout en ravageant la bouche d'Harry, le pressant de tout son poids et de toute sa force. Il soupira de bonheur quand sa queue fut libérée de sa prison et continua son exploration prédatrice en s'attaquant à la ceinture d'Harry. Le brun bascula la tête pour se soustraire au baiser.

\- Nn… Non ! Malfoy… Non…

Mais Draco n'écoutait pas, il n'écoutait plus. Il voulait le toucher. Il ramena les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes et entre chaque baiser, murmurait des « s'il te plaît » sur un ton suppliant. Harry grognait, gémissait, le repoussait sans faire plus d'efforts. Il cessa de bouger quand la main de Draco plongea dans son boxer, attrapa son sexe et le sortit du vêtement.

Il plaqua plus fortement son bassin et dès que leurs sexes se touchèrent, enlacés par les doigts de Draco, il éjacula presque aussitôt. Ses dents s'accrochèrent à la première chose qu'elles avaient sous elle et ce fut la lèvre d'Harry.

Le brun ne bougeait plus et Draco se rendit compte de la portée de son geste, de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se détacha d'Harry, horrifié par son comportement. Il l'avait sali. Il se sentait comme le pire des monstres.

\- Je…

Draco regarda son œuvre avec dégoût. La queue d'Harry pointant contre son ventre maculé de sperme. De son sperme. Pourtant, Harry bandait toujours.

Draco vit Harry descendre sa main vers son sexe. Il devait se trouver dans une dimension parallèle parce que jamais le Harry Potter qu'il connaissait ne serait entrain de récupérer son sperme entre ses doigts pour l'étaler sur sa verge tendue. Jamais le Harry Potter qu'il connaissait ne serait en train de se branler en usant sa semence comme lubrifiant. Jamais il ne serait en train de pousser des cris rauques, des râles torrides. Pourtant, c'était tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Alors Draco cessa de réfléchir plus que ça. Il revint à la charge et s'écroula devant Harry.

\- Draco ?!

Le blond ne répondit rien. A la place, sa langue vint accompagner les mouvements de main d'Harry. Sa langue, ses lèvres, puis toute sa bouche. Il avala la queue d'Harry et faillit tourner de l'œil tant la satisfaction de l'avoir contre lui était puissante. Il sentait son odeur forte et musquée, le sel de sa transpiration et l'amertume de son propre jus. Il poussa la main d'Harry pour mieux le prendre en bouche, léchant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui se promenait sous sa langue. Il se retira pour reprendre sa respiration et quand il voulut revenir pour sucer de nouveau ce qu'il avait à portée de bouche, Harry éjacula. Draco ferma les yeux immédiatement tandis que sur son visage s'étalaient les traces de jets chauds.

Il sentit un mouvement et instinctivement, il attrapa les hanches d'Harry et colla sa tête contre son ventre. Celui-ci se soulevait et se creusait à une vitesse alarmante. Il essuya son visage contre la peau d'Harry.

\- Harry… Dis-le. Raconte leur tout… Dis le à Weasley, dis le à Granger. Ne me laisse pas seul.

Une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux et il entendit Harry soupirer.

-Je ne te laisserai pas seul.

Draco le crut.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire je vous assure que ça fait plaisir ! A mercredi prochain.**


	7. Les cinq doigts

Bonjour à tous…enfin bonsoir. J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi oui ohoh.

 **Brigitte26** : Oh et bien voici une question qui aura sa réponse juste en dessous XD.

 **Yume resonnance** : C'était clairement un non pas convaincant en effet. Non la nouvelle ne tombe pas au bon moment XD. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Pouika** : Mais de rien !

 **Serpenta** Coucou, j'espère que du coup tu as aimé les fics de Mayunaise huhu. Bon j'avoue c'est partis un peu en kakouete mais je suppose qu'Harry à ses raisons XD. Désolée pour l'ascenseur émotionnel hahah. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture.

 **Angie45310** : C'est vrai que dans la vie les gens se séparent des fois pour pas grands choses et pour d'autres l'amour s'épuise tout simplement. Merci d'avoir aimé le passage avec Severus, j'avoue que l'écrire était particulièrement jouissif ohoh. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Babou** : Je crois que tu as raison. Draco est clairement celui qui semble le plus donner dans cette relation, mais Harry à des raisons de le faire tourner en bourrique pour le moment. Ta dernière phrase est très juste. Merci pour ta lecture et review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **JBE** : Mystère et boule de gomme haha. Nan je plaisante, je pense que je vais arrêter de faire durer le suspens. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu essaies de mettre des reviews à mes chapitres, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Gros koeur sur toi.

Voilà, voilà. Encore merci à ma bêta Titou Douh et merci à vous lecteurs et lectrices.

.

 **LES CINQ DOIGTS**

 **Mai 1997**

Draco Malfoy tournait en rond devant l'armoire, la respiration lourde, la peur au ventre. Il bondit comme un chat en entendant les voix qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Mais dès qu'il le vit, il se sentit rapidement mieux. Bien sûr, la suite se passa exactement comme il l'avait prédit.

Ron Weasley pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur lui. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, ce fut que Ginny Weasley en fasse de même. Derrière eux se trouvaient Harry, Hermione, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Draco regarda furieusement le brun.

\- Par Merlin, Harry, tu avais raison ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies débusqué cette sale fouine ! Qu'est ce que tu trafiques, Malfoy ?! Quelle mission ton taré de père t'as confiée avant de finir en prison !

Harry passa devant lui et avança vers Draco. Le Serpentard grogna.

\- J'avais dit Granger et Weasley…

Harry agita sa main d'un geste impatient pour le faire taire.

\- Il y a dans cette pièce… Toutes les personnes en qui j'ai une totale confiance. Absolument, il appuya sur ce mot, tout le monde ici.

Draco le regarda, estomaqué, et vit que Weasley était devenu livide.

\- Harry…Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? demanda Hermione.

\- Pourquoi eux ? demanda Draco paniqué.

\- Parce qu'ils étaient tous là lors de la bataille au Ministère. Neville est venu sans même savoir qui était réellement Sirius Black, Luna a été une aide providentielle, Ginny est forte, Hermione est brillante et Ron est mon meilleur ami, Draco. Voilà pourquoi ! Je n'ai rien dit pour toi alors que la confiance c'est primordiale. C'est toi qui l'as dit. Si tu as confiance en moi, tu vas aussi devoir leur faire confiance à eux.

\- Harry… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? dit Ron le visage livide. C'est Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en lui ! Dois-je te rappeler tous les coups tordus qu'il t'a fait subir ? Toutes les choses horribles qu'il a dites ! A Hermione, sur nous, sur tes parents, sur Buck ! Sur Hagrid, sur Dumbledore…Son père a essayé de te tuer, Harry ! Plusieurs fois, même !

Draco se tourna vivement vers Harry.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il entend par plusieurs fois ?!

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Ron, baisse ta baguette.

Draco attrapa le bras d'Harry.

\- A quel autre moment mon père a essayé de te tuer ?!

Harry se dégagea.

\- A la fin de la deuxième année. Remercie ton ancien elfe de maison de m'avoir sauvé.

Ron continua à les fixer, baguette levée, mais Ginny baissa la sienne quand elle vit le visage de Draco se décomposer.

\- Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Tu n'as pas été particulièrement tendre avec Harry certaines fois, Ron, et pourtant il t'a pardonné. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a à nous dire.

\- Je le suis aussi, fit Hermione.

\- C'est en rapport avec les mangemorts ? fit Neville.

\- Alors nous allons reformer l'A.D ? demanda Luna joyeusement.

Hermione appuya sur la main de Ron pour lui faire baisser sa baguette.

\- Nous t'écoutons, Malfoy.

\- Vous êtes fous ! cria Ron

Harry lança un regard à Draco pour lui dire de parler.

\- D'ici quelques semaines… Des mangemorts attaqueront l'école. Bien plus qu'au Ministère. Ils arriveront par une armoire que je suis censé réparer, que je suis en train de réparer.

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Détruis cette armoire, alors !

\- C'est de la folie !

Harry leva la main.

\- Si on détruit cette armoire, les mangemorts se douteront que quelque chose cloche et ils s'en prendront à la mère de Malfoy. Nous avons un avantage, un réel avantage, alors j'aimerais que vous considériez ces informations.

\- Qu'est ce qui dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Un mensonge pour nous détourner de la réelle attaque ? demanda Ron. Qu'est ce qu'il nous dit qu'il ne fait pas semblant d'être gentil pour nous planter un coup de couteau dans le dos ?!

Draco s'était attendu à ce genre de réflexion et même si répondre méchamment le démangeait, il se retint.

\- Rien ne nous le dit… A part moi.

\- Alors il faut prévenir l'Ordre, dit Hermione. Prévenir le Ministère.

\- Il y a des espions de Jedusor au Ministère, dit Draco. Dès que l'information leur sera transmise, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'ils s'évaporeront immédiatement.

\- Tu veux leur tendre un piège, Harry, fit Ginny. Tu veux que l'armoire fonctionne et qu'on les attende.

Le brun fit « oui » de la tête. Un long silence s'abattit sur la salle et l'inquiétude monta en flèche en Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai conscience que ça ne peut être que du vent. Pour une raison que je garderai pour moi, pour le moment, je crois ce que dit Draco. Je ne vous demande pas de vous mêler totalement à cette histoire. J'ai plus ou moins prévu quelque chose pour garder les mangemorts enfermés. Je veux juste que vous soyez au courant pour être prêts au cas où cela s'avère vrai. Pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris par l'attaque, s'il y en a une. Pour que vous puissiez vous protéger.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à agir seul ?!

\- Il n'en est pas question ! On a toujours tout fait ensemble, s'il doit y avoir une attaque de mangemorts alors on fera ce qu'il faut ensemble ! tonna Ron.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mon frère, Harry. Tu ne peux pas juste nous prévenir et nous dire ensuite qu'il faut qu'on ferme les yeux. Nous faisons partie de l'Ordre et de l'A.D. Nous avons accepté de nous battre, de protéger Poudlard, et on le fera. Du moins, moi, je le ferai !

\- Je le ferai aussi, fit Neville. Je n'ai pas confiance en Malfoy mais j'ai confiance en toi. Après ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère, je refuse de rester sur cet échec. Pour Sirius, pour mes parents et pour nous.

\- Moi aussi, Harry, je t'aiderai parce que nous allons forcément bien nous amuser ensemble, dit Luna.

\- Quel est ton plan, Harry ?

Harry leur raconta ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et la façon dont il faudrait sauver la mère de Draco. Il ne parla pas des tentatives de meurtre mais Draco le coupa à ce moment là.

\- C'est à cause de moi… Si Weasley a failli mourir.

Harry braqua un regard alarmé sur lui mais étrangement, Ron ne s'énerva pas.

\- Bien… Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée, dit-il. Du moment que tu ne recommences pas. Sinon, je te tue. Si tu fais du mal à Harry, je te tue aussi. Si tu nous trahis, je te tue.

\- Et si Ron ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui te tuerais, dit Hermione.

\- Et si Hermione échoue, assure-toi de surveiller tes arrières parce que je risque d'être dans ton dos jusqu'à la fin de ton existence, que je me ferai un plaisir d'écourter rapidement, ajouta Ginny sur un ton poli.

Draco tourna ses yeux vers Neville et Luna pour écouter leurs menaces. Le garçon haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire et Luna… Avait disparu. Harry leva le nez à son tour.

\- Luna ?!

\- C'est formidable ici, Harry !

Ils entendirent sa voix mais personne ne la voyait. Tous le petit groupe se leva.

\- Oh, ça alors ! Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! C'est incroyable !

Ils suivirent sa voix et se précipitèrent vers elle.

\- Luna, nous ne sommes pas là pour ramasser des vieux objets !

\- Vieux, oui, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas un simple objet, fit-elle joyeusement.

\- Peut-on se concentrer sur le plus important ? Les mangemorts !

\- Figurez-vous que c'est un bijou plutôt inestimable. Le trésor perdu de Rowena Serdaigle ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'il se trouvait ici ?!

Harry, qui avait commencé à se détourner de la jeune fille, pivota sur ses talons brusquement.

\- Tu as dit quoi ?!

Il voyait Luna jouer avec un diadème sale et abîmé.

\- J'ai dit « : Figurez-vous que c'est un bijou plutôt inestimable. Le trésor perdu de Rowena Serdaigle ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'il se trouvait ici. » C'est une relique magique plutôt puissante, il suffit de le poser sur sa tête.

Elle faillit le mettre sur sa tête et Harry se précipita vivement vers elle. Il frappa le diadème qui tomba au sol.

\- Je n'allais pas le mettre, Harry, il respire un peu le malheur.

Draco vit Harry sortir sa baguette brusquement et le brun semblait brûler d'un feu nouveau.

\- Oh, par Merlin ! s'écria Hermione. Harry tu crois que c'est…

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le vérifier.

Harry récupéra sa veste sous les yeux éberlué de Neville et des siens par la même occasion. Il la jeta sur le diadème et récupéra l'objet.

\- Sortons d'ici !

\- Où est ce que qu'on va ?! demanda Ginny.

\- Harry, Dumbledore à dit que…

\- Dumbledore dit beaucoup de choses, Hermione. Je pense que les personnes ici ont le droit de savoir et si tout se passe bien, il n'en saura rien. Sinon, tu feras en sorte de jeter un « obliviate » sur nos amis !

Draco grimaça puis Harry se tourna vers le groupe.

\- Vous avez toujours la possibilité de faire demi-tour.

Personne ne fit de mouvement pour dire qu'ils souhaitaient le faire. Alors Harry reprit sa marche. Il donna sa veste à Ron et ramassa une carte. Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et Harry les fit traverser les couloirs de façon prudente, consultant sa carte toutes les minutes.

\- Les toilettes des filles, grinça Draco. C'est une blague, j'espère ?

Mais aucun ne rigolait. Il remarqua que Ron et Ginny étaient devenus blancs comme un linge.

\- Oh, Harry, tu es venu me voir ?! Toi aussi, Draco !

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers Mimi Geignarde.

\- Désolé Mimi, fit Harry, pas cette fois-ci.

Harry se détourna du fantôme et se posa devant le lavabo puis un sifflement sortit de ses lèvres. Draco reconnut immédiatement le fourchelangue et tressaillit violemment. Soudain, le lavabo s'écarta, laissant apparaître un tunnel. Harry s'y engouffra immédiatement. Hermione se précipita à sa suite, ainsi que Neville et Luna.

\- Je pensais qu'on n'y retournerait jamais, dit Ron.

\- Je t'assure, je le pensais aussi, fit sa sœur.

Ils pénétrèrent dedans en laissant Draco seul.

\- Tu n'y vas pas ?

Draco frotta ses cheveux et plongea dans le tunnel. Il avança lentement jusqu'à se retrouver devant un mur gravé de deux serpents. Il le pénétra et atterrit dans une immense salle rectangulaire aux lumières blafardes et vertes. Elle était soutenue par des colonnes en forme de serpent et au fond, une statue de pierre représentait un visage. Pas n'importe lequel, pensa Draco : celui de Salazar Serpentard.

\- C'est… La Chambre des Secrets.

\- Bingo, Malfoy !

Draco s'approcha du groupe et sous ses yeux se profila le cadavre d'un énorme monstre. Une sorte de serpent géant, dont le corps se décomposait et les lambeaux de chair traînaient au sol.

\- Il est mort ?

\- C'est plutôt évident, fit Ginny.

\- Comment ?

\- Je l'ai tué, dit Harry. Reculez loin, d'accord ?

Quasiment tout le monde obéit. Harry se dirigea vers la gueule de l'animal, il avait posé le diadème au sol et avait entouré sa main de sa cape. Il plongea son bras vers le crochet restant de l'animal et tira dessus. Un liquide noir et épais s'en échappa et Draco se recula vivement. Puis Harry se tourna vers le diadème. Il vit Hermione, Ron et Ginny sortir leurs baguettes. Il se décida à faire de même et Neville et Luna suivirent le mouvement. Harry s'agenouilla devant le diadème et leva la main qui tenait le crochet. D'un coup sec, il abattit le croc sur le joyau bleu du bijou.

Un cri strident s'en échappa et lui vrilla les tympans. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa de la pierre brisée et Harry recula sur les fesses. Draco n'en revenait pas : c'était le visage de Voldemort qui tourbillonnait.

\- INCENDIO !

C'était Hermione qui venait de hurler. Une flamme énorme attaqua la fumée. Ron lança le même sort, bientôt rejoint par le reste du groupe. Draco lança le sort à son tour alors que la fumée, entourée de flammes, se jetait sur Harry. Draco courut vers lui mais Harry repoussa l'attaque d'un protego. Les gerbes de flammes dévorèrent ce qui restait de la fumée noire jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un hurlement de pure douleur. Même après que tout soit redevenu silencieux, ils restèrent figés. Le cœur battant, la respiration lourde.

\- Qu… Qu'est ce que c'était que ça !?

Draco observa le diadème fendu en deux. Harry se releva et lança un regard à Hermione. Celle-ci se précipita vers lui.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Je n'y crois pas ! C'en était un, Harry !

\- Il en reste combien maintenant ?! cria Ron.

\- La coupe, le collier et le serpent… Trois.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer !? râla Ginny.

Le trio se tourna vers eux et Harry se redressa.

\- D'accord. Tout ce que je vais vous dire… Devra strictement rester entre nous. Quand je dis strictement… Ce n'est pas pour rigoler.

Ils s'assirent en cercle comme des enfants prêts à se raconter des histoires d'horreur et effectivement, Harry raconta une histoire d'horreur.

\- Dumbledore a découvert la faiblesse de Voldemort. Elle réside dans des objets précieux qu'il a récupérés au fil du temps. Des objets comme ceux-là - il pointa son doigt sur le diadème. J'en ai détruit un, Dumbledore en a détruit un autre et nous venons d'en détruire un troisième. Il en reste trois autres.

\- Et vous savez où ils sont ou à quoi ils ressemblent ? demanda Draco.

\- C'est ce que Dumbledore cherche. C'est un miracle… Qu'on en ait trouvé un ici. Je m'en doutais mais je ne cherchais pas le bon. Luna, encore une fois… Merci !

\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir aidé, Harry.

\- Les autres objets, Potter, s'il te plaît.

\- Dumbledore pense, et je suis d'accord avec lui, que Nagini en est un.

\- Ce n'est pas un objet…

\- Non, mais il protège quelque chose qui appartient à Voldemort et je crois que sa mort sera bénéfique.

\- Qu'elle le soit ou non, fit Ron, je suis d'accord pour le voir mort.

\- … Nagini est intouchable, dit sombrement Draco. Jedusor le garde près de lui presque tout le temps. Vous ne pourrez pas l'approcher sans éviter de l'approcher _lui_ .

\- C'est pour ça qu'on s'en occupera en dernier, dit Hermione.

\- Ensuite, reprit Harry, il y a le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Et la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Draco leva vivement la tête.

\- La coupe ?!

\- Oui, c'est une coupe en or, un peu petite. Elle ressemble à une coupe normale.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco qui affichait un immense sourire.

\- Je sais où elle se trouve ! Je le sais !

Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur lui.

\- Où est-elle !?

Draco se dégagea.

\- Dans un endroit imprenable.

\- Gringotts, souffla Hermione.

\- Exactement… Désolé…

Tous les regards se posèrent de nouveau sur lui et Draco remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Luna lui souriait avec douceur, Ginny avait levé les yeux au ciel, Neville lui adressait un sourire timide, Hermione secouait la tête en souriant aussi, Ron se laissa retomber sur les fesses et Harry… Harry l'observait, le regard brillant.

\- On en sait plus en une journée qu'on en a jamais su en quelque mois, plaisanta Ron. Peut-être que Malfoy est notre porte bonheur.

\- Dans ce cas là, il va falloir qu'on le garde très près de nous, lança Ginny.

\- Est-ce qu'on va rouvrir les cours de l'A.D, Harry ?

\- On peut s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande le temps que Draco répare l'armoire.

Hermione se pencha vers lui.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, Malfoy, n'hésite pas.

En temps normal, Draco aurait envoyé balader Hermione Granger. Il lui aurait craché au visage au risque de se prendre un coup de poing. Mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien entouré. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle impression d'appartenir à quelque chose de grand et d'important. Il se sentait important.

\- J'aimerais bien, oui. Merci.

Hermione lui sourit.

 **XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX**

Draco attrapa le poignet d'Harry avant que ce dernier ne sorte de la salle sur demande. Le brun se tourna en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. Son estomac se tordit. Harry avait vraiment ce don de paraître froid. Il savait faire avec la colère explosive, il savait faire avec son ton sarcastique et ses piques mais à mesure qu'ils se fréquentaient, Draco découvrait d'autres aspects de sa personnalité.

Des aspects qu'il n'aurait jamais devinés. Harry pouvait être facilement blessant, il pouvait être parfois hautain, aussi. Pas dans ses paroles mais dans sa façon d'agir. Un peu comme s'il se devait de tout résoudre par lui-même. Draco avait d'abord mal pris cette façon d'agir mais au fur et à mesure, il s'était rendu compte que c'était la façon qu'avait Harry de ne pas perdre le cap. Qu'en effet, il y avait des choses qui semblaient ne reposer que sur lui, à commencer par la confiance de Dumbledore.

Mais Draco avait plus de mal avec les moments de blanc du Gryffondor. Quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, Harry donnait l'impression de laisser cours à ses vrais sentiments et ce n'était pas joli. Il restait longuement silencieux, affichait un visage impassible et s'avérait beaucoup plus calme que ce qu'il avait cru. Alors Draco s'était mis à réellement l'observer en dehors de la salle. Harry riait avec ses amis, plaisantait certaines fois, rigolait sur le terrain de Quidditch, dormait durant les cours d'histoire de la magie. Il jouait le jeu de l'enfant normal. Pourtant, quand il n'y avait plus personne, son visage s'affaissait. Il retirait son masque et Draco découvrait un Harry fatigué.

Cependant, le blond avait commencé à aimer cette expression dure qui se peignait sur ses traits. Il aimait ça parce que c'était en total contraste avec d'autres petites choses qu'il avait découvertes.

Il avait gravé profondément le regard brillant d'excitation qu'il avait eu dans la Chambre des Secrets après avoir détruit l'horcruxe. Draco avait alors compris quelque chose de profondément choquant. Harry aimait ça, quelque part il aimait le fait de devoir servir une cause dangereuse, il aimait l'adrénaline de mettre sa vie en jeu. Comme si ça faisait intégralement partie de lui, comme s'il ne pouvait vivre que de ça. Et c'était sûrement ce qui le poussait à se mettre dans des situations compromettantes. C'était absurde pour Draco : lui qui essayait juste de s'en sortir, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette étincelle dans son regard, cette lueur d'anticipation sur ce qui allait leur arriver.

Pourtant, ça l'avait consumé et figé sur place. Ça l'avait brûlé comme jamais. Ces deux émeraudes scintillantes qui l'avaient fixé intensément lui avaient définitivement tourné la tête. Si au départ les baisers consistaient à transformer leur frustration, leur haine et leur colère en autre chose, Draco, lui, commençait à perdre pied. S'il avait demandé à Harry de tout dire, ce n'était pas totalement pour avoir plus de personnes de son coté, c'était parce que quelque part, il voulait entrer dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Il voulait en faire partie et être accepté. Accepté par le brun totalement et sans barrière. Et ça passait par se faire accepter par ses amis.

Ça avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances. Il percevait des petits sourires de Ginny, des regards entendus de Ron. Il avait droit à des salutations polies quand il croisait seul Hermione. Il en était fou de joie. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans un nouveau monde. Un monde où il avait des complices, où on l'écoutait parler, où on lui demandé son avis. Hermione lui venait en aide pour l'armoire et quand il était épuisé, elle prenait parfois le relais. Certains moments, il participait aux entraînements secrets. Il avait même pu faire quelques duels avec chacun d'entre eux.

Il n'était plus sur le côté, il ne se sentait plus vraiment seul. Mais il sentait aussi qu'il n'était pas complet. Cette sensation de plénitude, il la ressentait uniquement quand les lèvres d'Harry se posaient sur les siennes. Quand son regard fiévreux et brûlant de désir le sondait avec profondeur. Quand ses mains attrapaient ses cheveux, griffaient son dos ou son ventre. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que ce qui s'était passé dans la salle secrète. Draco n'avait jamais osé tenter une nouvelle fois ce genre de chose. Il avait eu conscience d'avoir cédé à une pulsion honteuse et ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait plus que ça se passe comme ça.

Il désirait Harry au-delà des mots et des sensations qu'il lui procurait. Il voulait Harry d'une autre façon. Il voulait cette lumière dans ses yeux encore et encore. Il le voulait complètement, égoïstement. Juste pour lui et pour longtemps. Et quand Harry redevenait ce garçon froid et silencieux, il se sentait mourir à l'intérieur. Il avait toujours pensé être lui-même un garçon plutôt distant et au tempérament glacial. Mais son attitude était à mille lieux de celle d'Harry.

Draco était refroidi par la peur de mourir. Harry était froid d'autre chose mais il dégageait de la chaleur. Draco en était sûr. Harry l'avait brûlé. Ses yeux étaient devenus deux boules de feu vert et ça avait été magnifique. Il était comme un papillon qui cherchait la lumière et la chaleur et c'était tout ce qu'Harry représentait à ses yeux.

Harry baissa les yeux sur les doigts de Draco qui tenaient sa main. Le Serpentard retira sa main.

\- J'aimerais te parler de la coupe.

Harry se retourna complètement pour lui faire face. Aucun d'eux n'avait reparlé du lieu où elle se trouvait. Ils s'étaient tous concentrés sur le plan pour piéger les mangemorts et sûrement sortir Draco de cette affaire.

Ils avaient convenu d'amener l'armoire dans la Chambre des Secrets et s'il devait y avoir une bataille, elle s'effectuerait là-bas. Selon Harry, il y avait très peu de chances que les mangemorts se doutent de quelque chose en se retrouvant devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Ça serait même une source d'excitation pour eux. Le but était de les contenir, de les garder prisonniers et de profiter de ce moment pour que Draco et Tonks aillent chercher sa mère au manoir puis la conduisent dans un endroit sûr. Harry n'en avait pas encor parler à Tonks mais il avait l'intention de contacter Remus. Bientôt. La question des horcruxes avait été laissée en suspend mais Draco savait pertinemment que c'était la raison qui mettait Harry sur les nerfs. Ça, et le fait que Dumbledore ne réapparaisse pas.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Elle se trouve dans le coffre de ma tante Bellatrix. Et je pense que… Tu devrais aussi profiter du fait qu'elle soit dans le château au moment de l'attaque pour te rendre au coffre. Parce que je pense qu'elle sera là. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Je sais bien, ça. J'avais dans l'idée de la capturer et de la soumettre à l'imperium.

\- Ce ne sera pas efficace. Bellatrix est une occlumens expérimentée et elle résiste autant au sortilège de l'imperium qu'au Doloris.

\- Alors je devrais lui arracher une mèche de cheveux avant de partir. J'ai bien conscience que c'est la seule fenêtre dont on disposera. Dans tous les cas, il me faut cette coupe et je ferai tout ce qui est humainement possible pour l'avoir et la détruire.

Draco vit de nouveau briller cette lueur perturbante et l'envie de l'embrasser se fit immense. Il eut l'impression qu'Harry décelait ce qu'il voulait parce que le brun s'approcha légèrement de lui.

\- Draco ?

\- Tu penses que ça va fonctionner ?

Harry pencha la tête et le regarda bizarrement.

\- En fait, ça fait un moment que je me dis que tu es vraiment défaitiste comme personne.

Draco grogna.

\- Je ne suis pas défaitiste, je suis réaliste. C'est de la folie.

\- Pourtant, tu es venu me voir.

\- Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? Mourir tué par Jedusor ou tué par Jedusor… Dans les deux cas, je mets ma vie en danger.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Malfoy, on te trouvera une cachette digne de toi.

Il venait de lui assener ça d'un ton cassant et durant une seconde, la colère de Draco monta comme un geyser, soufflée presque aussi rapidement par le regard de défi que lui lançait Harry. Il le testait, il le poussait à bout.

\- Comment fais-tu…

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Pour ne pas être terrorisé.

Harry lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Tu l'es assez pour deux. Et Voldemort a déjà tenté de me tuer trois fois. Et il n'est pas pire qu'un détraqueur.

Draco grimaça et le brun haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Je ne nie pas le fait que de nous tous, mis à part moi, tu es celui qui est le plus en danger, avec ta mère bien sûr. Je n'ai pas voulu être blessant… Rien que le fait que tu sois venu me parler prouve que tu es peut-être meilleur que moi. Ça ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit de faire le premier pas.

\- Et même si tu l'avais fait… Je t'aurais sûrement envoyé balader à coup d'impardonnables.

Le Gryffondor rigola doucement.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, tout de même : vivre presque six années à se battre sans cesse pour finir par se retrouver enfermés dans la même pièce à discuter plus ou moins normalement. Si je n'avais pas la certitude de me réveiller tous les matins, je pourrais croire que c'est un rêve ou une illusion.

Draco croisa les bras et observa la mine sombre d'Harry avec tristesse.

\- Je suis bien content que ça ne soit pas rêve… Parce que ça veut dire que tes baisers sont réels.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux s'enfoncèrent dans ceux de Draco. Le blond leva la main et avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste de plus, Harry se jeta sur lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Draco l'enlaça immédiatement.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry faisait le premier pas.

Rapidement, Draco fut incapable de se contenter uniquement de sa langue. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Ses mains passèrent sous la robe d'Harry, cherchant sa peau avec ferveur. Tout en s'embrassant et se caressant, ils marchèrent maladroitement avant de tomber au sol. Harry étouffa un grognement de douleur et Draco voulut se redresser pour lui demander s'il ne s'était pas fait mal mais le brun l'empêcha de quitter ses lèvres d'une main appuyée sur la tête.

Brusquement, il sentit Harry plaquer son bassin contre le sien. L'évidente érection du brun qui se pressa contre sa cuisse le fit gémir de frustration. Draco releva la tête violemment pour fixer les pupilles d'Harry. Elles brûlaient de nouveau. C'était le feu, c'était des flammes vertes qui oscillaient de façon hypnotique. Draco passa une main sur le visage d'Harry et retira ses lunettes. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'Harry n'était plus là. Qu'il ne savait pas qui il était. Que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, il aurait eu le même air ahuri et les iris tremblotantes. Cette pensée le remplit d'une fureur sans nom. Il agrippa les cheveux d'Harry entre ses doigts.

\- Harry ?

\- Draco, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Jusqu'à il y a peu, tu étais en train de m'embrasser et maintenant tu gâches tout.

Draco se mit à rire. Puis posa ses lèvres contre sa joue.

\- … D'autre.

\- Quoi ? fit Harry.

\- N'embrasse personne d'autre…

Draco avait entrecoupé sa phrase de baiser. Ça lui avait échappé. Parce qu'il voulait faire fuir cette sensation qu'il était juste arrivé durant un moment de faiblesse. Il voulait être spécial. Il sentit Harry se tendre contre lui et Draco se figea, prêt à subir les protestations ou moqueries du Gryffondor. Un frôlement de tissu lui fit lever la tête. Harry avait mis son bras sur ses yeux et affichait un sourire. Il se mit à rire.

Draco se redressa pour se retrouver assis sur le brun qui continuait de rigoler.

\- Comme si j'avais le temps de penser à quelqu'un d'autre...

Draco écarta la main d'Harry pour voir ses yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait apprécier cette phrase mais c'était la preuve qu'Harry se contentait de ses lèvres. Puis une pensée sombre l'assaillit avec force. Il étudia le visage du brun et pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu acceptes ça… Parce que tu penses m'être redevable ?

Harry cessa de rire.

\- Tu acceptes que je t'embrasse et que je te touche parce que tu penses que tu me le dois ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il y a derrière ta tête…

\- Tu crois que si tu m'avais dit non… J'aurais changé d'avis ?!

Draco regardait Harry, horrifié. C'était ça l'image qu'il renvoyait ? Un type qui ne donnait rien sans rien. Un type qui réclamait protection et offrait les plans de Voldemort sur un plateau pour ensuite réclamer son du en récompenses charnelles. Que Potter, en bon sauveur, acceptait...

\- Tu penses que je suis un menteur ?! Tu crois que je fais ça juste pour avoir la satisfaction de t'avoir ? Tu crois que c'est par vengeance ? Sous prétexte que ma vie est minable et que je suis minable, je tente de sauter le survivant pour avoir un peu de réconfort ? C'est ça, Potter ?! C'est ça que tu penses ?! Je te fais donc tellement pitié ?!

Draco avait un sourire dément sur le visage et l'envie de frapper Harry s'empara de lui insidieusement. Il leva le poing et la position que le brun prit lui fit plus de mal que de bien. Harry avait ramené ses bras sur son visage pour se protéger.

Draco frappa violemment le sol à coté du visage d'Harry.

\- Tu ne veux même pas te défendre…

Draco posa son front contre le torse et serra sa chemise entre ses doigts, tachant le tissu d'un peu de sang.

\- Qu'est ce que je suis… Harry… Qu'est ce que je suis ?

Il y eut un long silence et Draco, la tête reposant sur le corps d'Harry, devinait sa respiration saccadée et le mouvement rapide de sa poitrine. Il se redressa légèrement, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux humides. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait faire.

\- … J'aime ça.

Draco releva la tête. La voix d'Harry avait été chevrotante.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- J'aime ça. J'aime que tu m'embrasses, j'aime que tu ne regardes que moi. Parce que tu ne regardes que moi… Et…. Et je ne comprends rien. Je ne comprends rien. A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, je veux que tu me touches. Tout le temps ! Qu'est ce que j'ai ?! Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Je n'étais pas censé ressentir ça ! Je n'étais pas censé ressentir quelque chose pour toi… C'est stupide. Stupide Malfoy.

Harry s'était tourné sur le côté et avait enfoui sa tête entre ses bras.

\- … Pourquoi maintenant ?! Pourquoi pas avant ?! Pourquoi il faut que tu fasses ça quand tout est compliqué ? Tu veux justes me torturer… C'est ça ?! C'est moi qui suis pitoyable…

\- Non… Non. -Draco prit les poignets d'Harry entre ses mains et les écarta de son visage.- Harry… J'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas seul…

\- Pourquoi moi, Draco… Pourquoi nous ?

Draco rigola doucement et souleva Harry pour le prendre contre lui. Le brun l'enlaça.

\- Stupide…

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry… Je ne comprends pas non plus.

 **OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

 **Avril 2003**

Harry et son équipe suivaient le détachement Polonais. Les techniciens Français avaient parfaitement neutralisé les protections et ils pouvaient à présent s'infiltrer dans le château. Selon les plans fournis, le maître devait se trouver dans les hautes tours.

Harry rigolait déjà intérieurement en pensant que tout se passait toujours en hauteur de toute façon. Il avançait avec prudence et se détacha avec une partie du groupe polonais.

Ils avaient aperçu du mouvement durant les nuits mais tout le monde s'était fait violence pour attaquer de jour et être sûr de ne pas se retrouver en face d'une mauvaise surprise. Ça n'avait pas empêché Harry de ne pas profiter de ses quelques heures de répit pour dormir. Il en était incapable il en serait sûrement incapable encore longtemps quand il rentrerait à Londres et qu'il devrait faire chambre à part avec Draco… Ou même se trouver un autre endroit pour vivre. Il se retint de gémir de douleur. Rompre avec Draco était nécessaire, ils avaient conçu leur relation sur une base chaotique, dans un moment de pure folie. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Draco faisait encore avec lui, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait avec lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il y avait eut entre eux, au début, mais ça s'était transformé en quelque chose d'autre et maintenant, Harry se rendait bien compte qu'ils étaient coincés. Qu'il coinçait Draco. Il n'était pas trop tard : il était guéri de la guerre, il pouvait faire front seul et reprendre sa vie en main. Il en était capable, il ne souffrait plus autant qu'avant.

Il se rendait cependant bien compte que quitter Draco serait douloureux... Mais il devait le faire, il le devait avant que Draco se rende compte qu'il avait laissé passer sa vie juste pour qu'Harry se remette de tout ça. Juste parce qu'il était redevable. Avant que Draco ne se mette à lui reprocher le fait de ne pas avoir d'héritier pour la famille Malfoy, ou qu'il ait toujours dû vivre dans son ombre ou encore qu'il ne dépend que de lui. Il pouvait supporter la haine de Draco mais il ne pourrait pas supporter des reproches sur sa vie gâchée. Alors c'était mieux maintenant, Harry en était certain.

Ils ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver la salle maîtresse : une immense pièce en cercle où se trouvait cinq cercueils. Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers le cercueil principal et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Dès que le couvercle massif se souleva, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Il se tourna vivement vers ses coéquipiers.

\- SORT…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main solide venait d'écraser sa gorge. Harry mordit sa langue dans un grognement étouffé.

\- C'est vraiment adorable de votre part de vous joindre à notre fête.

Harry ne put rien répondre à cette voix froide et prédatrice parce qu'il sentait déjà la morsure avide du vampire contre sa peau. Ses doigts tressautèrent légèrement, laissant tomber sa baguette. Il vit que ses deux hommes se faisaient mordre tout comme lui avant de perdre connaissance.

.

.

A suivre.

 **Bon...comme je suis fatiguée d'attendre une semaine et que je n'aurais bientôt plus ce temps là. Je propose d'avancer le post du prochain chapitre à vendredi. En même temps que Retour haha. Je pense qu'en fait je posterais tous les deux jours. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Koeur sur vous.**


	8. La mort, cet autre chemin

Je n'ai aucune excuse….en fait si j'en ai une mais bon elle est pas trop légitime (des choses à faire toussa toussa). Du coup voici la suite avec un jour de retard.

 **Pouika** : Ce n'en est pas une X). Je te rassure.

 **Brigitte26** : Haha, c'est une très, très bonne question. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Désolée pour l'attente, je ferais au mieux les prochains jours, mais je ne peux pas promettre la même chose pour Retour, parce que l'histoire n'est pas finie X). Oui Harry va vraiment devoir rebrancher son cerveau…ou peut-être qu'il sait ce qu'il fait haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Ocechan** : J'ai compris que tu étais pressée petite cachotière XD.

 **Cthia** : Haha merci beaucoup, effectivement il en est fou. J'étais en train de me demander ou j'ai vue ton pseudo, mais tu es une des rares personnes qui est pour Harry dans la fic de Rose Malfoy : « nothing else matters ». Du coup on est copine XD.

 **JBE** : Oh donc je brouille tes pistes haha. Bon j'ai un peu déconnée sur les intervalles de post, navrée. Pour le truc des vacances, c'est plus une idée comme ça. Quand on ne réfléchis pas trop on qu'on suppute des projets qui n'auront peut-être pas lieu. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont clairement pas parlé dans le futur mais…j'ai pas de mais en fait. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi !

 **Yume resonnance** : Il fallait clairement s'y attendre, ah je suis si prévisible XD. Merci d'avoir apprécié la scène du baiser ça me touche. J'espère que la suite te plaira, koeur sur toi !

 **Yayoiinlove** : Tu veux taper mon petit Harry d'amour alors qu'il n'a rien fait du tout le pauvre (a part rompre avec Draco, qui est un crime contre l'humanité XD). Je crois que je ne m'avance pas trop en pensant que Draco va sûrement souffrir u_u. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta lecture et ta review ! Koeur sur toi.

 **LA MORT, CET AUTRE CHEMIN.**

 **Juin 1997**

\- Accio balai.

Deux balais arrivèrent juste en face d'eux et Harry s'empressa de soutenir de nouveau Dumbledore contre lui.

\- Il faut trouver Severus…

\- Oui, professeur, j'irai chercher le professeur Rogue. Allons-y maintenant, il faut retourner au château.

Harry laissa le directeur prendre en main le balai emprunté et le brun en fit de même.

Dumbledore était revenu la veille pour lui annoncer qu'il avait probablement trouvé le dernier horcruxe et qu'il devait partir rapidement. Harry n'avait pas protesté et s'était félicité d'avoir pensé à donner la fiole de Felix Felicis à Ron et Hermione. Cela faisait déjà presque une semaine que l'armoire était réparée et qu'ils l'avaient déplacée. Harry avait demandé sept jours avant que Draco ne prévienne ceux qu'il devait prévenir. Par malchance, Dumbledore était arrivé et avait exigé qu'ils partent immédiatement. Harry avaient prévenu tout le monde, du moins ceux qu'il fallait prévenir, que si Dumbledore revenait, il partirait avec lui.

Sa main ensanglantée glissa sur le manche alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la tour d'astronomie. Une nouvelle fois, Harry se précipita vers Dumbledore pour l'aider à marcher. Boire cet infâme liquide vert avait considérablement diminué ses forces. Et si Harry savait que Dumbledore était déjà faible, à présent ce n'était vraiment plus qu'une question de temps. Avec difficulté, il soutint le poids du Directeur et à deux, ils arrivèrent presque sans encombre dans le bureau de ce dernier.

\- Harry… Mon garçon, peux-tu aller chercher Severus ?

\- Avant qu'il n'arrive… J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez, s'il vous plaît.

Dumbledore posa une main sur son cœur et Harry agita sa baguette pour former un patronus.

\- Vas chercher le professeur Rogue, s'il te plaît.

L'immense cerf disparut presque immédiatement.

\- Tu veux me parler ?

Harry baissa la tête et resta immobile au milieu de la pièce.

\- Je sais que vous êtes mourant.

\- Oh, tu sais ?

Mais quelque chose dans le ton de Dumbledore ne reflétait pas du tout l'étonnement.

\- Oui, j'ai surpris votre conversation avec le professeur Rogue.

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux… Mais après tout à quoi cela sert-il d'avoir une cape d'invisibilité si ce n'est pas pour se rendre invisible durant les moments les plus cruciaux ?

\- Vous ne niez pas ?

\- Non, Harry… Me croirais-tu si je le faisais ?

\- Non. Je pense que vous l'êtes réellement. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons vous avez décidé de ne rien me dire mais j'aimerais… Je vous supplie de me dire la vérité.

\- Harry…

\- Pour le peu de temps qu'il vous reste. Pour le peu de choses que je sais. Ne refaites pas l'erreur de la prophétie, ou de la mort de Sirius…

La voix d'Harry se baissa gravement et il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- Dites-moi la vérité. Dites-moi combien de temps il vous reste vraiment. Je vous en prie, arrêtez de me mentir.

\- Tu vois cela comme un mensonge et je vois cela comme une protection. Encore une fois, c'est peut-être les erreurs de la vieillesse. Je suis terriblement désolé, Harry, de continuer à croire que je fais cela pour ton bien. Mais tu as sans doute raison, il est temps de cesser de mentir...

Harry leva un regard meurtri vers Dumbledore. Le professeur se leva difficilement et prit appui contre son bureau. De sa poche, il sortit le médaillon de Salazar et le glissa entre les mains du brun.

\- Le journal est détruit, la bague l'est aussi. Il reste ce médaillon, la coupe, Nagini et cet objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle.

Harry rigola doucement.

\- Non… Nous l'avons détruit.

\- Vous…

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire, je ne pouvais pas vous envoyer de hibou. Nous l'avons détruit, c'était un diadème caché dans la salle sur demande.

\- La salle sur demande… Comment as-tu fait sans l'épée ?

\- Un crochet de basilic.

Dumbledore étouffa un rire abîmé.

\- Le basilic, en effet…

\- Professeur ?

\- Je comptais emporter ce secret dans ma tombe. Je comptais être le lâche que j'ai toujours été en partie. Je me disais que je pourrais compter sur ta témérité et ton envie de vengeance en te forçant à te battre contre Voldemort. En te mettant en tête que c'est ce que tu voulais, Harry. Mais la vérité est plus moche, plus moche que ce que j'ai fait... Parce que vois-tu, j'ai fondé tout nos espoirs en toi. Harry, mon garçon, une dernière fois, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses avec moi.

Harry se figea.

\- … J'aimerais que tu te demandes d'où te vient cette connexion avec Voldemort, pourquoi tu peux voir dans son esprit et lui dans le tien, pourquoi tu peux parler aux serpents alors que tu n'as aucun lien avec Salazar. J'aimerais que tu te le demandes.

Et Harry le fit. Il le fit et l'horreur le frappa comme si on venait de le gifler violemment. Comme si une main pleine de griffes s'était abattue sur son visage et serrait son cœur de la pire des façons.

\- J'en suis un, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Le pire ne fut pas d'apprendre qu'il était une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, ou même les mensonges de Dumbledore. Le pire était son visage, son expression. Et Harry était en train de comprendre. Comprendre qu'il devrait mourir quoiqu'il arrive, comprendre que sa vie avait était régie par Voldemort de sa naissance à sa mort. Que sa vie n'avait eu que pour but de détruire celle du seigneur des ténèbres, d'achever ses desseins en mourant. Il n'y avait pas de futur pour lui. Mais il n'y en avait plus non plus pour Dumbledore.

Harry se frotta le visage du dos de sa main et poussa un gémissement pitoyable.

\- D'accord, dit-il, d'accord… D'accord…

\- Harry…

\- Je sais où se trouve la coupe.

\- Tu sais ?! Mais comment ?!

\- Draco Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ?! Harry, comment tu…

\- Il n'y a pas que vous qui conservez des petits secrets. Malfoy est venu me voir, professeur, et il…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu continuer sa phrase, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

\- Professeur ! Potter ?!

Severus Rogue s'arrêta quelques minutes. Harry fit un pas sur le côté pour le laisser passer.

\- Ah, Severus, j'ai besoin de vous. Je crois, mon ami, que l'heure est venue.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise, vous en…

Il s'interrompit en regardant Harry.

\- Severus, reprit Dumbledore, je crois au contraire qu'il est raisonnable d'y mettre fin maintenant. Je ne serais bientôt plus moi-même et je deviendrais plus une charge qu'un atout.

\- Professeur… Albus.

Le directeur secoua doucement la tête et reporta son attention sur Harry quand soudain, une explosion retentit. Le brun se tourna immédiatement et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Professeur, fit Harry le désespoir dans la voix.

\- Harry, je n'ai que toi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Une autre explosion retentit et Severus se redressa.

\- Quel est tout ce bruit ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- C'est l'attaque, dit Harry, elle a commencé.

\- L'attaque ?!

\- Les mangemorts attaquent Poudlard, dit Harry d'une voix calme, mais ils sont coincés. Nous avons veillé à ce qu'ils le soient.

\- C'est toi, fit Severus. Comment ?!

\- Draco Malfoy, soupira Dumbledore.

\- Draco ?! Mais il…

\- Il est de notre côté depuis des mois. Nous leur avons tendu un piège. Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler… Je ne savais pas de quel côté vous étiez.

Severus fit claquer sa langue mais un sourire d'une infinie tristesse se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est sûrement tout ce que je mérite…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous méritez, mais à présent vous savez.

\- Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix faible, prends l'épée. Prends-la.

\- Professeur…

\- Tu en auras besoin. Prends-la.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit où était entreposée l'épée de Gryffondor puis se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- Professeur… Je…

\- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas un adieu. La mort n'est pas la fin, ce n'est que le début d'un autre voyage. Es-tu sûr de toi ?

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Je le ferai.

Severus le regarda avec horreur. Harry récupéra l'épée.

\- Vous…

Mais il s'arrêta devant le visage fermé d'Harry. Le brun se détourna d'eux et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu es un bon garçon, Harry. Tu es tellement courageux, fit Dumbledore la voix brisée.

Harry ne se tourna pas.

\- Professeur Rogue… Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Le Gryffondor n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit rapidement. Des élèves étaient déjà sortis de leurs dortoirs mais Harry les ignora tous. Il se précipita vers sa chambre et enfonça le collier, l'épée, le miroir de Sirius, sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs dans un sac et miniaturisa son éclair de feu. Enfin, il jeta un dernier regard au dortoir avant de descendre.

Les toilettes des filles n'étaient plus qu'un amoncellement de gravas et Harry pouvait nettement deviner le combat qui faisait rage. Il vit Hermione repousser des sorts aux côtés de George Weasley et Neville frapper un mangemort d'un stupéfix bien placé alors que ses yeux ne cherchaient qu'une seule personne.

Draco était en train de se battre contre sa tante aidé de Ginny et Tonks. La femme lui hurlait qu'il était un traître mais Draco préférait faire pleuvoir des sorts que de lui répondre. Harry fonça vers eux et se joignit sans attendre au combat.

\- Tonks, cria-t-il. Il faut y aller !

Tonks lui fit un bref signe de tête et elle et Harry jetèrent un énorme sort de fumée noire. Harry attrapa son bras et elle s'agrippa à lui de la même façon. Ils utilisèrent ce laps de temps pour quitter cette bataille. Ron et Hermione savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ça ne devait durer que le temps de cette soirée et il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

Tonks, Harry et Draco couraient dans les couloirs quand quelque chose explosa au niveau de leurs têtes. Harry eut à peine le temps de pousser Draco en avant que déjà, un sort le projetait contre la pierre. Il cligna des yeux et vit Fenrir Greyback baguette en main. Bien sûr, le loup-garou n'avait pas besoin de voir, il pouvait sentir. Draco sortit sa baguette mais l'homme loup se précipita sur lui et sa main griffa le blond qui se mit à hurler. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour : il bondit et pointa sa baguette sur Fenrir.

\- SECTUM SEMPRA !

Harry ne savait pas quel était l'effet de se sort _;_ il l'avait lu dans le livre du prince. C'était à utiliser contre les ennemis et Fenrir était un ennemi. Des gerbes de sang jaillirent et le loup-garou tomba en arrière. Harry écarquilla les yeux mais le gémissement de Draco ne le fit pas regretter une seule seconde son geste.

\- Draco ?!

Harry souleva le blond et évalua les dégâts avec terreur. Le bas de sa mâchoire était en sang ainsi qu'une partie de son torse. Tonks qui avait subi plus durement le premier sort fonça vers lui et supporta le poids du Serpentard.

\- Tonks ! Fenrir, il…

\- C'est bon ! Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, ça laissera juste une jolie cicatrice. Aide-moi à le porter, Harry. Allons-y !

Enfin dehors, ils coururent aussi rapidement qui le pouvait vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier les attendaient avec Buck derrière lui.

\- C'est une blague, Potter, fit mollement Draco.

Mais Harry ne répondit rien. Il salua avec force l'hippogriffe et Tonks en fit de même.

\- Je ne peux pas, Harry… Je…

Tonks monta sur Buck et Harry grogna, il fouilla dans son sac et s'empara de l'éclair de feu à qui il fit reprendre sa taille normale.

\- Monte !

Harry enfourcha le balai et Draco attrapa rapidement sa taille.

\- C'est temporaire, Hagrid, dit Tonks, je te le ramène rapidement.

\- J'en suis sûr ! Soyez prudents. Surtout toi, Harry.

Harry le regarda le cœur blessé mais tenta un pâle sourire. Demain ou plus tard dans la soirée, Hagrid aurait sûrement le cœur brisé. Aussi brisé que l'était celui d'Harry...

Il appuya d'un pied sur le sol et s'envola avec Draco à la suite de Tonks. Il serra le manche de son balai avec la même force que sa mâchoire serrait ses dents. Contre lui, Draco avait raffermi sa prise et sa tête était bloquée contre son cou. Harry pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, plus chaude que le vent. Plus douce. Mais il pouvait aussi sentir le sang contre son dos.

Enfin à Pré-au-Lard, Harry sauta de son balai.

\- Où est ta mère ?

\- Dans un hôtel sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Bien, dit Tonks.

Elle leur attrapa le bras immédiatement et Harry sentit le crochet invisible tirer son ventre. Draco avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de se sortir du manoir. Ça n'avait pas été difficile : apparemment, tous les mangemorts attendaient à Pré-au-Lard un signe de ceux qui étaient entrés pour s'attaquer au château. Signe qui n'arriverait sûrement jamais. Narcissa, sous les indications de son fils, avait réussi à s'extraire de cette coalition.

Il tangua légèrement quand son pied toucha le sol et leva le nez pour deviner qu'ils étaient bien sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Par ici, fit Draco.

Harry et Tonks suivirent le blond. L'hôtel choisi n'avait pas la tête de ce que pourrait être un lieu digne des Malfoy. Il était sale, délabré et miteux et le réceptionniste n'avait pas l'air de connaître le sens du mot « hygiène ». Durant une seconde, Harry eut du mal à imaginer Narcissa Malfoy choisir un tel endroit mais peut-être était-ce le choix de Draco. Rapidement, ils montèrent les marches couinantes jusqu'à atteindre la chambre nommée. Draco sortit sa baguette et l'agita rapidement. Harry pouvait voir sa chemise auparavant blanche se ternir d'une couleur rouge carmin.

\- Belladone.

Un petit clic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Draco s'engouffra dedans suivi de Tonks et d'Harry qui fermait la marche. Immédiatement, il ferma la porte et posa sa tête contre le bois quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe. Narcissa se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Elle portait une lourde cape noire mais avait découvert son visage pour les observer.

\- Draco… Par Merlin, qu'est ce que cela signifie… Mais c'est Harry Potter !

Draco tenta de parler et de sourire mais au lieu de ça, il s'écroula. Harry se jeta sur lui et l'empêcha d'atterrir au sol puis il l'entraîna vers le lit pour que le blond s'y allonge.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé !? Oh, par Salazar, qu'est ce que ça signifie !?

\- Il a été attaqué par Greyback, lança Tonks.

\- Greyback?! Non, c'est…

Narcissa observa son fils en sang et Harry au-dessus de lui qui déchirait sa chemise. Trois traces de griffure couraient sur son torse et deux fentes en sang couraient sur la moitié de sa joue et la base de sa mâchoire. Harry poussa un faible gémissement. Le brun s'empressa de fouiller dans le sac qu'il avait amené et en sortit trois fioles.

\- Draco… Draco… Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais qu'il… J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait sentir.

Draco grogna légèrement et Harry le fit se redresser.

\- Ouvre la bouche…

\- Que faites-vous à mon fils !? Que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Mère…

Narcissa se précipita vers Draco et prit sa main dans les siennes.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Draco ? Mon trésor, mon ange… Explique-moi.

Draco ferma doucement les yeux et une larme perla au coin de son œil.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, je n'ai pas pu… Je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas pu faire… ?!

\- Le tuer, je n'ai pas pu tuer… Dumbledore.

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne tenta pas une seule fois de retenir ses larmes. Harry le força à boire une des fioles mais le blond ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de répéter qu'il était désolé.

\- Je l'ai trahi, mère… Je nous ai tous trahis…

Harry voulut s'éloigner mais la main de Draco attrapa son poignet et Narcissa le vit. Elle observa Harry puis son fils.

\- Tu l'as trahi, répéta-t-elle.

Puis elle se mit à rire. Elle enfonça son visage contre la chemise de Draco et rigola, rire qui se transforma en sanglot.

\- Oh, merci Merlin… Merci… Tu l'as trahi… C'était de la folie, du suicide… Du suicide. Maudit soit ton père… Du suicide. Mon propre fils…

Elle embrassa ses doigts puis sa main et enfin son visage. Harry se pencha et lui fit boire les deux autres fioles. Tonks s'empressa d'essuyer ses plaies avec une serviette humide et Harry sortit une crème qui appliqua sur les griffures. Quelques minutes plus tard, les plaies étaient fermées. Tonks se pencha sur lui.

\- Je suis navré, Malfoy, tu auras toujours ces cicatrices et peut-être que tu développeras certains penchants bizarres pour la viande saignante. Mais tu ne deviendras pas un loup-garou.

Draco se mit en position assise et observa sa mère. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- J'ai tout raconté à Potter et il a accepté de m'aider. Mère, je suis désolé mais beaucoup de mangemorts sont piégés à Poudlard.

Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Et tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

Le ton dur de Narcissa surprit tout le monde.

\- Envoyer mon seul et unique fils tuer le sorcier le plus puissant au monde... Et non, je ne parle pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu serais mort avant même d'avoir accompli ta tâche.

Elle levait le nez mais ses yeux étaient humides.

\- Comment avons-nous pu laisser une telle chose arriver ? Quelle folie !

Elle braqua son regard vers Harry.

\- Merci de me l'avoir ramené… Merci de l'avoir secouru.

Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. C'était l'idée de votre fils, il doit sa vie à son bon sens uniquement. C'est moi qui devrais le remercier. Je suis désolé, il n'aurait pas dû être blessé. J'avais promis de le protéger et j'ai…

La voix d'Harry se brisa et Narcissa se leva. Harry n'osa pas relever les yeux.

\- Il a passé des années à se plaindre de votre fierté mal placée. Voilà un point sur lequel il semble avoir tord. Relevez la tête, Potter. Mon fils est à coté de moi, c'est tout ce qui compte et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

\- Vous le ferez plus tard, dit Tonks. Cet endroit n'est pas le plus sûr et Harry, il te reste quelque chose à faire.

\- En effet. Tonks va vous emmener dans un endroit plus sûr. Jusqu'à ce que tout se tasse, vous devrez rester cachés. Normalement, votre mari a du être mis en sûreté par des aurors.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous avez protégé Lucius ?!

Harry et Tonks se regardèrent.

\- Au vu des informations données par votre fils, ça rachètera facilement les fautes de Lucius si ce dernier fait profil bas.

Narcissa posa une main sur sa bouche et les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Harry reporta son attention sur Tonks.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses sortit de sa manche un mouchoir et le déplia doucement.

\- J'ai failli mourir pour l'avoir, Harry, tu me dois une fière chandelle.

Harry observa le cheveu avec un air triomphant.

\- Je viens avec toi, Harry, dit Draco.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Tu restes à l'abri, tu ne bouges pas et tu attends que l'on te contacte. Tout le monde t'a vu te battre et ta mère n'est plus au manoir, tu seras une cible facile.

\- Je t'ai dit où c'était ! J'y suis déjà allé, ça serait plus crédible que je vienne avec toi !

\- Aller où ? demanda Narcissa. C'est un cheveu de qui ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- Draco ! La moindre des choses serait de répondre à ta mère.

\- Je m'apprête à voler le coffre de votre sœur. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de très important.

\- Oh, vous voulez dire comme un objet confié par le Maître…

Narcissa avait plissé les yeux en direction du brun.

\- Comment vous…

\- Bellatrix n'est jamais avare de dévoiler les choses que lui a confié le Seigneur, surtout si c'est pour se vanter de sa confiance.

Elle enfila sa cape et prit ses affaires.

\- Alors allons-y !

Harry et Tonks la regardèrent, estomaqués.

\- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?!

\- Vous accompagner. Vous aurez besoin de moi. Il s'avère que je suis celle qui peut ouvrir ce coffre si Bellatrix est dans l'incapacité de le faire. Je ne sais pas quel était votre plan… Prendre du polynectar, sûrement, et ensuite ? Vous n'avez pas de baguette adéquate…

\- L'imperium…

-Evitez vous ce genre de chose pour le moment, mon garçon.

\- Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? demanda Tonks.

Narcissa observa la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez sauvé mon fils. Il semblerait que Bellatrix garde un objet qui est important pour le m…Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suppose que ça risque de le nuire s'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains et… Je sais qui tu es.

\- Qui je suis ?!

\- Tu es la fille d'Andromeda. Tu es ma nièce.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche puis la referma rapidement en rougissant. Narcissa se retourna vers son fils et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Emmenez mon fils là où il sera en sécurité et venez nous chercher ici de nouveau dans une heure. Mr. Potter, avez-vous de quoi être discret ?!

\- Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

\- Alors nous irons tout les deux.

Elle embrassa le front de Draco et se releva. Harry se pencha un peu sur le blond et posa une main sur son épaule, le blond ancra immédiatement ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et le geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Narcissa. Harry n'avait aucune envie de laisser Draco seul. Il était mortifié de l'avoir vu se faire attaquer et espérait sincèrement que lui et sa mère ne se fassent pas prendre. L'envie lui prit d'embrasser Draco avant de partir mais il se retint férocement et se redressa.

\- Repose-toi, Draco. Nous serons de retour rapidement.

\- Harry…

\- Shh… Plus tard.

Harry retira sa main et emboîta le pas de Narcissa.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Avril 2003**

L'heure à laquelle il arriva au Ministère ne présageait rien de bon mais ce qu'il y trouva ne fit rien pour arranger son humeur. Au lieu de se rendre au département de la coopération magique internationale, il s'était immédiatement rendu au département de la justice magique et était descendu tout aussi vite vers les bureaux des aurors. Harry n'était pas directement rentré chez eux et quand il avait appelé Hermione pour savoir s'il était chez eux, la jeune fille avait paru grandement étonnée.

En somme, Draco Malfoy ne savait pas où était parti se cacher l'homme qu'il aimait _;_ l'homme qui préférait ne rien assumer et se cacher à son retour de mission plutôt que de lui faire face, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Harry. Il était toujours prompt à régler ses affaires de façon réactive et ne laissait jamais les choses importantes traîner. Et ça, leur séparation, c'était important.

Alors Draco n'avait eu que d'autre choix que de se rendre au département des aurors, acculer Harry, l'obliger à parler, le forcer à ne pas se comporter en lâche. Il voulait des raisons, de vraies raisons. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry voulait arrêter, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une telle chose, pas après le temps agréable qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Il voulait savoir ce qui avait traversé la tête d'Harry pour en venir à ce genre de conclusion. A quoi avait-il pensé ? Qu'est ce que Draco avait pu faire pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Comment étaient-ils passés de semaines de pur bonheur à un Harry lui annonçant qu'il ne veut plus être avec lui à travers un maudit miroir ? Tout en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, il ouvrit en grand les bureaux des aurors. C'était un véritable capharnaüm. Un foutoir sans nom.

Tous les hommes et femmes s'agitaient comme des fous furieux. Il y avait des cris, des engueulades. Draco posa son regard sur la secrétaire d'Harry qui avait le visage livide et la main sur le cœur. Elle était assise contre un mur et lisait un parchemin qui avait tout l'air d'être passé entre plusieurs mains. Elle leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Draco. Le blond avança vers elle et elle couina.

\- Oh Mr. Malfoy !

\- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes occupés… Débordés, alors je vais faire vite. Dites à Harry que j'aimerais lui parler. Je repasserai vers midi.

Elle émit un autre gémissement pitoyable mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander autre chose qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se tourna vivement pour tomber sur Tonks.

\- Draco ! Dis moi qu'Harry est rentré chez vous !?

L'ancien Serpentard écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Non, il… Nymphadora, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

Draco tourna la tête dans tous les sens et la pointe acérée de l'inquiétude traversa son estomac, son cœur et termina sa course dans sa gorge.

\- Où… Est… Harry ?

\- Alors c'est pire que ce je croyais.

Draco attrapa violemment le bras de Tonks et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa cousine.

\- Je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas…

\- C'est bon ! Viens.

Elle le tira vers un couloir plus calme.

\- Harry est parti en mission en Transylvanie avec une équipe Polonaise et une équipe Française. Ils auraient du rentrer hier soir mais ils ne sont toujours pas là. Nous venons de recevoir un message de l'équipe Française. La moitié de l'équipe Polonaise et celle d'Harry qui a pénétré le château est portée disparue.

Draco devint livide et sentit que ce qu'il avait difficilement avalé ce matin était en train de faire le chemin inverse et de remonter vers sa bouche. Il se laissa aller contre le mur et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Disparue… Juste disparue. Vous avez envoyé des gens dans le château ?

\- L'équipe Française s'y est rendue, l'endroit était vide. Ils ont retrouvé les baguettes des sorciers.

Harry avait disparu et il était sans baguette. Draco ferma les yeux, chassant vaillamment tous les sentiments qui frappaient son cœur et sa tête.

\- Est-ce…

\- Draco, fit Tonks doucement, on va le retrouver, parce que la capture d'aurors dans un château de vampires est une grave infraction du traité de paix entre sorciers et vampires Tout le monde est sur le coup et ils ont plutôt intérêt à ne pas les avoir abîmés. Ça me fait mal de le dire mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'Hermione n'a pas réussi à faire annuler, c'est bien le sort qui est réservé aux vampires dans la législation Polonaise et le fait que ça ce soit passé en Roumaine n'y changera rien. Je pense que les gens comprendront si tu décides de rentrer…

\- Rentrer ?! Je ne vais pas rentrer ! La personne que j'aime s'est faite capturer par des vampires et tu crois que je vais aller pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sur notre album photo de nos vacances à Honolulu !?

Tonks se retint de rire.

\- Non, effectivement, tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir faire ça.

\- Je serai dans mon bureau ! Tonks, dès que tu as quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dis-le-moi. Parce que si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles avant midi, je prends le premier portoloin pour la Transylvanie et je me ferai un plaisir d'appliquer la loi des Polonais !

Draco abandonna rapidement sa cousine et se dirigea vers son bureau dans lequel il s'enferma. Il passa furieusement sa main sur son visage et commença à faire les cent pas. C'était un cauchemar, le pire qui pouvait arriver et tout s'emboîtait pour le rendre fou. Harry, disparaître, alors qu'il venait de le quitter, c'était comme revivre toutes ses peurs et toutes ses inquiétudes...

C'était comme envisager encore une fois de vivre sans Harry. Envisager de le perdre, envisager de se retrouver seul sans l'unique personne qui le faisait se sentir bien. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il voulu le quitter ? Ne se sentait-il pas bien ? Était-ce pour cette unique raison qu'il repartait en mission ? Était-ce toujours pareil, Harry continuait-il à croire qu'il restait parce qu'il le lui devait ? Pas après tout ce temps, ce n'était pas possible... Draco gémit piteusement et tenta de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

Sa vie sans Harry ne serait pas une vie.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà, encore désolée pour la journée de retard. On se retrouve mercredi pour le prochain chapitre ou mardi selon le temps de libre que j'aurais. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit message. Koeur sur vous !**


	9. Laisse moi venir

**Edit** : Bon je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai reçu le mail de confirmation qui dit que j'ai posté ce chapitre donc on recommence...

Bonsoir le monde. Bon on enchaine sur plus ou moins la suite directe du chapitre précédent qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Mais avant les reviews.

 **Eretria Elessedil** : Merci beaucoup ça me fais super plaisir. Koeur sur toi et bonne lecture !

 **Pouika** : Merci pour ta lecture et ta review.

 **Brigitte26** : Ha je suis d'accord ! Narcissa aurait fait une superbe lionne ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, Koeur sur toi.

 **Angie45310** : Merci beaucoup ! Il me semble qu'on va un peu rester dans le passé pour le moment.

 **A.F** : Haha carrément un copié-collé, et bien j'espère que ça t'a agréablement fait passer le temps. Et oui il est déjà bien accro le Harry, il est juste super long à la détente voilà tout. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, koeur sur toi.

 **Yume resonnance** : Si c'est bien ça, mais ils n'allaient pas se laisser enfermer si facilement, ils ont juste trouvé le moyen de détruire quelques murs mais ils sont resté coincé à l'intérieur du château et du coup ils se sont retrouvés dans l'incapacité d'intercepter Dumby et Harry dans la tour d'astronomie (voilà ce qui dévie du canon principal) et ils ont donc pu encore moins faire briller la marque dans le ciel. J'espère que j'ai été un peu plus claire :o, j'aurais du être plus explicite pitêtre. Pardon, dans tout les cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur

 **Pioupiou60** : J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Oznela** : Haha merci beaucoup ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! Moi aussi j'adore Narcissa et je l'aime beaucoup quand elle en impose ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : Huhu, désolée pour l'attente mais je pense que l'histoire sera posté dans son entièreté d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine ou peut-être plus tôt. Ha je suis contente de maîtriser un peu le suspens de cette histoire, c'est un petit challenge tout de même. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Gros koeur sur toi.

 **Lalala1995** : Je ne te le fais pas dire XD. Mais on ne peut pas l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il fait n'importe quoi ce petit bout. Merci pour ta lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Voilà, merci encore à ma Bêta **Titou Douh** et koeur sur vous.

.

 **LAISSE-MOI VENIR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juin 1997**

Tonks le fit atterrir dans ce qui semblait être une petite clairière. Elle le soutint fermement et ils avancèrent vers la coquette maison qu'il avait aperçue en arrivant.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant fut le visage de sa mère qui s'avançait vers lui, puis il se gifla mentalement. Sa mère venait de partir avec Harry et elle n'était pas brune.

\- Oh, par Merlin ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

La femme se précipita immédiatement vers lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Draco pouvait nettement voir les quelques différences qu'il y avait entre elle et sa mère, mais elles étaient indéniablement de la même famille.

\- Draco, je te présente ma mère, Andromeda.

\- Vous êtes… Ma tante.

La femme lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Viens, mon garçon, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre.

Les deux femmes l'y amenèrent et Draco se sentit merveilleusement bien, comme enveloppé d'une douce chaleur et de quelque chose de vraiment agréable. Comme si sa mère était revenue et lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Il sentit son corps s'écraser contre un matelas et une délicieuse odeur de lavande s'en dégagea.

\- Draco, dit Tonks, redresse-toi un peu, que j'enlève ta chemise.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta, les yeux fermés. Il sentit quelques minutes après des doigts parcourir son visage, son cou et son torse. Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se souvenait qu'il avait eu mal, mais Harry lui avait fait boire quelque chose et la douleur s'était estompée. Au moins, il n'était pas mort. Mais peut-être que Fenrir l'était, lui... Il y avait eu tellement de sang...

Il n'était pas mort, se répéta-t-il, Harry l'avait protégé.

Harry, qui était parti avec sa mère cambrioler le coffre de Bellatrix. Harry, qui était parti sans que Draco n'ait eut le temps de lui dire d'être prudent. De revenir en vie.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il.

\- Chut Draco, endors-toi.

Les lèvres de Draco bougèrent encore un peu. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il fallait qu'il le remercie. Harry aurait très bien pu ne jamais le croire. Il aurait très bien pu ne jamais sauver sa mère et se battre à Poudlard afin de capturer tous les mangemorts. Il aurait pu se servir des informations de Draco et ne jamais l'aider ou même le faire emprisonner... Mais Harry avait était loyal, Harry n'avait pas menti.

Il ne l'avait pas laissé seul. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse seul.

 **XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

Il avait fini par s'endormir mais un énorme fracas et un cri perçant le réveillèrent brusquement. Il se redressa dans le lit et gémit de douleur sous le mouvement trop rapide. Il porta une main à son visage et caressa le tissu d'un pansement contre sa mâchoire. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse et y découvrit le même traitement. Malgré les soins, une faible douleur lancinait sous sa peau. Il tenta de retenir un gémissement en posant un pied au sol. Sa tête tournait mais il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs en un seul morceau. Fenrir l'avait griffé mais ils étaient arrivés à bon port, Tonks et lui.

La panique fila dans ses veines comme de la glace. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le mur pour s'appuyer. Sa chemise n'était plus là, sûrement irrattrapable vu tout le sang qu'elle avait épongé.

 _Et comment Harry l'avait_ _déchirée_ _._

Avec lenteur, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entendit presque aussitôt les murmures des voix qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Il avança en silence et suivit la lueur de la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça !?

Draco reconnut la voix de Tonks.

\- C'était lui ? Il était à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ?!

Et maintenant celle de sa mère. Un soulagement sans borne s'empara de lui. Il resta contre le mur à attendre celle qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus.

Draco se remit à respirer. C'était lui, mais avec une voix fatiguée, lourde. Il se montra. Andromeda avait passé une main contre les épaules de sa sœur. Sa mère avait le visage livide. Tonks et Harry étaient dos à lui.

\- Draco ?!

Narcissa courut presque vers son fils et l'enlaça immédiatement. Draco lui rendit son étreinte puis il sentit les premières larmes de sa mère contre son épaule. Il la garda comme ça longtemps contre lui pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre mais peut-être que Narcissa n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Après tout, c'était sa famille autour d'elle.

\- Je vais bien, maman. Je vais bien…

Tout en disant ça, il braqua son regard dans les yeux brûlant d'Harry. Ce dernier avait l'arcade fêlée et une énorme traînée de sang séché sur le visage. Son cou était couvert d'un bleu immonde. Il tenait dans la main une épée au pommeau d'or et dans l'autre une coupe fendue en deux.

\- Vous avez réussi…

\- Non. Ta mère a réussi.

Narcissa rigola contre lui.

\- J'ai fait la partie la moins difficile : entrer et sortir.

Harry secoua doucement la tête et Draco crut un moment qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol et tomber en poussière.

\- Vous ne vous rendez sûrement pas compte de tout ce que vous venez de faire, dit-il, vous ne vous rendez sûrement pas de compte de toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté. C'est… Merci.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et Draco sentit une bouffée d'amour s'emparer de lui. Il n'y avait pas d'ego chez Harry, pas de fanfaronnade, pas d'orgueil. Il faisait les choses parce qu'il avait encore moins de choix que lui. Ce « merci », c'était peut-être la plus belle chose que Draco n'ait jamais entendu. Il reflétait le chagrin et le soulagement du brun. Il reflétait de l'espoir.

Narcissa se détacha des bras de Draco et s'approcha doucement d'Harry. Elle passa une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir cru mon fils. Merci d'avoir accepté de l'aider et de me l'avoir ramené sain et sauf. Merci, Harry Potter.

Harry lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Bon, dit Tonks, nous avons tous vécu des moments difficiles. Je propose de manger pour rendre l'atmosphère meilleure.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Dora, dit Andromeda, je vais nous préparer quelque chose.

\- Est… As-tu besoin d'aide ? demanda Narcissa.

Andromeda lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Tu peux me tenir compagnie.

Narcissa ne se fit pas prier mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine avec sa sœur, un loup argenté pénétra dans la pièce. Draco vit Harry se tourner brusquement et une voix s'échappa de l'animal évanescent.

\- Presque tous les mangemorts qui ont pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ont été arrêtés. Certains vont être soumis au veritaserum pour dénoncer ceux qui se trouvent au ministère. Tonks, Bellatrix a réussi à s'enfuir. Par chance, aucune perte de notre coté, il semblerait que nous ayons été en partie chanceux. Et… Fenrir Greyback est mort. Son corps a été retrouvé dans un des couloirs…

Draco avala une énorme bouffée d'air et observa Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa mère, elle, avait mis sa main sur sa bouche.

\- … Je suis navré mais je dois terminer ce message sur une nouvelle moins joyeuse. Dumbledore est mort. Dis à Harry… Qu'il faut que je le vois. Certaines choses concernant sa sécurité doivent être faites, ce sont les mots d'Alastor. Restez cachés, j'espère que votre mission s'est bien déroulée.

Le loup s'évapora. Un lourd silence se prolongea dans toute la pièce et aucun d'eux n'osait bouger.

\- Qui ?! Qui l'a tué ? hoqueta Narcissa.

\- Severus Rogue, répondit Harry.

Il se détourna de tout le monde et Draco le vit fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir le médaillon. Il l'écouta l'ouvrir et pousser un gémissement terrible.

\- Harry ?

Les épaules du brun se secouèrent. Draco s'approcha de lui avant de s'arrêter en comprenant qu'il riait. Le blond répéta son prénom. Puis Harry se tourna et jeta le médaillon contre le mur avant de sortir de la maison comme un fou, Tonks à sa suite.

\- HARRY !?

Draco se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le médaillon. L'objet dangereux pour lequel Harry et Dumbledore s'étaient éclipsés. L'objet pour lequel ils avaient sûrement du faire quelque chose de presque impossible. Il se baissa, le ramassa et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait uniquement un bout de papier. Draco le déplia et le lut.

\- « Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel. R.A.B. »

\- Draco, que se passe-t-il ?!

\- C'est un faux, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Comment ça, un faux ?

\- Le vrai a été volé, mère, vous avez entendu. Mais il faut qu'on mette la main dessus. Il le faut.

\- Narcissa, dit Andromeda, regarde qui a signé.

Narcissa avança vers Draco et prit le morceau de papier.

\- Oh, par Merlin ! Même lui !

Andromeda lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Peut-être que la plupart des Black sont voués à être déloyaux...

\- Qui est-ce, mère ?! Vous connaissez ce R.A.B ?!

\- C'est la signature de notre cousin. Regulus Arcturus Black. Il signait toutes ses lettres de cette façon.

\- Regulus ?!

\- Le frère de Sirius Black, Draco. Peut-être que Potter le connaissait.

Draco sentit la pression retomber immédiatement. Il se précipita vers la sortie pour prévenir Harry. Ce dernier était aux cotés de Tonks et ils ne le virent pas. Draco se stoppa.

\- … La protection prendra fin lors de mon anniversaire mais d'ici là, je dois rester là-bas.

\- Je ne peux pas garder Narcissa et Draco ici, c'est le premier endroit où ils seront cherchés.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, mettez Square Grimmaurd à leur disposition. Narcissa se sentira comme Sirius, probablement, peut-être que Draco pourra retourner à Poudlard, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr.

\- Mais Dumbledore…

\- Dumbledore est mort, mais il reste Rogue et le professeur McGonagall. Voldemort a attaqué une fois Poudlard et c'est un échec, il ne réitérera pas l'expérience avant un moment. Je serais plus rassuré de le savoir là-bas.

\- Harry… Est-ce que tu projettes de ne pas retourner à Poudlard ?

Mais Harry ne répondit rien. Tonks se tourna et vit Draco, le blond s'empressa de parler.

\- Ma mère sait peut-être qui est celui qui a volé le médaillon.

Harry se tourna à son tour avec des yeux ronds.

\- Qui ?!

\- Le frère de Sirius Black.

\- Regulus ?!

\- Oui. Regulus Arcturus Black.

\- C'est…

\- Rentrons, Harry, nous en parlerons demain. La nuit n'est pas terminée. Venez, tous les deux.

Draco et Harry suivirent Tonks en silence. Silence qui se prolongea durant leur repas. Draco ne pouvait rien avaler à cause de la fatigue et Harry ne faisait que pousser les aliments avec un air abattu. Finalement, il se leva.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, si vous le voulez bien.

Andromeda se leva à son tour.

\- Bien sûr, mon garçon. Draco et toi pouvez dormir dans la même chambre. Narcissa, j'ai aussi préparé une chambre pour toi.

La mère de Draco sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Bonne nuit, fit Harry.

Et il monta les marches qui le menaient à la chambre sous les regards inquiets de tout le monde. Draco suivit sa mère dans sa chambre. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Andromeda et Tonks puis le blond s'assit sur le lit de Narcissa.

\- Mère…

\- C'est bon, Draco. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles bien. C'est tout ce qui compte, peu importe qui gagne ou qui perd. Du moment que tu vas bien... Qui aurait pu faire le poids face à un garçon aussi déterminé que Potter ?

Draco entendait le tremblement dans la voix de sa mère mais elle continua à parler.

\- Je suis soulagée. Nous aurions du savoir que ça ne serait pas le meilleur des choix mais quand Lucius a été désigné pour cette mission au Ministère, c'était trop tard. Lucius aurait pu avoir le courage de faire marche arrière, mais il avait trop peur, nous avions trop peur. Il s'en serait pris à toi, je le savais. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a plus ou moins réussi. Et toi… Toi, tu as la force de le faire. Tu as eu la force de demander de l'aide alors que tout semblait désespéré.

Elle s'agenouilla devant Draco et posa sa tête contre ses genoux.

\- Oh Draco, je suis si fière de toi ! Tu as su te montrer différent, tu as su ne pas être butté comme nous...

\- Tu n'es pas inquiète ? Dumbledore est mort !

\- Et ce n'est pas toi l'assassin… S'il le faut, nous fuirons. Il mettra tout sur le dos de Potter. Si ce que le loup a dit est vrai, nous serons le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qui compte… C'est que tu ailles bien.

Draco quitta sa mère après l'avoir longuement enlacée. Quand il retourna dans la chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée, il s'attendait à trouver Harry dans le lit mais ce dernier n'y était pas. Il tourna la tête et vit le brun recroquevillé dans un fauteuil prés de la fenêtre. Il s'était endormi avec ses lunettes et n'avait même pas pris le soin de tirer les rideaux. La lune en croissant et les étoiles éclairaient le visage d'Harry, lui donnant un aspect blafard. Le brun avait pris soin de soigner son visage et il n'avait à présent plus aucune trace de sang. Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui en douceur et toucha doucement son épaule.

\- Harry ?

Harry grogna légèrement et cala un peu mieux sa tête contre le dossier. Draco secoua de nouveau le jeune homme.

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas dormir ici. Viens dans le lit.

\- C'est bon, murmura le brun, tu peux y dormir toi.

Draco comprit alors ce qu'il se passait. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, ils n'allaient pas juste passer quelques heures dans une salle pleine d'objets improbables. Ils allaient dormir dans la même chambre. Une douce chaleur envahit son bas-ventre et Draco se fustigea de penser de cette façon alors qu'Harry venait de perdre Dumbledore... Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après cette soirée, après tout ça, il avait besoin de le tenir contre lui. Il voulait le rassurer et être rassuré.

Draco glissa une de ses mains contre la joue du brun et le garçon ouvrit les yeux.

\- Draco…

\- Viens, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

Harry l'observa longuement puis soupira. Il se leva et suivit Draco jusqu'au lit. Le blond retira délicatement ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet. Il poussa le Gryffondor sous les couvertures et le rejoignit.

Ils étaient à présent allongés l'un en face de l'autre, leurs traits se devinant sous la clarté de la lune. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait Draco en silence. Le blond amena de nouveau sa main contre son visage puis Harry rompit le silence.

\- J'ai tué Fenrir Greyback…

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

\- Beaucoup de gens vont être ravis d'apprendre ça.

\- Je suis un meurtrier.

\- Tu m'as protégé. Il tuait des enfants, Harry, il mordait des gosses sans rien éprouver. Cet homme était dangereux.

\- Il t'a attaqué et tu étais couvert de sang… J'ai cru que…

Draco approcha son visage d'Harry et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Et je vais bien. Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Et qui sait, ta cicatrice t'a rendu célèbre alors peut-être que les miennes m'ouvriront les portes des meilleurs soirées mondaines.

Harry rigola doucement puis enfouit sa tête contre son cou.

\- Où vas-tu partir Harry ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Tonks. Où vas-tu partir ?

Harry se tourna dos à lui et le blond put voir ses épaules trembler légèrement.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi.

\- Ne sois pas idiot.

\- Regarde-moi, Harry.

Harry ne se tourna pas pour autant. Draco se redressa et l'obligea à se tourner. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et attrapa les poignets du brun. Le Gryffondor tourna la tête pour fuir son regard.

\- Où est ce que tu vas ?!

\- Je ne te le dirai pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Quand vous serez à Square Grimmaurd, vous serez en sécurité et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Ce que je ferai après ne te concerne pas. Tu as rempli ta part du marché et j'ai rempli la mienne.

Draco serra les lèvres durement et fusilla Harry du regard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me fais ?! Tu vas juste me cracher ça au visage !? Tu vas juste nous ignorer ?

\- Ignorer quoi ? Ce qu'on fait ? Nos baisers, le fait qu'on se touche et qu'on se caresse ? Ça ne signifie rien du tout. Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est les hormones ou un truc du genre. Les stress de notre vie. Il n'y a rien entre nous, Draco. Peut-être que je t'estime plus qu'avant, que je te fais plus confiance qu'avant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons continuer ce petit jeu.

-Harry…

Le brun se mit à rire mais il refusait toujours de regarder Draco dans les yeux.

\- Comment tu as cru que ça allait se passer après ça ? Je bats Voldemort et ensuite quoi ? On débute une histoire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si tu ne m'avais pas frappé, comme si tu ne m'avais pas pourri la vie, comme si tu n'étais pas marqué et que tu avais finalement retourné ta veste parce que tu étais trop flippé ?

Draco serra encore plus les poignets fins d'Harry entre ses doigts. La colère et la déception étaient un mélange affreux et ça faisait battre le sang à ses tempes. Parce qu'Harry avait raison. Qu'est ce qu'il avait cru ? En quel honneur Harry serait tombé amoureux de lui… ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

Amoureux.

\- Harry… Regarde moi dans les yeux et redis moi que tout ça, c'est du vent.

\- Je viens de le dire, pourquoi je devrais me répéter…

Qui était le lâche entre eux, se demanda Draco. Lui ou Harry ? Parce que Draco savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Penser au futur était un espoir qu'il ne s'était plus permis. Mais avec Harry dans les bras, il y pensait énormément. Il avait plus de pistes pour détruire ce qu'il avait à détruire et Draco voulait l'aider. Si cela voulait dire se battre contre Voldemort à ses cotés, il le ferait. Draco n'avait aucune envie de le voir disparaître. A coté d'Harry, il se sentait plus fort. Il se sentait capable de faire quelque chose pour se battre pour sa vie. Il avait envie de se battre. Il voulait choisir sa vie et son destin et il avait choisi. Il voulait Harry.

Il attrapa le menton du brun et le força à tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi, Harry.

\- Non.

Draco se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi…

\- Nn… Non. Draco…

Draco lécha les lèvres du brun et recommença à y déposer des baisers. Ses doigts serraient douloureusement le menton d'Harry mais si ce dernier avait mal, il n'en faisait pas part. Au bout de plusieurs baisers entrecoupés de suppliques, Harry écarta doucement la bouche et pointa sa langue vers elle de Draco. Immédiatement, leur baiser devint avide. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent si vite que Draco ne put que retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Les mains d'Harry attrapèrent ses cheveux avec force, obligeant Draco à s'appuyer encore plus contre lui.

Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que pour aider le Serpentard à retirer le haut d'Harry. Il n'y avait plus de mot, il ne restait que des regards et leurs souffles saccadés. Draco récupéra la bouche d'Harry et appuya son entrejambe contre celle du Gryffondor. Sentir son pénis dur contre le sien à travers le pantalon de leurs pyjamas le rendit fou. Il le voulait maintenant, il voulait le clouer à ce lit cette nuit et qu'Harry ne parte jamais.

Harry leva son bassin et se frotta rudement contre Draco. C'en fut trop pour lui : il quitta la bouche du brun et s'empressa de descendre sur son torse, couvrant sa peau de baisers, de morsures, de suçotements. Il se dépêcha de retirer tout ce qui couvrait le corps d'Harry. Il jeta son pantalon loin, bien loin de lui et se redressa à genoux devant le brun.

Harry avait un peu levé la tête, ses doigts serraient les draps et ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de Draco. Sa poitrine s'abaissait et se soulevait à une vitesse affolante. Draco savoura avec lenteur la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Ce torse pâle, son visage dont il pouvait en sentir la chaleur se dégager, le creux de ses hanches, les bosses que formaient ses clavicules. Ses cuisses fermes. La ligne sombre de poils qui traçait un chemin délicieux vers une toison tout aussi brune et contre elle, un sexe tendu... L'objet de toutes ses convoitises, nu sous son regard vorace.

Draco se pencha légèrement et laissa ses doigts se promener sur le ventre d'Harry qui se creusa immédiatement sous les caresses.

\- Avant, dit-il submergé par une émotion étrange, je n'avais jamais vu à quel point tu étais beau…

Le blond descendit son propre bas et son boxer pour dévoiler son sexe tout aussi dur. Il suivit le regard d'Harry qui se posa sur sa verge tendue. Draco attrapa les cuisses d'Harry et fit glisser sa queue contre celle du brun qui poussa un profond bruit de gorge. Leurs glands se frottèrent, mélangeant entre eux les premiers suintements de pré-sperme. Draco se mordit la lèvre en frottant ses testicules contre celles d'Harry.

Sous lui, le Gryffondor ne pouvait que subir cette scène plus qu'érotique. Pour Draco, c'était une torture de prendre son temps. Il se baissa vers Harry et suçota son cou.

\- Oh Harry… Laisse-moi venir… Laisse-moi te prendre. Si je ne peux ne pas être avec toi, laisse-moi être en toi. Harry… Harry.

Draco répéta son prénom comme une prière sur sa peau.

\- Fais-le !

Draco se redressa et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris sur le brun. Harry passa ses mains autour de son cou et ferma les yeux.

\- Draco, fais-le. J'ai tellement envie de toi !

Le Serpentard ne prit pas le temps d'écouter une autre supplique. Il descendit comme un affamé vers le sexe d'Harry. Il en lécha le gland avec avidité, descendit sa langue le long de sa verge et entoura ses bourses de sa bouche qu'il goba avec luxure. Sous ses caresses, Harry gémissait, râlait, se tortillait dans tous les sens et écartait encore plus les cuisses.

Harry s'ouvrait pour Draco et le blond en devenait fou de plaisir. Il longea le sillon qui séparait les testicules de son anus et y engouffra immédiatement sa langue. Le goût salé du brun l'enivra rapidement. De ses pouces, il écarta les chairs d'Harry pour avoir un meilleur accès à son trou et le caressa de sa langue. Le muscle plissé palpitait contre sa bouche, il le pénétra à plusieurs reprises, salivant dessus, le rendant humide de désir. La pulpe de ses pouces le caressait, en faisait le tour, détendait cet orifice dans lequel il s'enfoncerait bientôt.

Égoïstement, Draco y pensa comme une petite victoire, ou plutôt une victoire éloquente. Avoir Harry, c'était comme avoir ce que Voldemort n'aurait jamais. Avoir Harry, c'était toucher un trophée qui ne devait appartenir qu'à des personnes digne de ça. Il s'était sentit indigne de tout et pourtant, Harry le voulait et il voulait Harry.

Il aimait Harry.

Il plongea son index en lui et la contraction des muscles autour de son doigt fut une agréable torture. Les cuisses d'Harry voulurent se refermer sur lui mais Draco les bloqua de ses épaules. Le brun souleva les fesses et pour l'intimer de se tenir tranquille Draco avala sa queue sans ménagement tout en le doigtant avec empressement. Harry n'était plus que soupirs, cris rauques et gutturaux, il n'était plus que mouvements et frissons. C'était de la braise entre ses jambes. Draco avait chaud et il transpirait. Sa sueur se mélangeant à celle d'Harry dans une tempête de saveurs olfactives.

Il prenait son temps mais il avait furieusement envie de prendre Harry sans être un exemple de douceur. Il voulait lui faire mal pour le punir de ne pas lui répondre avec sincérité. Il voulait être méchant parce qu'il avait passé des années à l'être en sa présence. Il voulait qu'Harry souffre autant qu'il souffrait maintenant de l'avoir sans l'avoir... Mais il n'en fit rien, il était doux. Il était soigneux, il ne s'occupait que d'un seul plaisir : celui d'Harry. Il voulait lui faire comprendre son amour dans ses gestes, dans ses paroles, dans ses actes. Il voulait qu'Harry comprenne combien il ferait tout pour lui.

Il imposa un deuxième doigt et dans sa précipitation, buta sur quelque chose qui fit tendre le corps du brun avec violence.

\- Oh Draco, glapit-il, Draco ! Encore !

Draco s'exécuta en grappillant son sexe du bout des lèvres. Il s'aventura au plus profond d'Harry et porta son attention sur cette petite chose qui le faisait se tordre de plaisir et qui le faisait gémir de bonheur.

\- Harry… Tu es tellement bon. Tellement délicieux…

\- Draco… Maintenant…

Le Serpentard se redressa et prit les hanches d'Harry entre ses mains et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Harry passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et les ramena contre son torse. Draco planta son regard de mercure dans les deux flammes vertes qui brûlaient de désir. D'une main, il dirigea son sexe contre l'intimité, frotta son gland contre le trou d'Harry avant d'appuyer contre son intimité. Il vit le brun fermer les yeux et se crisper. Draco arrêta tout mouvement et enlaça le pénis d'Harry de ses doigts afin de le branler légèrement.

\- Harry… Respire. Respire.

Harry obéit et poussa un long soupir et Draco choisit de le pénétrer un peu plus dès qu'il avala de nouveau de l'air. Ils recommencèrent ce manège plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Draco soit entièrement en Harry.

C'était jouissif. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus au possible. Il sentait la douleur tirer sur son torse et sa mâchoire mais pour rien au monde, il n'y aurait mit fin. Être en Harry était une véritable libération. Il sentait tout l'intérieur du brun se contracter, l'étouffer et le serrer. Il ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement. Harry avait entouré ses hanches de ses jambes et ses avant bras reposaient sur ses yeux.

Draco se retira doucement et le gémissement qu'il tira à Harry l'obligea à s'enfoncer de nouveau. Il avait l'impression que son sexe se faisait happer par le corps d'Harry et c'était délicieux. N'en pouvant plus, il se pencha sur le brun et celui-ci attrapa immédiatement ses épaules. Draco lécha l'unique larme qui s'était échappée de l'œil du Gryffondor.

\- Tu n'as pas mal…

\- Si… C'est affreux… Affreux.

Draco voulut se retirer mais Harry l'emprisonna de ses jambes et le força à le pénétrer plus fortement. Draco le fit et Harry cria. Est-ce que le monde entendait les cris d'extase d'Harry ? Est-ce qu'il entendait les râles puissants de Draco ? Le blond aurait aimé que tout le monde les entende. Il aurait aimé que tout le monde sache que c'était lui qui prenait Harry, que c'était lui qui le pénétrait, imprimait son sexe en lui, collait sa peau contre la sienne. Que c'était sa sueur, sa salive, ses ongles qui s'imprégnaient en Harry. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry le dise. Qu'Harry le crie. Mais c'était Draco qui parlait.

\- Putain Harry… C'est trop bon en toi ! Putain !

Il se fichait de pousser des jurons, il se fichait de perdre pied. Il voulait le marquer à vie. D'une main rageuse, il attrapa les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Tu es à moi ! A moi.

Et la réponse d'Harry fusa, le faisant jouir avec force.

\- … Oui…

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut la conscience aiguë qu'il se trouvait seul dans le lit. Et quand il descendit le cœur bâtant, ce fut pour trouver Tonks et son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans le salon.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de poser la question : Harry était parti. Il avait pris ses affaires et le médaillon et était parti. C'était tellement prévisible qu'il ne trouva pas la force d'en pleurer.

Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre ?

 **XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Avril 2003**

Harry n'était pas rentré. Tonks n'avait aucune nouvelle. Une équipe avait été dépêchée pour se rendre en Transylvanie mais les vampires avaient disparu sans laisser de trace, parce qu'ils étaient doués pour disparaître de cette façon.

Hermione et Ron avaient passé la soirée avec lui. Chose parfaitement inutile parce que les deux amis d'Harry étaient aussi angoissés que lui et qu'ensemble, ils ne faisaient que ressasser les pires possibilités.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce qui traversait l'esprit des gryffons. Il était sûr que Ron imaginait déjà Harry, le corps vidé de toute substance vitale et jeté dans un lac gelé des pays de l'est. Et il voyait très bien qu'Hermione pensait, elle, qu'un vampire avait pris Harry comme amant et réserve de sang éternelle.

Lui essayait de penser à quelque chose de plus positif mais savoir qu'Harry était sans baguette ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il savait utiliser la magie sans baguette mais pas assez pour s'en servir pour se sortir d'une situation pleine de vampires. Pas assez pour en sortir ses collègues, parce que même si Harry s'en sortait, il aiderait forcément ceux qui étaient autour de lui, quitte à y laisser la vie. Parce qu'il était comme ça : trop bon pour son propre bien. Et c'était une qualité autant qu'un défaut, c'était ce qu'il détestait chez lui, autant que ce qu'il aimait. Sans ça, Harry ne serait pas vraiment Harry. Sans ça, Harry l'aurait abandonné depuis longtemps.

 _Pourtant il a_ _voulu_ _te quitter_.

Oui, il voulait le quitter. Draco avait beau refaire le fil de ses pensées, il ne comprenait pas. Harry faisait les choses pour le bien des autres. Il était auror pour protéger, il prenait sur ses jours de congé pour soulager Ron, Hermione, Tonks et Remus pour prendre les enfants, il versait la moitié de son salaire à des œuvres de charité. Il prenait toujours le temps de dire oui quand on lui demandait de l'aide, même quand ça le fatiguait. Harry disait difficilement non. Harry n'était pas égoïste.

La seule raison pour laquelle il aurait pu rompre avec Draco, c'était la certitude de savoir que ce dernier n'était pas heureux.

Draco s'effara lui-même sous cette constations. C'était plausible. Quand Harry était blessant ou méchant, c'était toujours pour une autre raison, pour camoufler un problème plus gros. Comme ce soir où il avait été cynique, pour disparaître le lendemain, ça avait été pour ne pas dire à Draco tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Tout comme la fois où il avait violemment repoussé Ron et Hermione, c'était pour partir seul à la recherche des horcruxes et éviter des problèmes à ses amis. Tout comme cette fois où il avait décidé de sortir de Poudlard et…

Draco se força à ne pas se souvenir de ça. Si Harry devenait cruel, c'était pour protéger. C'était parce qu'il pensait que les gens s'éloignaient forcément face à la colère. Mais Draco n'était plus ce garçon qui réagissait au quart de tour quand Harry lui crachait des choses abjectes au visage. Il n'était plus ce garçon qui ne comprenait pas quand Harry ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

Si Harry voulait le quitter, c'était parce qu'il devait penser que Draco n'était pas heureux avec lui. Et peut-être que c'était le contraire de ses premières pensées... Peut-être que c'était Harry qui pensait que Draco restait par charité.

Draco se leva de son canapé. C'était le peu de chemin qu'il avait réussi à faire en sortant de sa cheminée. Maintenant, son cerveau bouillait de la mauvaise des façons et l'emmenait sur des pentes dangereuses. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'avoir Harry près de lui. Il se força à monter à l'étage et à se rendre dans sa chambre, dans _leur_ chambre. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose au sol.

C'était le miroir fendu.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se jeta dessus comme une âme désespérée. Il prit le miroir dans ses mains tremblantes.

\- Harry ! HARRY ! Harry, pitié, pitié réponds-moi… Pitié Harry...

Draco plaqua le miroir contre son front.

\- … Pitié Harry, réponds. Dis-moi où tu es !

Il laissa échapper un sanglot de ses lèvres.

\- … co.

Draco redressa la tête. Il ne voyait que du noir sur le miroir mais il l'avait entendu.

\- Harry, bon sang ! Harry, parle-moi !

\- Draco…

C'était un murmure, c'était étouffé mais c'était sa voix.

\- Oh Harry ! Où es-tu !? Est-ce que tu le sais ?!

\- Nn… Non… Noir…

Ce n'était plus qu'un souffle et le cœur de Draco s'écrasa dans sa poitrine.

\- … Fr…oid… co.

\- Harry, essaie de regarder autour de toi ! Essaie de me décrire où tu es !?

Draco avait très bien compris le mot « noir » mais son cerveau ne pensait plus normalement.

\- … co… T'… aime.

\- Oh, bon sang, bon sang ! Par Merlin… Harry !

Mais il n'y eut plus rien. Plus de son. Plus de respiration et plus de voix. Il se redressa d'un bond, miroir à la main. Le Ministère de la magie avait une permission de vingt-quatre heures. Avec la disparition d'Harry Potter, il était sûr qu'il trouverait encore des aurors. Même à trois heures du matin.

Il prit le miroir et dévala les marches de sa maison.

 _De notre maison._

Il s'engouffra immédiatement dans la cheminée en hurlant le nom de sa destination.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message si c'est le cas (ou même si ça ne l'est pas). Koeur sur vous et à la prochaine.**


	10. Pression

Hello tout le monde. Bon le problème de notification ne semble pas réglé, alors en fin de chapitre je vous dirais quel jour je compte poster la suite. En attendant je réponds à vos reviews et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

 **Brigitte26** : Hahah les aurors n'ont pas le choix, ou ils risquent de subir les foudres d'un Malfoy. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

 **Pouika** : Merci à toi pour ta lecture et ta review. Erf pour une fois que c'est Harry qui a besoin d'aide, enfin XD. Koeur sur toi.

 **Cthia** : Ah merci, c'est vrai que je l'ai rendue un peu pitoyable XD et larmoyant. Mais le voir amoureux ça me fait du bien au cœur. Merci de l'apprécier comme je l'ai fait.

 **Angie45310** : Haha désolée, je ferais au plus vite. Oui ! Draco c'est très bien lire le langage du corps apparemment XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Serpenta** : C'est vrai que cette histoire est vraiment beaucoup centrée sur les sentiments de Draco, donc ça donne vraiment l'impression qu'il est investi à cent pour cent. Et oui ce Harry là est plus froid, plus déterminé. Mais peut-être parce qu'il est sur la dernière ligne droite et qu'il sait que les choses se gâtent pour lui. Merci d'avoir noté le fait que Draco est super attentif au choix d'Harry. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review qui me touche beaucoup et ton enthousiasme. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **JBE** : Donc Draco va défoncer la porte et venir chercher Harry comme une princesse XD, voyons-voir ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec les mails de notification mais je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est relou.

 **Eileen Ana** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite.

Et voilà, merci encore à Titou Douh pour sa correction. Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

 **PRESSION**

.

 **Octobre 1997**

Quelqu'un frappa contre la porte de sa chambre et dans un profond soupir, Draco rangea la petite glace sous son oreiller. Il s'extirpa de son lit et ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson.

\- Tu n'as pas senti le gallion ?

Draco tourna la tête pour regarder sa chambre. Il ne savait même plus où il l'avait rangé. Il passait plus de temps à regarder ce foutu miroir qu'à faire attention aux réunions de l'A.D. Même s'il soutenait cette initiative de tout son cœur et que les choses avaient pris un tournant bénéfique, savoir que la quasi-totalité des Serpentard s'était rallié aux Gryffondor n'était rien en comparaison de son inquiétude pour Harry.

\- J'avoue. Je ne l'ai pas senti.

\- C'est Hermione qui a lancé l'appel. Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive.

Il récupéra le miroir et suivit Pansy tout en savourant l'étrangeté de l'entendre dire Hermione alors que durant des années, ça avait été « sang-de-bourbe », « miss-je-sais-tout », « la folle à la crinière » et autres quolibets moins glorieux. A présent, les deux jeunes filles s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, marchaient ensemble dans les couloirs, ou révisaient ensemble... Tout ça parce que Draco avait trahi la cause de Voldemort.

Draco n'avait pas trop compris comment les choses s'étaient passées. Juste après le départ d'Harry de chez Andromeda, lui et sa mère avaient été emmenés au douze Square Grimmaurd, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, lieu incartable et intraçable même pour Bellatrix qui aurait pu perdre ses cheveux à essayer d'y entrer ou de localiser le lieu. Durant presque toute la fin du mois de juin, il n'y avait eu que lui et sa mère dans cette maison diabolique. Ils avaient cependant eu la chance : selon les dires de Remus Lupin, Walburga Black était contente de les avoirs chez eux.

Ils avaient eu droit uniquement à la visite de Tonks, de Remus, de Maugrey Fol œil, qui s'était assuré de rajouter des protections, et de Molly Weasley. Draco avait cru que sa mère aurait bondi d'horreur en voyant la mère des roux mais comme la magie semblait faire effet partout, ce ne fut pas le cas. Molly venait déposer de la nourriture, une énorme quantité de nourriture, ensuite elle passait une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec sa mère. La seule fois où il fut autorisé à sortir fut pour assister à l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier avait eu lieu dans le parc de Poudlard et la seule véritable raison pour laquelle Draco s'y était rendu, camouflé par un glamour, c'était dans l'unique but de voir si Harry y serait. Mais Harry ne s'était pas montré et son absence avait fait des vagues. Certaines rumeurs disaient que, Dumbledore mort, Harry avait préféré fuir parce que plus personne ne le protégerait de Voldemort. D'autres encore disaient que c'était Harry, dans un accès de rage, qui avait tué le directeur. Rumeur immédiatement mise à mal par la colère de Rubeus Hagrid qui avait rugi que jamais Harry ne ferait de mal à Dumbledore. Draco, lui, s'était contenté d'observer Severus Rogue, qui avait l'air plus mal en point que n'importe qui d'autre.

Il avait eu cependant le plaisir de retourner à Square Grimmaurd avec Granger et Weasley. L'endroit s'était rempli de presque tous les Weasley et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Alors Draco avait tenté de tirer les vers du nez des deux meilleurs amis. Il les avait suppliés de lui dire où se trouvait Harry, jusqu'à devoir avouer à demi-mot ce qu'il ressentait. Hermione l'avait observé, la mine grave, tandis que Ron l'avait dévisagé, estomaqué. La jeune fille avait fini par lui dire qu'Harry était retourné chez son oncle et sa tante et Draco était devenu livide. Vivre chez des moldus lui avait paru comme étant l'idée la plus stupide. Mais Hermione lui avait patiemment expliqué la magie qui protégeait Harry par le sang. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était attendre l'anniversaire d'Harry.

L'Ordre s'était mis d'accord sur une mission de récupération et Draco avait insisté pour y participer. Sa mère n'avait émis aucune objection et Draco en avait été soulagé. Il semblait que de toute manière, il était d'office inclus dans les nouveaux projets de l'Ordre au vu de sa grande contribution à la capture d'un nombre conséquent de mangemorts.

L'Ordre avait fait autre chose pour lui et sa mère. Il les avait mis en contact avec Lucius. Draco avait appréhendé cette discussion avec horreur, s'attendant à lire la déception et le dégoût dans le regard de son père. Mais la réalité fut tout autre et sûrement plus horrible encore : Lucius Malfoy pleura et s'excusa longuement auprès de sa femme et de son fils. Il assura à Draco qu'il était fier de ses choix et qu'il était heureux que tout se passe de cette façon. Que toute cette histoire n'avait que trop duré. Draco était en partie soulagé et mortifié.

Il aurait aimé avoir Harry prés de lui à ce moment là. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu de force mais il dut se contenter de la main rassurante d'Hermione contre son dos et des quelques mots encourageants de Ron.

Après ça, le mois de juillet avait été une véritable torture. Il ne pouvait pas sortir et devait se contenter des réunions de l'Ordre pour savoir ce qu'il en était. De leur côté, Ron et Hermione lui parlaient de ce qu'il s'était passé après la bataille à Poudlard. La gazette du sorcier avait écrit que la famille Malfoy était portée disparue et qu'ils avaient fui et Hermione lui avait ensuite fait lire le chicaneur. Le journal de Luna Lovegood clamait haut et fort que les Malfoy avaient joué un rôle d'espionnage important qui avait mis à mal les défenses de Voldemort. Draco en avait rigolé parce que ça faisait d'eux la cible numéro une. Après ça, la maison de Xénophilus Lovegood avait été attaquée mais ça n'empêcha pas l'homme de continuer à citer les exploits des Malfoy. Hermione lui avait alors appris que la nouvelle avait touché beaucoup de Serpentard mais les vacances n'avaient pas permis de savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Ce qu'il crut être sa bouffée d'air, le sauvetage d'Harry, se révéla être un vrai fiasco. Tonks s'était rendue sur place en éclaireur pour que le soir venu, ils puissent diriger Harry ailleurs mais les choses ne s'était pas passées comme prévu. Une fois au quatre Privet Drive, Tonks avait eu l'effroi de constater que la maison était vide. Elle avait demandé aux voisins où étaient passés les Dursley et l'un d'eux lui expliqua qu'ils étaient partis avec leurs valises vers le milieu du mois.

Cette nouvelle provoqua une tôlée dans le quartier jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison apparaisse vers la mi-aout, au milieu d'une réunion qui établissait un plan pour savoir où se trouvait Harry Potter.

L'elfe, qui se prénommait Kreattur et que Draco n'avait jamais vu, portait à son cou le collier de Salazar Serpentard. Le blond s'était alors jeté sur lui pour lui demander où il avait trouvé ce collier. L'elfe s'était mis à couiner que c'était son maître, Harry Potter, qui le lui avait donné, et qu'il était là pour porter un message.

Kreattur confia à l'Ordre les mots exacts d'Harry : ce dernier était en sécurité, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait une mission à mener à bien et ne reviendrait que quand celle-ci se terminerait. La seule chose dont l'Ordre devait s'occuper était la protection et la chasse intensive d'autres mangemorts et empêcher Voldemort de lever une armée.

L'elfe disparut mais laissa à Draco un cadeau : un simple miroir, en lui assurant que si Harry voulait lui parler, il lui parlerait.

Ce fut Hermione qui l'usa en première. Usa et en abusa. Chaque jour était bon pour faire appel au miroir et espérer qu'Harry réponde. Il avait fini par le faire pour montrer qu'il était vivant et copieusement envoyer Ron et Hermione sur les roses. La jeune femme en avait pleuré et même Draco avait trouvé son comportement monstrueux, jusqu'à ce que Ron émette l'hypothèse qu'Harry avait été odieux uniquement pour qu'ils se concentrent sur eux même et cessent de se faire un sang d'encre.

Draco avait fini par accepter cette version des faits parce qu'Harry le contacta le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard et lui demanda comme il allait et comment Ron et Hermione allaient. Leur échange avait été bref et pour Draco, Harry avait paru fatigué et à bout de forces.

Draco avait fini par suivre ce qu'Harry avait semble-t-il déjà décidé pour lui. Il serait beaucoup plus en sécurité à Poudlard et la directrice McGonagall y veillerait personnellement ainsi que Severus Rogue. Draco ne savait pas exactement si Rogue était toujours dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. La réponse devrait être évidente une fois à Poudlard mais Draco n'avait rien subi.

Au contraire, il avait été accueilli comme une sorte de héros chez les Serpentard. Draco n'en était pas revenu. Zabini, Nott et Parkinson l'avaient pris à partie et lui avaient confié que beaucoup de parents qui faisaient partie des mangemorts ne savaient plus quoi faire. Que le fait que Lucius ait retourné sa veste avait été un coup dur et que même si Dumbledore était mort, beaucoup n'avaient plus la foi de soutenir le Seigneur Noir. Principalement ceux qui avaient des enfants, en vérité. Beaucoup d'entre eux craignaient que Voldemort, déçu, se venge sur leurs progénitures de la même façon qu'il avait tenté de se venger de Draco. Alors la plupart des Serpentard concernés avait commencé à faire appel à Draco Malfoy pour qu'il sauve leurs parents.

Draco avait fini par en parler à Hermione qui avait sauté sur l'occasion et, plutôt que de se cacher, avait décidé de faire ça en grand. Elle avait demandé la parole durant un repas dans la grande salle, elle et Draco ayant écrit un discours. Un appel à la réunification, un mot qui exhortait chaque élève à se soutenir dans ces moments difficiles et à ne pas laisser des sorciers mal intentionnés les diviser et gâcher leurs vies alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

C'était ce qu'il fallait de juste pour convaincre les Serpentard. Une recrudescence d'organisation anti-Voldemort naquit dans l'enceinte du château. La mort de Dumbledore, qui était encore entourée de mystère, s'entourait maintenant d'une rumeur plus forte que les autres. Celle que Voldemort avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à le tuer, mais loin d'apeurer les élèves, c'était une véritable haine qu'ils nourrissaient à l'encontre du sorcier. La dernière rumeur en date concernait Harry Potter et celle-ci était plus préoccupante parce qu'elle se rapprochait trop de la vérité, sûrement. Selon les élèves, Harry était parti pour suivre un entraînement et devenir plus puissant que Voldemort pour revenir et le détruire il se démenait pour lever une armée et la conduire vers Londres pour se battre contre celle de Voldemort.

Draco espérait aussi que c'était ça la raison de son silence.

 **OoooooooOooooooO**

La salle sur demande, qui servait à cacher des objets, était devenue la salle des réunions de l'A.D. Elle était toujours aussi immense et offrait tout ce qu'il fallait pour y dormir, pour s'y entraîner et les elfes arrivaient à y faire parvenir de quoi manger. A chaque fois qu'il participait à ce genre de réunion, il savourait d'entendre Hermione Granger soupirer de bonheur.

Il souriait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait murmurer que c'était parfait... Parfait de voir les élèves des quatre maisons réunis comme une seule maison, une seule école échangeant, plaisantant, se soutenant.

Elle posait un regard attendri sur Ginny et Blaise qui discutaient Quidditch, sur Théodore et Neville qui parlaient plantes. Sur Crabe et Goyle qui déblatéraient des âneries avec Dean et Seamus. Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne pour compléter ce tableau parfait. Et maintenant, le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Cinq mois sans lui et Draco se demandait toujours comment il faisait pour ne pas sombrer.

Pourtant, quand il rejoignit Hermione sur l'estrade qui lui servait de promontoire pour parler au mieux à tous les élèves, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Dès que Draco monta vers elle, les élèves de septième année qui étaient en âge de se battre et d'autres qui étaient là pour se tenir au courant s'assirent sur les nombreuses chaises mises à disposition.

Hermione prit sa baguette et la posa contre sa gorge.

\- Poudlard va être attaqué.

Un énorme murmure s'éleva mais ne dura pas longtemps quand Blaise Zabini se leva pour demander le silence.

\- L'Ordre a reçu plusieurs messages dans ce sens, venant de plusieurs parents. Ceux de Goyle, de Parkinson et de Bulstrode. Il semblerait que même sans se concerter, leurs idées étaient les même. Voldemort -un autre murmure se propagea dans la pièce, mais Hermione continua- est en train de perdre tous ses soutiens. Seulement, il est en marche pour Poudlard et son armée ne se compose pas uniquement de riches familles de sangs-purs, elle est composée de loup-garous, de raffleurs, de trolls et de géants. La directrice a déjà préparé les sorts de protection du château ce qui signifie que Poudlard deviendra une forteresse, personne ne pourra entrer ou sortir. Il n'y aura que l'Ordre, les armures et les statues du château, les professeurs, les fantômes et nous.

Hermione baissa sa baguette et Draco, avec qui elle avait longuement discuté de cette possibilité, prit la parole à son tour.

\- Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont préparés à cette éventualité. Beaucoup sont prêts à se battre mais le but n'est pas de risquer votre vie. La salle sur demande est une salle protégée. Il me parait évident que Voldemort s'attaque à l'école pour sûrement user de nous, les enfants, comme monnaie pour asservir le monde sorcier. Notre seule mission sera votre sécurité. Notre sécurité. Comme il était prévu dans ce genre de cas, les élèves de septième et sixième années vont diriger les plus jeunes jusqu'à cette salle. N'oubliez que nous avons la protection du château et des professeurs.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle et Draco le trouva plus inquiétant que le brouhaha auquel il s'était attendu. Puis un élève se leva, un Poufsouffle de cinquième année si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas te battre ?

Il vit qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre mais leva la main pour le faire.

\- Oui, je le ferai. S'il le faut, je me battrais.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

\- Voyons Granger, c'est évident que nous en sommes là ! cria un élève.

\- Il attaque le château et Dumbledore n'est plus là !

\- Il a raison, ce n'est pas de simples élèves qui vont faire le poids.

-On devrait peut-être se rendre...

Le débat que Draco semblait attendre commençait enfin à faire rage. Lui-même savait ce qui poussait les élèves à parler avec autant d'incohérence. C'était la peur et le fait qu'il n'avait plus personne de solide sur qui réellement s'appuyer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Tout le monde vit Ron Weasley entrer et marcher droit vers eux.

\- La directrice McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick ont mis en place la protection du château. J'espère que tout le monde est prêt pour confiner les élèves et les protéger. L'Ordre du Phénix est déjà présent, Ainsi que de nombreux aurors ! Neville, Blaise, Gregory et Parvati, vous vous occuperez d'aller chercher les élèves de Serpentard.

Draco fit un mince sourire. S'il y en avait un qui ne perdait pas le nord, c'était bien Ron. Harry absent, quelque chose s'était ouvert en lui et il s'avérait que Ron Weasley était un très bon tacticien. Le garçon pleurnichard qui fuyait les araignées montrait à tous qu'il était un véritable Gryffondor. Blaise et Gregory rejoignirent Neville et Parvati, suivie de deux sixième année.

\- Theodore, Pansy, Seamus et Justin, vous irez chercher les Poufsouffle. Hannah, Luna, Dean et Vincent, vous irez chercher les Serdaigle. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Pour ceux qui veulent se battre, qui sont prêts à se battre, nous nous réunirons dans la grande salle. Les armures du château sont déjà en marche et les aurors qui ont pu être prévenus sont déjà en place. Pour les autres, restez ici. Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte, cachez-vous.

Les chaises commencèrent à bouger, les élèves murmurant à tout va. Draco se dirigea vers Ron.

\- Quelle voix, Weasley, je suis épaté !

Le rouquin se mit à rougir furieusement.

\- C'est juste que… Si on réfléchit trop, on risque d'y passer dix ans.

\- Je suis d'accord, fit Blaise, allons-y et retrouvons-nous dans la grande salle.

Ron lui prit le bras.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Epargne-moi le fameux discours du héros qui veut tout résoudre tout seul. Bon sang, si les mangemorts voient que les Serpentard se battent contre eux, ils seront moins certains de leurs choix ! S'attaquer à Poudlard est sûrement son idée la plus stupide !

Ron lâcha le bras de Blaise, soufflé par sa petite tirade.

\- De plus, poursuivit-il, à quoi cela sert d'avoir des cours de défense contre les forces du mal si ce n'est pas pour se défendre contre les forces du mal ?

Draco émit un petit rire moqueur. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les rangs quand il entendit son prénom. Il se tourna vivement mais ne vit personne. Puis une nouvelle fois et cela venait de lui. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait pris le miroir avec lui.

\- Draco, tu viens ? lui fit Hermione.

Mais elle se figea quand elle le vit sortir le miroir. Draco était devenu blanc comme un linge et un seul nom s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Harry…

Tous ceux qui étaient autour de Draco se figèrent. Draco voyait le visage du garçon et le brun lui fit un mince sourire.

\- Je suis à Pré-au-Lard, dit-il, il semblerait que j'ai un peu de retard. Tous les passages secrets sont clos. J'aurais du m'en douter, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient rapprochés de lui en silence.

\- Harry… C'est vraiment toi ?!

Il entendit le petit rire à travers la glace.

\- Trouve-moi une entrée, Draco… Il faut que je rentre.

Draco leva brusquement la tête vers Hermione. La jeune femme s'empara immédiatement du miroir.

\- Harry !

Elle cria presque et toute la foule d'élèves qui avait commencé à se disperser se mit à faire comme le petit groupe puis des voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce, toutes soufflant le nom de Potter.

\- Harry, il faut que tu ailles à la Tête de Sanglier ! Là-bas, Abelforth peut te faire entrer.

\- Je vais essayer, le village est plein de raffleurs. A tout à l'heure.

Le miroir redevint une simple glace et la jeune femme se tourna vers Draco, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Il revient… Il est vivant…

Neville se dirigea d'un bond vers eux.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte tous de la salle ! Nous sommes dans celle qui n'a aucun passage. Il ne pourra pas entrer si nous y sommes.

\- Vous avez entendu ! aboya Ron. Tout le monde dehors !

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent rapidement. Une fois hors de la salle, la foule ne se dispersa pas pour autant. Ils laissèrent à Neville le soin de faire apparaître la bonne salle et une fois que la porte apparut, aucun d'eux ne sembla vouloir ouvrir la porte.

\- Oh, bon sang, c'est stupide ! pesta Pansy.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et s'y engouffra. La salle était immense et des hamacs, des chaises et des bureaux avaient été installés. Elle était assez grande pour contenir tous les élèves. Hermione marcha à sa suite et finalement, tout le monde s'y engouffra.

Draco avait les yeux rivés sur le tableau qui était censé mener à la Tête de Sanglier. Il retenait sa respiration avec force et ses poumons se contractèrent encore plus quand il aperçut l'énorme silhouette du propriétaire du pub, suivie d'un elfe de maison… Et d'Harry.

\- On dirait que tu as un sacré comité d'accueil, mon garçon ! fit l'homme.

Harry s'avança et observa tous les élèves qui le regardaient religieusement, Draco le premier. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Harry n'était déjà pas bien épais mais il avait l'air d'avoir encore perdu du poids. Il tenait son sac derrière son dos et le miroir dans l'autre main. Il portait un pull usé et un pantalon trop grand pour lui qui descendait dangereusement sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un véritable nid d'oiseau, ses mèches brunes partaient dans tous les sens. Et sous ses beaux yeux verts et brillants se creusaient des cernes horribles. Il haussa légèrement les épaules et tenta un faible sourire.

\- J'ai entendu dire… Que vous avez fait du bon travail, par ici.

Tout le monde aurait pu croire que la première personne à se jeter sur lui aurait été Hermione ou Ron. Ou même Ginny. Mais la personne qui fut plus rapide que les autres, la première personne qui se jeta sur lui, fut Draco Malfoy.

Le blond s'avança si rapidement qu'il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de faire le moindre geste. Il attrapa le col de son pull et l'attira avec force contre lui. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent douloureusement mais Draco ne s'écarta pas et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Harry sentait l'herbe et le bois, comme s'il avait passé des mois dehors. Draco s'éloigna de lui.

\- Cinq mois, Harry, souffla t-il. Qu'est ce que tu as fait… ?

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Je vais le dire. Mais il faut mettre tout le monde à l'abri.

Harry se dégagea de la poigne de Draco et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras avec force. Harry l'enlaça et bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Ron, par Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus. Puis il salua poliment les Serpentard tout en les questionnant du regard. Il fut tiré dans tous les sens par les élèves qui hurlèrent qu'il était revenu pour les sauver. Jusqu'à ce que Ron demande à tout le monde de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Tous les élèves chargés de récupérer les enfants et adolescents de l'école firent leur chemin. Hermione tira Harry, suivie de Ron et de Draco pour avoir des explications.

\- Harry, Nagini est toujours avec lui !

-Je sais, fit Harry, je le sais, je le suis depuis longtemps.

\- Tu suivais Voldemort !? s'égosilla Ron.

\- Pas exactement.

Draco leva la main.

\- Depuis le début Harry. Commence depuis le début.

\- D'accord.

Harry commença alors son récit. Il expliqua qu'il était retourné chez sa tante et avait réussi à les convaincre de quitter Privet Drive pour un autre endroit, ce que sa famille d'adoption avait fini par faire. Harry, qui avait encore la trace, ne pouvait que rester avec eux jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Alors il s'était caché avec eux jusqu'à cette date. Ensuite, il avait appelé Kreattur. Harry raconta qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans un squat pour mendiants du côté moldu, là où les hommes étaient trop saouls pour faire attention à un elfe. Il avait demandé à l'elfe de confirmer les initiales de Regulus Black et Kreattur l'avait fait. Il lui avait raconté ce que Voldemort lui avait forcé à faire, leur raconta l'épisode de la grotte avec Dumbledore et que Kreattur avait vécu une chose similaire et avait été laissé pour mort par Voldemort. L'elfe avait avoué qu'il était retourné chez Regulus parce que c'est ce qu'il avait promis mais avait failli en mourir.

Alors, Regulus avait demandé à retourner dans cette grotte et avait tenté de voler le médaillon mais il en était mort. Après ça, Harry avait demandé où se trouvait le bijou mais Kreattur avait affirmé qu'il avait été volé par Mondingus Fletcher. Harry avait alors envoyé Kreattur le chercher et entre temps, il avait changé de camp. Il avait passé presque cinq mois à bouger à travers toute l'Angleterre pour ne pas être trouvé ou se faire prendre. L'elfe était revenu avec l'escroc vers la fin du mois d'aout pour avouer ensuite qu'une femme du Ministère lui avait pris le médaillon.

\- Alors tu l'as trouvé, souffla Hermione.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, oui, mais je n'ai pu le détruire que début octobre.

\- Il était où ? demanda Ron.

Harry émit un rire fatigué et Draco le trouva à bout de force.

\- Au ministère, autour du coup de la pire des personnes. Dolores Ombrage.

Hermione mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Cette sale sorcière, pesta Ron.

Harry acquiesça et Draco remarqua parfaitement qu'Harry avait pris soin d'éviter son regard. Le Gryffondor poursuivit son histoire en expliquant ses tentatives pour entrer au Ministère et les résultats tous moins glorieux les uns que les autres. Puis il finit par avouer qu'il avait passé quasiment tout son mois de septembre à filer Dolores Ombrage, la suivant partout où elle allait jusqu'à trouver une ouverture pour s'emparer du médaillon, parce qu'elle en était bien le propriétaire.

\- Et tu l'as eu ?

\- Oui. Je connaissais son emploi du temps par cœur mais l'approcher comme ça n'était pas aisé alors… J'ai lancé un imperium sur un membre du Ministère pour faire en sorte qu'il invite Ombrage, pour la faire sortir de sa routine bien rodée.

\- Et ça s'est passé comment ?!

\- Pas de la façon dont j'aurais aimé que ça se passe.

Harry souleva son pull et les trois amis découvrirent avec horreur une énorme balafre le long de son ventre.

\- Elle a flairé le piège et comme je n'ai jamais été dans ses bonnes grâces, sa première réaction a été d'exiger que je la suive au Ministère où je répondrais de mes fautes.

\- Quelle harpie dégénérée !

\- Tu t'es battu contre elle, murmura Draco.

\- Je me suis battu contre elle, oui.

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un médaillon semblable à celui que portait Kreattur, sauf que celui-ci était ouvert et l'œil à l'intérieur était détruit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Harry observait toujours le bijou qu'il faisait tourner sous ses yeux.

\- Qui donc ? dit-il d'un air absent.

\- Ombrage, Harry, qu'est-elle devenue ?

\- Oh… Elle est peut-être tombée du haut d'une falaise... Je n'en sais rien, je lui ai lancé un obliviate plutôt puissant et je l'ai abandonnée dans une forêt. Elle n'aurait jamais du en sortir.

Ron, Hermione et Draco regardèrent Harry avec effarement.

\- Après ça, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver Nagini, donc Voldemort. Ce n'était pas une chose facile... En fait, c'était quasiment impossible. Le manoir Malfoy, ton manoir, Draco, est devenu une véritable forteresse que personne n'ose aller voir, pas même le Ministère. C'est là que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas grand-chose à attendre d'eux. Mon idée première était d'envoyer l'Ordre là-bas pour un combat final. Puis j'ai appris grâce à Dobby que beaucoup d'enfants de mangemorts s'étaient détournés de la cause grâce à toi. Alors j'ai approché le père de Theodore Nott, après qu'Azkaban ait été détruit pour que Voldemort réunisse de nouveau ses hommes.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est un coup monté ? fit Hermione avec horreur.

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant la réponse silencieuse d'Harry.

\- Tu as fait en sorte qu'il croit que tu étais à Poudlard, dit Ron, et tu l'as amené ici. Harry, c'est de la folie !

\- Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaissais. J'ai fait en sorte que les mangemorts croient que j'étais venu m'y réfugier, plus faible que n'importe qui, mourant s'il le faut. Et ça a marché : il est ici. Il est ici parce qu'il veut un public. Il veut montrer à tout le monde qu'il écrasera les dernières forces de Dumbledore. Nagini ne le quitte plus, il est devenu méfiant. Mais il le deviendra moins quand il pensera avoir gagné.

Harry marqua une pause.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien : peu importe ce qui arrive, l'important est le serpent. C'est ça et uniquement ça qui permettra de le vaincre. Nagini mort, il sera totalement mortel.

Harry se redressa pour faire signe qu'ils avaient fini d'en discuter.

\- Rejoignons les autres. Il donnera l'assaut d'un moment à un autre.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent longuement et Harry leur fit un mince sourire.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là ! Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Harry James Potter, partir seul était de la folie…

\- Oui, je m'en rends bien compte, maintenant. Mais je suis là, je ne vais nulle part, maintenant.

\- J'espère bien, mon pote, fit Ron, j'espère bien.

Les deux Gryffondor s'éloignèrent puis Harry se tourna vers Draco. Le brun passa une main contre sa nuque.

\- Tu m'as embrassé… Devant tout le monde.

\- Est-ce que c'est ça qui est important, Harry ?!

Harry prit un air de garçon coupable et la colère de Draco monta d'un cran.

\- Tu m'as laissé !

\- Draco... Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu t'emmener. Je prenais moins de risques seul et tu le sais.

\- Mais pas de cette façon !?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Et tu voulais quoi ?! Tu voulais que je te réveille avec un petit déjeuner en te disant que je reviendrais entier dès le soir !? Tu aurais voulu des mensonges aussi grotesques !?

\- La vérité aurait été suffisante.

\- Bien sûr, et si tu avais été capturé, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?!

Draco croisa les bras et fit un sourire narquois.

\- Oh oui, ça aurait été bien dommage que je dévoile à l'ennemi où tu te trouves…

\- Ce qui aurait été dommage, c'est que j'aurais du faire passer ta vie en priorité ! s'écria Harry.

Les yeux de Draco lancèrent des éclairs. Il allait riposter quand il prit vraiment conscience des mots d'Harry.

\- Mais tu m'as laissé…

\- Non. Te protéger a toujours été la priorité ! Tu peux désapprouver mes choix, tu peux te mettre en colère mais ne viens pas me dire que je t'ai abandonné, Draco ! Pour le moment, tu ne sais rien de l'abandon !

Le Serpentard prit ces mots comme une gifle.

\- Tu penses que c'était une partie de plaisir ? continua Harry. J'ai failli ne pas te donner ce miroir parce qu'entre d'autres mains, ça aurait été n'importe quoi. Mais je l'ai fait, je te l'ai donné à toi, Draco !

\- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas, Harry !? C'est si difficile de mettre des mots dessus, dit Draco piteusement. C'était un enfer, sans toi… Un enfer.

Les pupilles d'Harry tremblèrent.

\- Dans quelques heures, ça ne sera plus qu'un cauchemar.

Harry fit un pas rapide vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Draco s'abandonna immédiatement au baiser. Tant pis si Harry n'avait pas les mots... Draco serait patient. Ils mettraient fin à cette guerre, ils détruiraient Voldemort et ensuite, il ferait tout pour avoir Harry. Il lui prouverait que sans lui, il n'est rien. Il lui montrerait à quel point il l'avait sauvé. Il ferait en sorte qu'Harry accepte d'être sauvé aussi. Alors tant pis si Harry s'en moquait, pour le moment. Tant pis si ce n'était que pour aspirer de la force, pour se réconforter ou pour oublier... Draco aussi avait besoin de cette force.

Draco aussi avait besoin de cet amour.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Avril 2003**

Ça avait pris trois jours. Trois jours entiers d'angoisse pour retracer le flux magique du miroir. Trois jours où Draco avait senti la peur parcourir chaque centimètre cube de son sang, où il l'avait sentie courir sur sa peau et le long de ses os. Le sommeil était un ennemi que Draco combattait de toutes ses forces. Un ennemi qui l'aurait détourné de sa priorité première : sauver Harry Potter.

Draco ne pensait qu'à lui, nuit et jour, comme il n'avait fait que penser à lui durant ces six dernières années, comme il continuerait à penser à lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Trois jours pour le trouver et une journée de plus pour partir à sa recherche.

Les vampires ne les avaient pas amenés bien loin. Ils étaient revenus en Écosse. Qu'ils se fassent pendre, brûler, éviscérer avait peu importé pour Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le brun dans un cachot d'un vieux château. Lui et une vingtaine de sorciers, attachés comme des bêtes, pendus par les poignets, à moitié nus, anémiés et pâles comme la mort.

Presque morts, en vérité.

Sans ce miroir, c'est ce qu'il ce serait sûrement passé. Ce miroir brisé dont Harry n'avait gardé qu'un morceau, suffisant pour communiquer encore un peu.

Draco ne s'était pas permis de pleurer, il n'avait pas lâché le corps d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'on l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste. Il ne l'avait pas lâché le temps de l'analyse. Il n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise que l'état d'Harry Potter était aussi alarmant que ceux de tous les sorciers amenés. Probablement aux portes de la mort à cause du poison contenu dans les canines des vampires. Draco ne le quitta pas en offrant son sang.

Draco ne quitta pas l'hôpital même si Harry était dans le coma. Parce que là où Harry n'était pas, il ne pouvait pas y aller.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, donc je pense que je posterai la suite dimanche (jour de libre XD). J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message. Koeur sur vous.**


	11. La vie, cet autre chemin

Bonzour, bonzour. J'espère que vous allez bien ?!

Bon petite réponse au review et après je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

 **Eretria Elessedil :** Haha adorable ! A priori, ce n'est pas une deathfic je ne suis pas sadique à ce point. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta lecture, ainsi que tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Pouika :** Mais de rien ! Bonne lecture.

 **Serpenta :** En effet, c'est presque fini. Je crois qu'il reste deux chapitres ou un seul je sais plus. En effet c'est tendu coté adulte. Mais au moins on sait qu'ils sont en vie huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **A.F :** Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça que je le préfère XD (en fait dans toutes mes fics c'est lui qui est accro, peut-être parce que j'en lis beaucoup ou c'est Harry qui lui court après, alors que tout le monde sait que c'est Malfoy l'obsédé). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Amlou :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Brigitte26 :** Je suis d'accord c'est mieux quand ils nagent dans le bonheur haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Yume resonnace :** Merci je suis contente que tu apprécies son caractère. Effectivement ce Harry là est beaucoup plus euh caractériel. Mais n'oublions pas que ce garçon à eut le cran d'utiliser deux impardonnables dans sa vie, je pense que c'est un garçon de base assez sombre. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Voilà bonne lecture les agneaux et encore merci à Titou Douh pour sa correction.**

 **.**

 **LA VIE CET AUTRE CHEMIN**

 **Octobre 1997**

Mort.

Harry Potter était mort.

Et Draco Malfoy aussi, quelque part. Ron et Hermione aussi, peut-être. Molly et Remus Lupin sûrement. De même qu'Hagrid, qui en tenait le corps, ou de McGonagall, dont la main s'était abattue sur son cœur.

Harry était mort, parce qu'Harry s'était rendu sans un mot. Parce que les barrières de Poudlard étaient tombées. Parce qu'au lieu de laisser les élèves se battre pour lui, il avait préféré donner sa vie. Parce que c'était la seule et unique chose que voulait Voldemort. Parce que c'était là son moment d'orgueil.

C'était ça qu'Harry avait fait en sorte de créer. Ce trou où ils pourraient tous s'engouffrer. Parce qu'Harry Potter connaissait Voldemort : il savait qu'il exulterait. Il savait qu'il montrerait à tous le cadavre du Gryffondor et qu'il le maltraiterait devant tout le monde pour montrer à tous qu'il était celui qui gagnait toujours. Et eux… Et lui, ne pourrait que subir. Il ne pourrait que voir le corps d'Harry se tordre sans que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent et même s'ils l'avaient fait, Draco n'aurait pu en supporter la couleur.

Alors il arracha l'épée des mains de Ron qui le regarda comme étant le monstre le plus abject du monde. Il avait un présent pour Voldemort. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour lui sans Harry, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il n'y ait pas d'avenir pour ses parents. Il fallait qu'il évite ce massacre. Il fallait qu'il évite plus de morts. Il fallait qu'il respecte ça. Harry s'était vendu pour que personne ne se batte réellement. Harry s'était vendu et il était mort.

Voldemort avait jeté son cadavre devant lui et à ses pieds, Nagini semblait se tordre de plaisir.

Parce que Draco avançait la tête baissée, parce que Draco avançait en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait plus de couleur dans sa vie. Il avançait parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de ce que le monde deviendrait sans Harry.

L'épée à la main, il enjamba le corps du brun sous les éclats de rire de Voldemort et ceux de sa tante, peut-être. La main de Voldemort était déjà tendue pour le féliciter d'avoir retrouvé la raison et tout ce que voyait Draco, c'était ce corps en-dessous de lui qui ne bougerait plus.

Ce visage qu'il avait d'abord détesté, qu'il avait voulu voir abîmé, qu'il avait abîmé. Ce corps qu'il avait répugné à toucher, ce corps maigre source de moqueries de sa part. Cette peau sur laquelle il avait haï un seul défaut et qui à présent devait être plus marquée que la sienne. Et ses yeux qu'il ne voyait pas, ces yeux qu'il ne verrait plus...

Ce visage qu'il aimait plus que tout à présent. Ce corps qu'il avait embrassé, qu'il avait touché et caressé, ce corps chaud qui abritait un cœur qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'écouter battre contre son oreille. Cette peau sur laquelle ses lèvres s'étaient promenées, sur laquelle ses doigts et sa langue s'étaient reposés, cette peau qui avait la couleur du miel et l'odeur du bois. Et ces yeux. Ses yeux..

Draco serra la paume de l'épée. Nagini glissait vers lui, prêt à se délecter de ce qui resterait d'Harry Potter. Alors Draco Malfoy souleva la lame de Godric Gryffondor. Le reste appartiendrait aux autres. Il ferait ce qui était important. Il retrouverait Harry Potter.

La lame fendit l'air et finit sa course avec une netteté propre contre le cou du serpent.

Le hurlement de rage de Voldemort fut un signal plus que suffisant pour tout le monde. Pour que la véritable guerre commence. Mais pour Draco, il n'y avait plus de bataille, plus de combat. Juste son cœur qui le faisait souffrir avec tant d'atrocité qu'il n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il cesse de battre.

\- AVADA…

\- PROTEGO !

L'éclair vert fut repoussé et sous le regard effaré de Draco Malfoy, Harry s'était redressé d'un bond. Voldemort hurla de nouveau et derrière lui, Bellatrix fit fuser des sorts dans leur direction.

Bientôt, il se retrouva à ne plus pouvoir repousser ses attaques. Sa tante riait de manière hystérique et Draco s'éloignait de plus en plus d'Harry qui menait son propre combat contre Voldemort. Un sort le frappa de plein fouet et il se retrouva au sol. Au même moment, il vit Harry se tourner vers lui et il comprit ce qu'Harry voulait dire. Il comprit qu'il était plus important que la mort de Voldemort. Il le comprit quand il vit Harry foncer vers lui pour le protéger de Bellatrix et la rage de Voldemort de ne pas être au centre de son attention.

Draco se releva et jeta un sort à Bellatrix mais elle riposta avec force et Draco vit trouble.

\- NE TOUCHE PAS A MON FILS !

Il vit sa mère passer devant lui, sa chevelure blonde ébouriffée par le vent. Narcissa jeta un sort d'une violence inouïe à sa propre sœur. Derrière elle, Molly Weasley et Andromeda se battaient avec la même force et la même conviction. Draco courut vers Harry sans voir que sa mère mettait fin aux jours de sa sœur dans un hurlement terrible. Il tourna cependant la tête à ce moment-là _;_ moment que choisit Voldemort pour lui jeter un sort.

Draco hurla de douleur. Harry était au sol, sa baguette projetée bien loin de lui et le mage noir s'approcha de lui. Draco lança plusieurs sorts pour l'empêcher de s'avancer vers Harry et cela marcha. Le seigneur des Ténèbres changea de cible et le sort qui le frappa le fit se tordre. Une souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie semblait lui briser les os et chaque membre de son corps un à un. Assez pour qu'il soit sur le point de s'évanouir mais pas assez pour ne pas voir le sourire carnassier de Voldemort presque au dessus de lui. Pas assez pour avoir la satisfaction de voir ce sourire se faner dans une moue étrange. Ses dents serrées les unes contre les autres et le sang s'échappant au coin de ses lèvres.

Puis la lame apparut sous ses yeux. Traversant le torse de Voldemort. Tournant avec lenteur et tâchée d'un liquide noir.

Draco crut que le corps allait s'écrouler. Mais des volutes de cendre commencèrent à se disperser : le vent soufflait le corps du sorcier maléfique, emportant avec lui sa haine et sa folie et dévoilant de l'autre côté de ce voile sombre Harry Potter, l'épée à la main, le visage en sang et ses grands yeux verts fixant Draco avec une telle intensité que la douleur n'était plus que le foyer d'un brasier ardent. Des flammes vertes qui incendiaient son corps et son cœur.

Un lac de lave émeraude qui remplaçait son sang et le faisait fondre. Et qui remplissait toutes ces sensations par un sentiment plus puissant que n'importe quoi.

La liberté.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Avril 2003**

Il avait oublié à quel point la lumière pouvait être aveuglante un véritable paradoxe lorsque votre vue ne montre que du noir quand elle vous fait défaut. Pourtant, il avait décidé de garder les yeux fermés, mais ses paupières étaient une faible barrière face à l'éclatante clarté qui inondait l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il frotta le bout de ses doigts contre les draps sur lesquels son corps se reposait, tentant de récupérer un peu de sensibilité. Respirer était douloureux, ouvrir les yeux était douloureux. Bouger l'était encore plus... Mais il fit tous ces efforts à la fois. Comme prévu, il se laissa éblouir par la lumière du jour qui envahissait la chambre blanche dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour ne pas affronter ce que les fenêtres laissaient pénétrer et fixa le mur à sa droite. Puis la porte fermée.

Il entendait le murmure des voix dans les couloirs mais fut soulagé de voir qu'il était seul. Il aurait eu du mal à faire face à qui que ce soit à son réveil. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et rassembla les bribes de ses souvenirs.

Sa mission, les vampires, sa captivité. La mort. Il l'avait sentie proche, insidieusement prête à le prendre enfin, lui susurrant qu'il ne lui échapperait plus. Pourtant, il était là. Il était sur un lit d'hôpital, le ciel était bleu, les draps étaient doux et il avait mal : preuve irréfutable qu'il vivait. Ça et son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait peur. Il avait peur d'affronter le monde, peur d'affronter la vie et la réalité. Il avait peur parce qu'il ne reverrait pas Draco. Parce que c'était impossible que Draco veuille le voir. Pas après ce qu'il avait dit, pas après ça. Harry fixa la porte et souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne s'ouvre jamais...

Mais elle le fit.

Hermione apparut dans la chambre et dès qu'elle vit les yeux ouverts d'Harry, les siens s'embuèrent aussitôt. Il fallut que Ron la pousse pour qu'elle se décide à s'avancer en larmes vers lui.

\- Mec, fit Ron, tu nous as fait une peur bleue…

Harry sourit.

\- Désolé.

Oui, il était désolé. Désolé de ses choix. Désolé de ses erreurs, désolé de l'inquiétude qu'il faisait naître dans le cœur de ses amis. Mais à présent, il était sûr d'une chose. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait à faire. Il y avait réfléchi, longuement réfléchi, et s'il était encore en vie, cela signifiait qu'on lui laissait de nouveau la possibilité de faire les choses bien.

 **XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

 **Mai** **2003**

Harry sortit de la cheminée et épousseta son manteau avant de le retirer et de le jeter sur le canapé. Il avisa le salon sombre dans lequel il venait d'atterrir et, d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit tout les rideaux pour y faire entrer de la lumière. Avec un air peu enjoué, il se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine où l'attendaient plusieurs lettres. Il préféra s'attarder sur un document et le petit mot qui y était accroché.

 ** _Signe ça et dépose le à_** ** _Gringrotts_** **** ** _et la maison sera à toi._**

 ** _J'ai déjà pris toutes mes affaires depuis longtemps._**

 ** _D.M_**

Harry amena une plume et un encrier et s'attabla correctement. Il signa chacun des documents et les rangea pour les déposer plus tard dans la journée. Puis il lut d'un œil distrait le reste de son courrier. Une fois cette épuisante besogne terminée, il s'étira dans un grognement sonore et monta dans sa chambre. Il nota qu'effectivement, Draco avait pris vraiment toutes ses affaires. Il n'avait strictement rien laissé. Harry s'étonnait de voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui avaient disparu... Presque l'entièreté de sa penderie qu'il partageait avec le blond.

 _Qu'il avait_ _partagée_ _._

Il fouilla pour voir ce qu'il lui restait comme affaire et nota quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Le dernier pull que Molly Weasley lui avait offert avait disparu. Pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir rangé dans le premier tiroir. Il fit le tour de la maison et constata que ses murs étaient vides de décoration artistique et supposa que Draco avait du récupérer tous ses tableaux. De même que l'argenterie offerte par ses parents.

S'ils s'étaient mariés, Harry aurait été sûr de trouver une alliance sur sa table de chevet propre. Mais heureusement pour lui, ils ne l'étaient pas. Cela faisait moins de paperasse à remplir et moins d'avocats à appeler. Ils n'avaient que la maison comme bien commun et c'était déjà quelque chose. Quelque chose qui avait été rapidement expédié. S'il y a une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Draco, c'est d'être efficace quand il s'agissait de mettre fin à des questions matérielles.

Depuis qu'Harry s'était réveillé de son coma, lui et Draco ne s'étaient vus que trois fois. Une première fois pour que Draco s'assure qu'il était vivant, lui fasse des remontrances sur sa folie, lui dise qu'il était soulagé de le voir en vie et tout un tas d'autres phrases d'usage. Harry mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas été déçu de cette tournure. Il s'était attendu à ce que Draco lui hurle dessus, l'insulte de tous les noms, pleure, crie, devienne fou. Mais ça n'était pas arrivé : Draco était redevenu cet homme froid et calme qu'il savait être parfois quand il devait s'occuper d'affaires requérant de sa part un self-control à toute épreuve.

La deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Harry étais sorti de l'hôpital et Draco l'avait ramené chez eux. Puis il lui avait fait une valise et lui avait demandé d'aller vivre chez Ron et Hermione le temps qu'il déménage. Harry n'avait pas bronché. C'était lui qui l'avait voulu, après tout... C'était ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer. Et ça se passait exactement comme Harry s'y attendait. Draco avait sûrement compris que leur relation n'avait rien de normal ni de sain. Alors Harry avait pris sa valise et était allé chez Ron et Hermione, qui l'avait accueilli tristement.

Ce qui était bizarre, c'était qu'Harry n'était pas triste. Il se sentait soulagé, terriblement soulagé. Comme si tout était clair et qu'il voyait enfin les nuages au dessus de sa vie se dissiper. Tout était délicieux. Il réapprenait à vivre. Vivre avec ses amis lui rappela les doux moments à Poudlard. Ron se démenait pour lui changer les idées et Harry n'arrivait pas lui faire comprendre qu'il allait vraiment bien. Alors, il suivait son ami dans tout ce qu'il prévoyait pour son moral. De son coté, Hermione lui rapportait des nouvelles de Draco et Harry écoutait attentivement.

La jeune femme tentait par des petites phrases de lui faire savoir qu'il avait beau montrer qu'il était fort, Draco était détruit. Harry lui disait que ça se passerait bien, qu'il finirait par aller mieux et Ron lui demandait de ne pas mettre ça sur le tapis. Harry ne faisait pas semblant : il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Draco.

Avec le temps, ça irait beaucoup mieux. Entre-temps, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui et il le fit bien.

Dormir seul n'était plus un problème, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars. A dire vrai, il dormait vraiment bien depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il avait repris son travail en tant qu'auror et avait croisé Draco une dernière fois. Ils avaient mangé ensemble et parlé de la maison et de ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire. Harry lui avait juste dit qu'il était temps qu'ils puissent vivre leurs vies et Draco avait acquiescé en baissant les yeux. Mais même ça, ce n'était pas grave. Pour Harry, il n'y avait que la suite qui comptait réellement.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui Hermione, dans la cuisine !

Harry sortit deux tasses qu'il remplit d'eau et de boules à thé puis se dirigea dans le salon. Sa meilleure amie venait de retirer sa veste et déposa des dessous de verres sur la table basse. Dès que les tasses furent posées, elle les fit chauffer. Harry et elle s'assirent dans le canapé et Harry lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Oh Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Toi et Draco ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il se passe, Hermione. On se sépare, ou on sera officiellement séparés quand j'aurais déposé ces papiers à Gringrotts, ce que je compte faire dans quelques heures.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu es horrible avec lui, Harry ! Après tout ce qu'il à fait pour toi !

Harry grimaça.

\- Justement, Hermione. Tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et c'est comme ça que je dois construire une relation stable, juste parce que je lui dois quelque chose ? Je dois le remercier de m'aimer parce que sans lui, plein de gens seraient morts ? Parce qu'il a fait l'effort d'être moins con que moi, je dois lécher le sol sur lequel il marche ?

\- Il t'a sauvé la vie et il t'aime ! dit-elle alarmée.

\- Oui, il m'a sauvé la vie et j'ai sauvé la sienne. Nous sommes quittes, je crois.

\- Je ne parle pas de Poudlard, Harry ! Je parle de là, de ces derniers mois ! C'est lui qui t'a retrouvé en Écosse, c'est son sang à lui qui coule dans tes veines !

\- Je sais tout ça, Hermione !

\- Tu sais ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis auror, j'ai des collègues qui sont capable de me dire comment ils ont fait pour nous retrouver. Et tu penses vraiment que les médecins ne me diraient pas comment j'ai été soigné ? Même si Draco en a grassement payé quelques uns pour garder ça secret. Et je sais qu'il m'aime.

Hermione secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui imposes ça ?!

\- Je ne lui impose rien, Hermione. Je fais en sorte qu'il comprenne que ce qu'on a vécu, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça aurait du se faire. Tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est construit, tu ne sais pas sur quoi, tu ne sais pas à quel point notre relation n'avait rien de vraiment normal et je ne parle pas du fait que nous soyons deux hommes.

\- Harry…

\- J'ai fait une promesse à Draco. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais le laisser seul. Je veux qu'il comprenne que même sans moi, il ne l'est pas. Je veux qu'il vive. Qu'il respire, qu'il comprenne. Je ne veux plus l'étouffer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- La même chose. Je vais reprendre ma vie en main. Je vais être un peu plus égoïste et si ça passe par une séparation avec Draco, et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je suis fatigué d'agir par la force des choses, Hermione. A présent, je veux choisir ma vie et je vais le faire.

Harry se leva et attrapa les documents.

\- Donc si tu le permets... J'ai une maison à vendre !

Hermione observa son ami sortir par la porte en sifflotant. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était pas Harry, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

 **5 Juin 2003**

Les deux verres de champagne tintèrent l'un contre l'autre et Draco fit un immense sourire à Hermione.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Draco !

\- Merci beaucoup. Je dois avouer… Qu'il est effectivement joyeux.

Draco tourna la tête et Hermione observa son visage avec attention. Le blond quitta des yeux sa mère et sa sœur qui riait aux éclats face aux frasques de Teddy qui s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique Molly Weasley. Puis il reporta son attention sur Hermione et haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non ! C'est juste que… Tu as l'air détendu.

\- Merci bien. J'ai pourtant vu une ride ce matin sur mon beau visage. Du coup, tu me rassures.

La jeune fille rigola doucement.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

L'ancien Serpentard fronça légèrement les sourcils et Hermione crut qu'elle avait posé une mauvaise question mais le visage de Draco se radoucit.

\- Étonnement, je vais très bien. Vraiment bien. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ces deux derniers mois ont été une véritable torture. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Hermione fit un tour de la pièce du regard. Pour l'anniversaire de Draco, Molly Weasley avait tenu à organiser une fête. Et c'était naturellement qu'elle avait proposé sa maison pour l'organiser. Hermione s'était attendu à ce que ça ne corresponde pas vraiment aux goûts des Malfoy mais Narcissa avait été enchantée par cette idée. La mère de Draco, de toutes les manières, passait plus de temps chez Molly et Andromeda que chez elle.

Dès que la fin de la guerre avait était prononcée, elle et Lucius, trop fatigués des horreurs qui avaient eu lieu dans leur manoir, avaient fait détruire plus de cent années d'histoire liées aux Malfoy pour y faire construire une maison plus simple, plus sobre mais tout aussi grande. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne rechignait à se rendre au Terrier. Lucius, sous les conseils d'Arthur, s'était laissé emporter pour faire quelque chose de moderne et le principe des stores électriques avait été une découverte surprenante. Dans la foulée, il avait demandé à Draco de faire l'effort de passer son permis de conduire, prétextant qu'il était trop vieux pour ça, mais Draco avait refusé. Harry l'avait, c'était suffisant et il préférait voyager en balai que dans ces engins métalliques. La mort dans l'âme, Lucius s'était résigné à ne pas avoir droit à ce plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur Weasley lui montre son projet secret : une Jaguar 240 de 1968. L'engin n'avait rien de magique comme la voiture dans laquelle Ron et Harry avaient voyagé jusqu'à Poudlard. Cette nouvelle lubie avait fini par convaincre Lucius de se rendre plus souvent que nécessaire au Terrier et de mettre les mains dans l'huile de moteur pour devenir une sorte de fervent passionné de voiture anciennes.

C'était donc pour cette simple raison que Draco ne voyait aucun inconvénient à fêter sa vingt-septième année dans ces lieux. Il en était même plutôt heureux. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une seule ombre à ce tableau charmant. Là où se mélangeaient anciens Serpentard et Gryffondor, là ou d'anciens ennemis partageaient du gâteau ou des coupes de champagne, il ne manquait qu'une seule personne.

\- Si j'ai accepté que ça se fête ici, c'est parce que je me disais que si ça se faisait chez mes parents, vous n'accepteriez pas de venir.

Hermione lui toucha le bras gentiment. Derrière elle, on pouvait entendre les rires bruyants de Ron et de Pansy.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on serait venus !

Draco lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

\- Vous seriez venus, oui… Mais pas lui.

\- Draco…

\- Molly l'a invité, tu le savais ?

Hermione ferma doucement les yeux.

\- Oui, je le savais. Je lui ai demandé de venir aussi. Je suis désolée, Draco, nous n'aurions peut-être pas du.

\- Non, au contraire. Je suis plutôt soulagé que ça soit vous et pas moi. Ne le prends pas mal mais j'aurais mal digéré qu'il me dise non. Je me rassure en me disant que même à vous, il a dit non.

Hermione rigola.

\- C'est un idiot, Draco. Un idiot de ne pas profiter d'une telle fête, laisse le se morfondre au fond de son canapé.

\- Il ne se morfond pas, Hermione. Il est en France pour un congrès, tu le sais.

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. Draco, si… Si c'est si important, pourquoi tu ne le rejoins pas ? Pourquoi tu ne lui cours pas après, pourquoi tu n'insistes pas, pourquoi tu ne fais tout ce qu'il faut pour le récupérer !?

La voix d'Hermione se brisa sur les derniers mots.

\- Parce que j'ai déjà fait tout ça, Hermione. Harry n'a jamais vraiment accepté d'être en couple avec moi. Je lui ai forcé la main.

\- Tu…

\- Lorsque j'ai cru qu'il était mort, c'était comme si on m'avait écrasé sous une montagne, Hermione. J'ai cru que je serais incapable de vivre sans lui. De respirer sans lui. Alors j'ai refusé qu'il me quitte. J'ai supplié pour qu'il reste avec moi et il est resté. Parce qu'il me l'avait promis.

Draco émit un rire bref.

\- Cette façon de faire, c'était malsain et... En vérité… J'ai été chanceux. J'ai eu de la chance que ça dure aussi longtemps. Maintenant, quand je regarde autour de moi, je comprends pourquoi Harry m'a quitté. Il a tenu sa promesse.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas seul…

Draco secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne suis plus seul. Il fallait ça pour que je le comprenne. Je le comprends, maintenant. On se parle, tu sais ? On se croise dans les couloirs et on discute un peu. J'aime Harry. Je crois que je n'aimerai personne comme lui.

Hermione se força à ravaler ses larmes et à ne pas ouvrir la bouche. C'était comme si la pression retombait, comme s'il s'apprêtait à souffler.

\- On a vécu ces six années dans notre monde. J'ai vécu ces six années dans notre monde sans vraiment voir ce qu'il se passait. Sans vraiment comprendre à quel point les choses autour de moi étaient bien. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi au mieux de la situation. Je ne voyais que Harry, mon monde tournait autour d'Harry. Lui mort, je me suis persuadé que je ne vivrais rien, que la vie serait un calvaire. Je me rends compte maintenant que tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'Harry vive. Qu'il soit avec moi ou non, ça ne sera pas important du moment qu'il existe.

Il rigola un peu et but une gorgée de champagne avant de reprendre.

\- Bien sûr, j'aurais du mal si je voyais Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que j'engagerais quelqu'un pour qu'il lui arrive un pépin… Mais je pense que je peux surmonter ça. Je peux surmonter qu'on ne dorme plus ensemble, même si c'est dur. Je peux supporter ça. Mais je voudrais tout de même faire un peu partie de sa vie. Qu'il ne soit pas là ce soir me prouve deux choses. Premièrement, que nous deux c'est fini et deuxièmement… Que j'existe dans sa vie. Parce que je suis avec vous.

Draco venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione l'enlaça immédiatement. Le blond passa délicatement sa main contre son dos.

\- Hermione, ne sois pas triste, tu gâches ma sublime fête !

Il l'entendit rire contre son torse.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, Draco. Je viens juste de me rendre compte de tout l'amour qu'Harry éprouve pour toi.

\- Ah oui ? Ron t'aime et pourtant, ça ne lui traverserait pas l'esprit de te quitter...

 **XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

 **28 juillet 2003**

Draco rangea les derniers parchemins qui traînaient sur son bureau puis en sortit en claquant la porte. Il était exténué mais plutôt fier de sa faculté à se concentrer avec plus de facilité. Sûrement parce qu'il dormait plus tranquillement.

Il se couchait tôt, se levait aussi tard qu'il le pouvait et appréciait enfin ses heures de sommeil. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers l'atrium, prêt à savourer la soirée qu'il avait prévue de passer en toute tranquillité avec lui-même. Draco réapprenait à vivre seul et bizarrement, ça lui convenait. Il s'était mis à faire des choses pour lui : visiter des expos, aller au cinéma, sortir avec sa mère, sa tante et Teddy. Il avait commencé à écrire, s'était remis au piano. Sortait boire des verres avec Blaise, Ron, Neville, Théodore ou prenait le temps de dîner au restaurant avec Hermione et Pansy. Toute nouvelle activité était bonne à prendre et il les prenait avec un plaisir non feint.

Bien sûr, Harry lui manquait terriblement. Ils ne se voyaient pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir. Participaient aux mêmes soirées mais arrivaient ou partaient en décalé, juste le temps de se saluer. Quand ils discutaient, c'était pour se demander comment ils allaient et ils allaient toujours bien.

Harry avait l'air plus détendu, plus serein, plus calme. Il souriait à Draco pour le saluer de loin et c'était toujours des sourires emprunts de chaleur. Des sourires qui lui faisaient du bien, des regards francs. Comme s'ils étaient deux connaissances. Pas vraiment des amis, mais au moins ils ne s'évitaient pas. Draco ne l'aurait pas supporté. Avoir Harry dans son champ de vision était sa petite victoire de la journée.

Pourtant, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il avait l'impression que tout allait mieux dans sa vie. Tout lui souriait. Tout était plus simple.

Il n'envisageait pas de se remettre en couple et ce n'était pas faute des efforts de ses amis pour le remettre en selle. Dans ces moments-là, il se demandait si Hermione et Ron faisaient pareil pour Harry. Ça lui pinçait le cœur de l'imaginer mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se sentait bien seul, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. Ses amis, sa famille, son travail et les choses qu'il faisait pour se détendre étaient suffisants.

En conclusion, Draco se sentait bien.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur du Ministère et quand ce dernier s'arrêta au l'étage de la justice, il remarqua que les personnes ne montaient pas dans l'ascenseur mais en descendaient. Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils et suivit les deux personnes qui étaient montées avec lui. Plusieurs personnes avaient l'air de se diriger vers le département des aurors et Draco suivit le mouvement. Quand il y entra, il découvrit que la salle de réunion avait été transformée en salle de fête. Et au dessus une immense banderole qui le fit immédiatement paniquer. Il vit Tonks adossée à un mur dans le coin, les sourcils froncés, et il se dirigea vers elle.

\- Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Personne ne le savait. Le boss vient de cracher le morceau et ils ont décidé de faire ça à la hâte. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Harry aurait voulu se tirer en douce, regarde-le : on dirait un lapin pris dans un piège à loup.

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry qui avait croisé les bras et avait l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Ce qui le fit doucement rire.

\- Je pense que je vais aller l'aider, dit-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Lui donner un peu de répit.

Draco la vit se diriger vers lui et le tirer par la manche pour l'entraîner ailleurs. Ils disparurent quelques secondes puis Harry ressortit d'une pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Draco secoua la tête et regarda Harry commencer un long discours. Tous les aurors l'applaudirent mais de l'autre côté, une silhouette rasait les murs pour sortir du département. Draco le suivit.

Harry avait ramené sa veste autour de son visage et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, le blond à sa suite.

\- Je t'offre un verre pour que tu évites de me dénoncer, d'accord ?

\- J'accepte ton verre mais j'ai l'impression que ma bonté me perdra.

Harry sourit.

Ils optèrent pour un bar côté moldu et Harry posa deux pintes de bière devant eux puis s'écroula sur sa chaise.

\- Tu y penses depuis quand ?

Harry fit tourner la choppe entre ses mains.

\- Depuis un an.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Un an, Harry ?! Sérieusement ?

\- Il y a un an… J'ai reçu une lettre de McGonagall qui me demandait si j'envisageais de changer de profession…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en pas parlé ?!

\- Parce que j'attendais. J'attendais que tu me demandes d'arrêter d'être auror.

Draco tiqua.

\- C'est stupide ! Je t'ai encouragé à le devenir.

\- Tu l'as fait parce que tu avais peur que je t'envoie chier. Tu avais peur que je t'abandonne alors tu as accepté cette alternative. Mais ça ne te plaisait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond fusilla Harry du regard.

\- Non, en effet. Et donc tu as préféré rompre plutôt que d'avoir une discussion civilisée à ce propos.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de discussion. Tu m'aurais dit de choisir ce poste. Tu ne l'aurais pas dit de but en blanc, mais tu l'aurais lourdement sous-entendu et j'aurais refusé, pour me donner l'impression d'avoir encore un peu de contrôle sur ma vie.

Draco ne répondit rien. Parce que c'était la vérité. Il se serait jeté sur cette possibilité comme un tigre affamé.

\- Si tu étais si malheureux, Harry, si tu avais autant l'impression que je t'empêchais de vivre, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas juste discuter ?

\- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu aurais été prêt à accepter toutes mes conditions et ça m'aurait énervé. Tu ne voulais plus t'imposer comme tu l'avais fait au début de notre relation, tu n'exigeais plus, tu devenais un chien docile et ça me tapait sur le système. Et toi tu aimais que je sois là, avec toi. Entre nous… Ce n'était pas naturel, Draco.

Draco accusa le coup douloureusement.

\- Donc tu regrettes tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Tu regrettes de t'être laissé prendre ?!

Harry leva un regard franc vers lui et Draco remarqua que pas une seule fois Harry n'avait tourné la tête.

\- Oui, je regrette, Draco. Je regrette ce qu'on a vécu.

Harry ne fit pas un mouvement pour arrêter le poing de Draco. Il continua à le regarder même si son visage le piquait, même si ses yeux le brûlaient et Draco se leva pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Et bien une chose est sûre : tu n'auras plus rien à regretter à présent, Potter.

Draco prit la pinte et la versa sur Harry avant de quitter le bar.

.

.

A suivre

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, la suite c'est mercredi, pour le dernier chapitre. Koeur sur vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre.**


	12. Le repos du héros

Bonjour à tous ! Il faut beau les oiseaux chantent et voici le dernier chapitre. C'est passé vite ? Je pense que la prochaine fois que je fais une fic courte je posterais tous les deux jours (c'est moins chiant tout de suite XD).

Bref je vous laisse avec les dernières réponses aux review et le chapitre. Ensuite ben je vous répondrais en privée du coup XD.

 **Brigitte26 :** Toutes les personnes qui passent à coté de quelqu'un qui l'aime sont des idiots XD. Mais bon c'est ce qui fait son charme non. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira.

 **Pouika :** Ne t'en fais pas. Tout s'arrange toujours voyons.

 **Oznela :** Hahah merci et désolée. Je te laisse découvrir ça en bas. Koeur sur toi.

 **LoupSpell :** C'était une fin de chapitre tendue haha. Je ne le dis pas, je te laisse lire pour voir ça de toi-même X).

 **Eretria Elessedil :** Merchi beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur.

 **Babou :** C'est vrai qu'Harry n'a pas du tout était tendre avec lui…Mais il avait peut-être de bonne raison. Mais il méritait ce poing et cette bière sans aucun doute XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi !

 **Ocechan :** Hahah je pense que répéter son nom ne changera rien à ça XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même !

 **Serpenta :** Ma foi…tu as absolument tout compris. Du coup je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse découvrir tout ça et j'espère que ça fera du bien à ton petit cœur. Gros koeur sur toi !

 **Lalala1995 :** ça m'a tout l'air partis pour. Mais bon personne n'est aussi intense qu'Harry alors il risquerait de s'ennuyer non ? J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur sur toi.

 **Yume resonnance :** C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais il n'y a aucune surprise sur le fait que j'aime trop les happy-end. Quand on lit une histoire qui tord le ventre j'aime bien me dire que je n'ai pas souffert pour rien. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu rester ami tout en douceur. J'espère que la fin te fera changer (un peu) d'avis et que tu ne seras pas trop déçu. Koeur sur toi !

 **DoudouCHAN :** Huhu merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Koeur.

 **.**

 **LE REPOS DU HEROS**

 **.**

 **28 Juillet 2004**

Draco sortit de la cheminée et vit au regard d'Hermione qu'il allait avoir droit à un sermon en bonne et due forme. Il inspira profondément et lui fit son plus beau sourire « colgate ».

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Draco… J'ai un couvert en trop et c'est de ta faute.

\- Laisse le respirer, 'Mione, Draco est bien assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui.

Draco se dirigea vers Ron qui tenait Rose dans ses bras et dès que la jeune fille le vit, elle leva ses mains pour quémander un câlin qu'il ne lui refusa pas.

\- Ron a raison. Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi et clairement… Thomas ne l'était pas. Il était vraiment antipathique et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies placé dans le top trois de mes petits copains favoris.

Tout en parlant, il s'assit à la place qui lui était désignée et jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise à ses côtés qui serait vide pour la soirée. Chaise sur laquelle avaient défilé au moins quatre hommes durant l'année.

\- Tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de te montrer qu'il valait le coup !

\- On est resté deux mois ensemble, c'était suffisant pour voir qu'il ne valait pas le coup. Bon sang, ce qu'il était ennuyant !

\- C'est faux, il ne l'était pas. Il était bien sous tout rapport, il aurait plu à ta mère.

\- Tout le monde plaît à Narcissa du moment que son fils est heureux ! Tu le sais, Hermione.

\- Si tu n'es pas capable de rester en couple, Draco, ne nous fais pas faire des repas pour nous présenter quelqu'un.

Draco croisa ses doigts sous son menton en souriant.

\- Je le fais uniquement pour te voir t'énerver.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis 'Mione : un vil Serpentard. Pas vrai Rose ?

\- Vil têtard, gloussa la petite fille.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Et bien à l'avenir, je ne me fatiguerai plus pour toi. Tu te débrouilleras seul.

\- A la bonne heure, tu coupes enfin le cordon, Granger.

\- C'est Weasley, Draco… Je sais que ça te brûle la langue de le dire mais fais toi une raison.

\- Bon, puisque vous avez l'air de savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il me faut, dites-moi qui selon vous m'irait merveilleusement bien. Qui est ma pantoufle de verre, mon Roméo, mon Jack, mon Gatsby, mon…

\- On a compris que tu étais obsédé par DiCaprio, c'est bon.

\- Allez, Hermione ! Tu as quelqu'un en tête, c'est ça ? J'ai largement prouvé que je n'étais pas un handicapé sentimental. J'ai largué Thomas mais la dernière fois, c'est Joey qui m'a foutu dehors.

\- Tu l'as trompé !

\- Un petit écart de conduite. Ron, dis-moi à qui pense Hermione ?

\- Elle ne pense à personne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle à en ce moment mais elle veut caser tous les célibataires qui l'entourent. Tiens, prends Harry, par exemple : le pauvre a du subir un rendez-vous imposé par ma…

\- RON ! Harry ne s'en est pas plaint ! Et Lane est vraiment gentil.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry sort avec quelqu'un ?

\- Harry sort avec son travail, plaisanta Ron. Il a envoyé une beuglante à Hermione pour lui dire qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Neville aussi t'a envoyé une beuglante, d'ailleurs.

Draco tourna la tête vers Hermione qui était rouge de colère.

\- Bien, très bien ! Faites ce que vous voulez mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand vous serez vieux, moches et seuls.

\- Chose que je ne serai pas. Moche.

Ron rigola et Hermione retourna dans la cuisine en pestant.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Ron cessa d'embrasser les cheveux de sa fille pour regarder Draco.

\- Il va bien. Il est à Londres en ce moment, pour les vacances. Il demande de tes nouvelles aussi.

Draco se força à ne pas rougir mais son cœur s'emballa tout de même.

\- Tu as demandé à Hermione si elle pensait à quelqu'un pour toi. Moi, je pense qu'Harry était fait pour toi.

\- Oui, mais Harry n'a jamais pensé ça.

\- Tu ne lui a jamais vraiment demandé.

\- Notre dernière discussion était plutôt claire.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Harry n'aurait pas dit des choses aussi blessantes s'il ne sous-entendait pas quelque chose.

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

\- Est-ce qu'il est au Square Grimmaurd ?

\- Non. Il loue un appartement. Je ne vais pas te donner l'adresse, ce n'est pas correct, dit-il en riant, mais il y a un bar en face de son immeuble, le Blue Lagoon, vraiment charmant comme endroit. Draco écarquilla les yeux et ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça.

Quand Hermione revint dans le salon, elle n'y trouva que son mari et sa fille.

\- Où est Draco ?

\- Il est parti chercher un nouveau mec à te présenter.

\- Quoi !? Mais il aurait pu attendre qu'on finisse de manger !

Ron caressa le nez de sa fille avec le sien.

\- Quel vilain Serpentard impoli, n'est-ce pas ma Rose ?

\- Têtard joli !

 **XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Le Blue Lagoon était ce genre de bar cosy dont les couleurs bleutées s'apparentaient à la perfection avec son nom. Les tables étaient basses et de lourds fauteuils couleur sable les entouraient. Draco n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver l'endroit. Il avait cependant eu plus de mal à y entrer.

Parce que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Parce que voir Harry serait une erreur monumentale. Parce que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il en avait eu le cœur brisé. Il n'avait été qu'une épave, comme le sont toutes les personnes qui pensent avoir perdu l'amour de leur vie. Il avait eu du mal à se relever mais il avait réussi, il avait même cru retomber amoureux. Il avait une vie épanouie et quand il repensait à lui, c'était avec nostalgie et avec un sourire heureux. Il avait fini par accepter les raisons d'Harry. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le brun avait eu raison. Il n'était pas lui, il avait cessé d'être lui et cette dernière année, il s'était retrouvé. Il avait fait la paix avec lui-même. Il avait appris à s'écouter et à savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Harry et lui s'étaient mis en couple dans le pire des moments, de la pire des façons, et ça les avait rendus exécrables l'un pour l'autre.

Ils étaient devenus deux oiseaux dans leurs cages dorées. Harry avait juste trouvé le cran de forcer la serrure et de voler en premier.

Draco avait pris son temps pour mettre son nez dehors mais c'était chose faite, à présent. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée parce qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il se passerait dès qu'il lui parlerait : il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

Il était resté posté devant la porte du bar et ce ne fut que le regard du videur qui le persuada de rentrer une bonne fois pour toute. Et toutes ses inquiétudes, toutes ses peurs et toute la tristesse qui l'avaient envahi après le départ d'Harry, après que sa vie fut mise en danger, après leur dernier verre, tout ça s'envola dès qu'il le vit.

Harry était assis au bar. Il portait un pull noir et un jean de la même couleur. Ses éternels cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air de garçon débraillé même s'il n'avait plus cet aspect depuis longtemps. Certes il restait mince, mais ce n'était plus le poids plume d'autrefois. Il faisait le tour du bord de la pinte de son doigt et jetait quelques coups d'œil à la télévision accrochée au plafond. Alors, ce qui n'était que de simple battement au fond de sa cage thoracique devint très rapidement une fanfare bruyante, des tambours infatigables.

Il était en train de tomber amoureux.

Et plus il s'approcherait, plus il tomberait.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il avança doucement et s'assit juste à coté de lui. Harry ne se tourna pas mais Draco imaginait bien qu'il devait être un peu énervé que quelqu'un ne respecte pas le code d'une chaise d'écart.

Il leva la main pour appeler le serveur.

\- Un bourbon avec glaçon et une autre pinte pour le jeune homme à côté de moi.

Harry se tourna vivement et quand Draco croisa ses grands yeux verts, il sut qu'il était perdu.

\- Draco ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je m'apprête à boire un verre avec un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent et Draco se demanda si Harry n'était pas à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant. Mais tout d'un coup Harry se mit à rire. Draco le regarda, stupéfait.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Je m'en voudrais de ne pas partager ce fou rire avec toi.

\- Toi ! C'est toi qui es drôle ! Par Merlin, Draco, tu m'étonneras toujours !

Harry rigola encore un peu puis retira ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux. Puis il regarda de nouveau Draco qui haussait toujours un sourcil pour savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. Mais le visage d'Harry était béat et Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner son excitation.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

\- J'ai demandé à Ron.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, je voulais te voir.

Harry secoua la tête un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Alors Draco se fit la réflexion que toute cette histoire était étrange.

\- Tu ne réagis pas mal. Tu as l'air heureux de me voir.

\- Je le suis.

\- Bizarre, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, j'avais plus l'impression de te pourrir la vie qu'autre chose...

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça immédiatement et Draco le regretta aussitôt. Pourtant, son regard pétillait encore. Il brûlait, en vérité. Le Serpentard eut soudain très chaud.

\- C'est vrai que je te dois des explications, Harry se tourna vers le serveur, oubliez les verres s'il vous plaît.

Il se leva et laissa plus d'argent que nécessaire.

\- Tu veux bien marcher un peu avec moi ?

Draco observa Harry qui n'avait plus son air enjoué mais qui était redevenu totalement sérieux. Pourtant il ne tournait toujours pas la tête.

\- Je te suis.

Ils quittèrent le bar et Harry et lui se mirent à marcher le long d'un trottoir jusqu'à tomber sur les quais de la Tamise.

\- La première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé en tête à tête... C'était dans la salle sur demande. Tu m'avais envoyé un message pour qu'on se retrouve et tu m'as avoué tout ce que Voldemort attendait de toi.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vrai qu'on fait mieux, comme premier rendez-vous.

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui pour qu'ils soient face à face.

\- C'est exactement ça, Draco. On fait mieux comme premier rendez-vous.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre...

\- On s'est embrassé dans la salle sur demande, on s'est touchés dans cette salle, on s'est quittés dans cette salle. On a fait l'amour chez ta tante… J'ai tué pour toi et tu as failli mourir pour moi. J'ai failli mourir pour toi. Je t'ai fait souffrir, Draco, et j'ai sûrement autant souffert que toi.

Harry inspira et Draco craignait déjà le reste de ses paroles.

\- Nous ne sommes pas allés à Pré-au-lard, nous n'avons pas eu de premier rendez-vous. J'ai été présenté à ta mère alors que tu venais de te faire attaquer par Greyback. J'ai eu ma première discussion censée avec ton père à son procès. On ne s'est pas installés ensemble tout de suite mais après la guerre. Avec les cauchemars, tu étais ma seule bouée et j'étais la tienne. On ne faisait que lécher nos blessures. On était comme deux loups avec la patte coincée : au lieu de se la ronger pour s'en sortir, on s'empêchait de s'en sortir en mordant l'autre.

\- C'était ça que… Tu regrettais ?

Harry tenta de sourire. Il échoua mais ne cessa pas de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai dit ça. Et je le pensais. Oui, je regrettais que notre histoire ait débuté de cette façon. Mais Draco, je n'ai jamais prétendu ne pas t'avoir aimé. Si je ne t'avais pas aimé, je ne serais pas resté avec toi. J'avais besoin de toi et d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te forçais à toujours aller dans mon sens. Quand on s'est installés ensemble... On a eu cette espèce de moment à nous. Vraiment parfait, sans rien, sans contrainte, sans problème. Il n'y avait rien pour gâcher ça et c'est là que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas beau. C'est là que j'ai compris que je faisais n'importe quoi avec toi.

\- Donc tu es parti… Pour revenir à notre état étrange.

\- Non, pour voir si je ne me trompais pas. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. On allait droit dans le mur. J'allais me réveiller un matin et me dire que tu gâchais ma vie ou l'inverse _;_ soit moi, soit toi. L'un de nous deux allait se rendre compte que c'était une mascarade, qu'on vivait encore dans le passé. Avant que je parte, tu m'as demandé si je savais pourquoi tu étais venu me parler. Parce que je pleurais, parce qu'on était seul tout les deux. Puis il y eu cette attaque et… J'étais résolu à rompre avec toi pour qu'on soit libres. Mais j'ai réalisé que je passerais aussi à coté de quelque chose.

Les lèvres de Draco n'étaient plus qu'une ligne blanche.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aux portes de la mort pour te rendre compte de ce qui est important ?

\- Tu te trompes, je l'ai toujours su. Ça a toujours été toi.

\- Alors pourquoi tout ça… Pourquoi nous imposer ça ?!

\- Il le fallait, Draco. Il fallait qu'on sache ce qu'était la vie l'un sans l'autre. Pour être sûrs. Pour que je sois sûr de ce que je ferais. Durant six années, tu as vu le pire de moi et j'ai vu le meilleur de toi. Pour que tu réalises que je n'étais pas totalement le centre de ton monde. Qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que nous. Que la guerre était terminée. Mais tu m'as devancé.

Harry rigola un peu.

\- Je t'ai devancé ?

\- J'avais un plan en tête. J'avais dans l'idée de convaincre Hermione d'organiser une soirée, de revenir vers toi. En ami. De te proposer d'aller boire un verre, puis un autre. Puis de t'inviter à voir quelques matchs de Quidditch avec Ron, Neville et Blaise. Puis te proposer d'aller manger au resto, de se faire un ciné. De te montrer que j'étais un garçon sympa. J'avais prévu de te parler de mon travail, de te dire à quel point j'adorais être professeur, puis je t'aurais demandé comment ça se passait pour toi. Je t'aurais demandé si tu étais en couple, parce que tu es trop beau pour être seul. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu étais célibataire et tu acceptais d'en parler. Dans le pire des cas, tu ne l'étais pas et tu me demandais de rester loin de toi. Dans le cas le plus horrible, tu étais célibataire mais tu ne voulais rien savoir de moi.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu… Tu voulais me draguer ?!

Cette fois-ci, Draco vit très bien Harry rougir, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis très longtemps.

\- C'était l'idée. Je voulais recommencer quelque chose de normal. Je voulais te faire découvrir des choses, en apprendre plus sur toi. Je voulais qu'on s'invite, qu'on s'apprenne, qu'on se découvre. Je voulais être un garçon comme ça. Pas celui qui t'embrassait alors qu'on était couverts de sang. Pas celui que tu attendais à l'hôpital ou qui hurlait la nuit. Je voulais que tu puisses aller dormir sans que je sois dans le lit, ou que tu puisses dormir plus longtemps le matin. Je voulais que tu cesses de t'inquiéter, que tu cesses de tout me passer. Je voulais te voir t'énerver, bouder, te plaindre. Choisir à ma place et que ça me touche au lieu de m'énerver. Je voulais changer.

Harry reprit son souffle.

\- Je voulais changer pour être quelqu'un de bien pour toi. Parce que je t'aimais. Parce que j'avais envie de t'aimer encore. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir… Bon, peut-être un peu à l'époque de Poudlard. La vérité c'est que personne ne t'arrives à la cheville, il n'y a que toi qui fais battre mon cœur et même quand j'essaie d'être sérieux je n'arrive pas à l'être devant toi. Regarde moi…je te dévoile mon plan avant même de t'inviter quelque part..

Draco laissa échapper un rire. Puis le silence s'étira entre eux. Un silence agréable pour Draco. Il observa Harry qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder dans les yeux. Savourant les mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre.

\- Alors…, continua Harry, Draco Malfoy, seriez-vous d'accord pour boire un verre avec moi demain soir ?

\- Non.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Nn… Non ? Oh, d'accord.

Draco se délecta du visage décomposé d'Harry.

\- Demain soir, je dîne avec mes parents. Mais après demain, je serai libre, oui.

\- Alors après-demain ?

\- Tu passeras me chercher ?

\- En voiture, oui. Chez tes parents ?

\- Non, j'ai un appartement, je t'enverrai l'adresse.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina.

\- Je te préviens, Potter, je suis plutôt exigeant. Et je ne suis pas facile. Tu vas devoir trimer pour m'avoir. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit encore plus grand et ses yeux plus brûlants encore. Si chauds, si intenses que Draco avait du mal à tenir son discours.

-Il te faudra des mois pour me séduire.

Il pensait plutôt à quelques semaines.

\- Et je n'embrasse pas au bout du troisième rendez-vous.

Il voulait l'embrasser _maintenant_.

\- Tu es plutôt mignon, mais je te préviens : je me fais draguer par mieux que toi.

C'était faux, Harry était le plus beau de tous.

\- Une dernière chose… Fais quelque chose pour tes cheveux. Tu ressembles à un balai usé.

Ça, il le pensait vraiment.

Harry avait le regard qui pétillait et il semblait prêt à se jeter sur lui.

\- C'est parfait, Malfoy. Je passerai te prendre demain soir à dix-huit heures.

Harry tendit sa main vers lui et Draco regarda ses doigts comme si c'était un trésor précieux. Il lui serra la main et sa chaleur l'envahit immédiatement.

Oh oui, la vie était plus chaude quand il y avait un peu de vert... Et de nouveau, ce sentiment intense sous ce regard de braise.

La liberté.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **1 an plus tard**

Draco entra comme une furie dans la chambre et se posta vers les fenêtres. D'un coup sec, il tira les rideaux, laissant la lumière chasser l'ombre violemment. Un grognement derrière son dos lui fit se dire que quelqu'un avait compris que la paresse était un vilain défaut. C'est ce qu'il croyait mais quand il se tourna, il n'y avait pas de Harry avec la tête sous un coussin.

Non, Harry s'était tourné vers lui et s'étirait comme un chat, chassant les draps qui recouvraient son corps nu. Draco se gifla mentalement.

\- Tu as assez dormis, je crois. Hermione, Ron et Rose arrivent dans moins de deux heures.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire puis se tourna pour présenter son dos et ses fesses et serra ce qui lui servait de coussin.

\- Balivernes, dit-il, Ron sait qu'il faut arriver en retard.

\- Oui, mais Hermione a toujours le dernier mot.

\- Dans ce cas, annule.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança vers le lit et claqua d'une main sur les fesses d'Harry. Le brun cria.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?!

Mais Draco était déjà sur lui et tirait sa jambe hors du lit.

\- Lève-toi ! Il n'est pas question que j'annule. J'en ai marre d'entendre Hermione se plaindre qu'on ne les invite jamais.

Harry se mit à rire et récupéra sa jambe et Draco, par la même occasion, qui se laissa tomber sur sa cuisse.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je sors avec toi ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne peux pas. Même moi je me pose encore la question. Pourquoi est ce que tu sors avec moi ?

Draco frotta son visage contre la cuisse d'Harry puis y déposa ses lèvres délicatement, avant de parcourir sa peau de petits baisers.

\- Parce que tu es insupportable. Tu es un idiot, tu n'es même pas fichu d'éteindre la télé avant de t'endormir, tu es un paresseux, tu ne sais pas faire des œufs à la coque, tu t'habilles n'importe comment, tu laisses traîner les devoirs de tes élèves partout. Tu ne sais pas ranger tes affaires et tes cheveux… Par Merlin ! Tes cheveux...

Harry rigola de plus belle et se redressa un peu pour observer Draco. Le blond continuait de grappiller la peau de sa cuisse et avec ça son excitation pointa doucement le nez sous les lèvres du blond.

\- Draco ?

\- Mh…

L'ancien serpentard releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage odieusement souriant d'Harry. Son cœur tambourina avec force dans sa poitrine et il se sentit défaillir. C'était le genre de sourire qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, parce qu'il y voyait toute la joie du brun.

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien venir m'embrasser ?

Draco lui rendit son sourire et remonta doucement vers le visage d'Harry tout en l'allongeant sur le lit. Le brun enlaça sa nuque et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Draco pressa ses lèvres contres les siennes et fut accueillit par une langue gourmande. Il était aux anges. Il avait totalement oublié que leur journée allait se remplir d'indésirable. Il venait une fois de plus de se faire avoir par le sourire enjôleur de son brun.

\- Tu as trop de vêtement, grogna Harry entre deux baisers.

\- J'ai des vêtements, parce qu'on a des invités. Lève-toi et habille toi !

Harry colla son bassin contre celui recouvert de tissu de Draco et rigola doucement en sentant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

\- Si tu trouves la force de te lever maintenant, je ne protesterais pas et je te suivrais docilement.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se retint de gémir quand Harry appuya plus fermement contre son sexe. Il ne répondit rien et attaqua le cou du brun avec des baisers, mais sa main descendait entre leurs ventres. Il entendit le soupir de bonheur d'Harry et ferma les yeux en se fustigeant pour sa faiblesse face à la chair. Sa main continua cependant son chemin et se trouva satisfaite de rencontrer le sexe tendu d'Harry.

\- Ce que je tiens entre mes mains ne fait strictement rien docilement.

\- Il suffit juste…de calmer le jeu, susurra Harry.

Draco frissonna de tout son long. Il commença alors à faire de long et doux va et viens sur le membre d'Harry. Serrant entre ses doigts sa queue brûlante, savourant les gémissements et les soupirs du brun avec délectation. Plus il le branlait, plus il écartait les jambes et Draco aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se dévêtir et le prendre maintenant. A u lieu de ça il se contenta de masser l'érection de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Mmhh Draco je vais…

\- Oui ?

Draco serra la base du sexe d'Harry pour l'empêcher d'atteindre l'extase.

\- Putain !

Le blond ricana et reprit ses caresses avec douceur.

\- Plus vite !

\- Oh maintenant tu veux aller plus vite. Tu es pressé Potter, tu as rendez-vous ? Des amis à dîner peut-être ?

Harry grogna et leva son bassin mais Draco appuya sur son corps pour le tenir sous lui et étouffa les plaintes du brun avec un baiser.

Draco s'amusa du corps qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui. Harry priait pour une libération que le blond ne souhaitait pas lui offrir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche définitivement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et fusilla Draco du regard. Le serpentard se redressa avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et réajusta sa chemise.

\- Sors de ce lit feignant.

Sur ces mots, il quitta leur chambre avec un air profondément satisfait, faisant fit de sa propre érection.

Puis son sourire s'effaça quand il vit Ramo le hibou de Ron et Hermione joyeusement installé sur la table de son salon avec un petit carton sous ses pattes. Draco avança vers lui et l'oiseau piailla en sautillant. Il leva le carton sous ses yeux.

\- « Pas de problème Harry, Hermione est d'accord pour qu'on reporte ça à ce soir, ça me va aussi. Qui a eut cette idée stupide de nous faire lever un dimanche matin. On apportera le vin. Ron »

Draco déchanta.

\- POTTER ESPECE DE SALE…

\- Draco combien de fois t'ais-je dis que c'était inutile de t'insulter. Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Draco se tourna vivement. Harry était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il avait prit la peine de mettre un boxer et jouait négligemment avec son alliance.

\- A quel moment ?!

\- Quand tu prenais ta douche.

Le blond fulmina mais Harry s'approcha comme un chat vers lui.

\- Bas les pattes Harry, là tout de suite je suis extrêmement énervé contre toi.

Harry sourit bêtement et Draco pesta. Le brun continua son approche.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est en train d'avoir une dispute ?

\- Une dispute !? Sombre abrutis, ce soir tu testeras le moelleux de notre canapé !

\- Ah, fit Harry en enlaçant Draco par la taille, c'est donc une dispute.

Draco lança un regard noir à son mari. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment trouvé beau comme un dieu ce matin. Il ne savait plus.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les disputes, dit Harry en minaudant.

Tout en parlant il posa ses lèvres contres l'épaule de Draco et le regarda avec tellement de passion que le blond eut du mal à garder toute sa rancœur présente.

\- C'est quand on se réconcilie.

\- Ce n'est pas une dispute Potter. Tu es juste un parfait idiot, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi.

\- Mais j'adore ça ! Et, voit le bon coté des choses, je vais tout faire…Tout, pour me faire pardonner.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout, répéta Harry.

\- Bien, fit Draco en souriant, alors ce canapé ne devrait pas être une torture si terrible.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa et le brun grogna en se détachant de Draco mais ce dernier attrapa son poignet.

\- Ou est ce que tu vas ?!

\- Finir ma nuit…sur mon canapé, râla le brun.

Draco le ramena contre lui.

\- Il y a de la place pour deux sur ce canapé, de plus j'ai oublié de m'occuper très sérieusement d'une partie de ton anatomie.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cruel Draco.

\- Non je suis juste un bien meilleur joueur. Maintenant, mettons cette journée de libre à profit afin que tu me montres la définition du mot « pardon ».

Harry vola un baiser à Draco.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Draco afficha un sourire sincère et empli d'une joie à peine contenue.

\- Tout ce que je veux Harry…c'est que tu ne me laisses pas seul.

\- Voilà une chose qui n'est pas prête d'arriver.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et Draco sut à quel point ils étaient heureux.

FIN

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je termine sur du fluff parce que je suis d'humeur miaou ! Je vous dis à la prochaine pour Retour et pour une autre fic…plus euh…spéciale.**


End file.
